Guardian Diaries- Book 4- Siege of the Soul
by Moon Lantern
Summary: Every path they have walked, every trial they have faced and every sacrifice they have made, has been to prepare Gallardo and Harry for the final battle. The showdown at Hogwarts, against Diablus and Voldemort. But Gallardo realises that the real battle is taking place within his soul. Without this victory, all could be lost. Gallardo/Marcena pairing, some Ron/Hermione.
1. Chapter 1- Return of the Travellers

Siege of the Soul

Chapter 1- Return of the Travellers

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Thank you to all of you who have been following the Guardian Diaries series, especially Vesper Logan, Dancer and SJ Iolanthe. Naisa and Nikou-tan, thanks for starting, rest assured that you have a really good finale to look forward to! Here it is, it's called the Siege of the Soul!  
**

**It all comes down to this- everything they have done, every trial they have faced and every sacrifice they have made, for Gallardo and Harry it all comes down to a final battle to end the reign of Diablus and Voldemort, once and for all! But Gallardo soon realises, that the bigger war has to be fought within their soul. Without this, all could fail.**

**Please read and review! Also, bear in mind that I found this chapter quite hard to write, it was hard work to fit all the dialogue and make the scene my own without copying exactly what JK wrote; I hope I did it justice.**

**I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does, I only own my OCs including Gallardo Eagle, Marcena Sempatho and Lord Diablus.  
**

**Contains strong violence, death, angst and cruelty on my part.**

* * *

_1st May 1999_

"One thousand of them," observed a short hooded figure. "One thousand Rivarian riders march upon Hogwarts, allied to Lord Diablus and promised the flesh of mature and young ones."

"They've not moved from their camp yet," another hooded man who was a little over six feet tall replied.

From the mouth of Mount Luna Moraga, they scouted a perfect view of Hogwarts School, which had once been a safe and homely place for many witches and wizards, old and young alike. For many months, it had apparently lost that glow, with the school seeming as grey and suppressed as a peasant farm weighed down by the dark night sky. However, a few hours ago, the lights of Hogwarts Castle flickered like a beacon calling for aid and having the hope of receiving an answer.

But towards the North West, there camped a battalion of half men and half beasts, who rode large black dogs.

"It will become a blood bath!" warned the shorter man.

"That depends," the taller reasoned."Captain, can I count on your support and allegience? Will you stand with me and make sure that the Cult of Rivarians don't even set a foot into Hogwarts Castle?"

"Yes, sir, you have my word." Both smiled at one other, before a Giant called from behind them.

"'Scuse me, here's Buckbeak, like you asked for, Professor." The Giant motioned the grey Hippogriff towards the taller man, who bowed slightly as the Hippogriff returned the gesture. The man chuckled placidly and stroked the creature before mounting him.

"Thank you, Hagrid! Captain, we need a few more of any Hippogriffs, Griffins, Thestrals or any steeds that you can get hold of, please."

The Captain nodded. "I shall do that; God speed!"

"Good luck, Professor!" Hagrid wished.

"Thank you, and good luck to you both," the Professor eased around on Buckbeak. "Gather all the back up you can! Tonight we take back Hogwarts!"

With that he galloped on his steed towards the edge of the mountain and ascended into the sky, where the stars began to shine again!

* * *

A Few Hours Ago

"Quickly! In here!" commanded a grey bearded man, who held open a door that was bolted shut moments ago.

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Gallardo scrambled inside, desperate to escape the Death Eaters that were hunting for them outside. They had sensed their prescence like a wolf sensing a wounded steer. The companions raced into the refuge of this old man, who was stood by the door arguing with a Death Eater. Gallardo placed a hand on his wand scabbard as he and his friends pressed themselves behind a wall that was opposite the entrance, before clambering behind the bar (which seemed very familiarly like the Hog's Head) up the stairs and into a room. Gallardo's heart raced as he whipped off the Invisibility Cloak and contemplated the potential consequences. If they put up a fight then the old man will officially be harbouring a group of fugitives. But if they did not then the Death Eaters may barge in and torture the man, before they had the chance to thank him. Harry pulled the curtains of the window shut and Ron and Hermione slumped onto the nearby sofa, holding their breaths.

"So what if I let my cat out?" the old man demanded. "I hope for your sake that you haven't summoned your Master over a cat!"

"You broke the curfew!" a Death Eater snarled.

"Does the curfew apply to cats? No! Did I step out into the street? No! Therefore no curfew was broken!"

"I saw Potter's Patronus!" the Death Eater insisted. "I saw a stag; he's here, in Hogsmeade!"

"A stag? _A stag_?" scoffed the old man. "That was my goat! _Expecto Patronum! _

"If you send Dementor's my way, I'll send a Patronus back at them! I'm not having it!"

"No, I think I saw Potter's stag!" a second Death Eater with a gruff voice said.

"Are you thick enough to not know a goat when you see one?" laughed the barman.

"Right, well, make sure this doesn't happen again," the first Death Eater said. "Because next time we won't be so lenient!"

The door was slammed and bolted shut, as the barman made his way upstairs to the companions, who finally exhaled with relief.

"You bloody fools," he scolded wearily, as he entered the room. "What were you thinking? You almost got yourselves killed." The old man was tall, with silver hair and a beard and wore spectacles that brought out his bright blue eyes.

"Thank you, so much," Gallardo chuckled.

"Yeah, you saved our lives," Harry panted. "It was your eyes that I saw in the mirror at Malfoy Manor, wasn't it? You saved us before by sending Dobby, didn't you?"

The old man nodded, as it sunk in who this could be.

"Are you Aberforth Dumbledore?" Hermione whispered, as she caught his features under the lamp that he had just ignited.

Aberforth grunted. "So, where is Dobby? I thought that he would be with you."

"We lost him," Gallardo said grimly. "Just as we escaped. Bellatrix Lestrange." He didn't need to say anything more.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Aberforth said, after a few moments. "I always liked that Elf, always loyal."

"And very brave," Ron toasted.

"How did you get the mirror?" Harry asked.

"Bought it from Mundungus a few years ago, and Albus told me what it was. Been keeping an eye over you."

"The silver doe, was that you?" Ron gasped excitedly.

"I beg your pardon?" Aberforth demanded.

"Someone sent us a doe Patronus!"

"Brains like that, you could be a Death Eater, son," Aberforth sighed. "Didn't I just prove that my Patronus is a goat?"

"Well... I'm just really hungry," Ron said defensively, prompting Aberforth to flicker a smile.

"Well, come downstairs, I'll get you some provisions. You can also freshen up with a quick shower, if you want."

They headed into the pantry, where a long rectangular table and a few stools welcomed them. Aberforth waved his wand and clicked his fingers; four plates, four cups and three dishes - each containing pasta, roast chicken and cobbed sweet respectively.

Ron's face lit up, as Aberforth placed a jug of rose sherbet, a pot of tea and coffee on the table. They all ate graciously, but with an awkward silence. They all took turns to freshen up with a shower, and met Aberforth downstairs once more.

"You lot need to get out," Aberforth declared. "Hogsmeade is not safe; I won't be able to pass my goat off as a stag this time, so it's best not to set off the Caterwauling Charm by breaking curfew again. Wait till the morning, when curfew lifts, use your Cloak and get out of here!"

"We can't," Harry corrected. "We have to get into Hogwarts."

"No, my boy, you need to get as far away from here as possible."

"You don't understand, there isn't much time," Harry protested. "Dumbledore- I mean- your brother wanted us-!"

Aberforth sighed and shook his head. "My brother wanted a lot of things, and people had a habit of getting hurt while he was carrying out his grand plans. Forget Albus, Potter, he has gone where none of this can hurt him." Gallardo sensed a faint break in his voice, but his gruff manner quickly returned. "You don't owe him anything."

"No, you don't understand!" Harry repeated.

"Don't understand?" Aberforth snapped. "Do you think that you understand my own brother better than me?"

"No, I mean he left us a job to do!"

"Did he now?" scoffed Aberforth. "Nice job, I hope. Easy? Pleasant and one that a group of pre-NEWT wizards can do without overstretching themselves?"

"Easy?" Gallardo echoed; he had been quiet up to now. "It's not easy but it's definitely important. Surely, you should understand, you are a memberof the Order."

"The Order of the Phoenix is finished," Aberforth said glumly. "You-Know-Who has won." He took a sip of mead before continuing. "You really need to get out of this country. It's not safe! There is no hope! Anyone's who thinks differently is kidding themselves!"

"No, we have got this far!" Gallardo snapped, rising. He recalled the locket, the cup, the Nexus Prism and the Baronze Order- things they had found and accomplished, even when it felt like they were deep in their darkest hour. "We can not run away, not now!" Just then he glanced at the mantelpiece fireplace, above which was a brown painting of a blonde girl in a Goldilocks like dress and a white bow. The way she yawned sheepishly and smiled, reminded Gallardo of someone else. He started blinking fiercely and compelled himself to look away.

"You've come far enough," Aberforth croaked. "Now it's time to stop! The longer you all are here the more danger you are in. Let me ask you something: did my brother tell you everything? Was he completely honest with you? Hmm?"

The companions held their breath. Yes, Dumbledore had been very secretive with them; there were so many things that were obscure. However, it seemed like Dumbledore had planned every bit of help that he was feeding them like saline through a drip. Ron had been given the Deluminator to return to his friends, Hermione had worked out the meaning of the clue that she had been given, Gallardo's Nuri Lamp finally thought him worthy enough to manifest the wand, fob watch and ring: the three-quarters of the meta-wave, the key to conquering their enemies. But there was still so much that remained unanswered; the jigsaw was not yet complete.

"I knew my brother. Secrecy and lies were how we grew up. Albus was a natural."

"Professor Dumbledore really cared about Harry," Hermione defended quietly. "He cared about us all, as his students."

"Did he now?" Aberforth snickered grimly. "Funny thing, how it was the people he seemed to care about most got hurt the most. Far worse than if he'd left them alone." He ran his gaze briefly over the portrait over the mantelpiece.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gallardo said suspisciously.

"Never you mind."

"Mr Dumbledore, that was a serious thing to say!" Hermione insisted. "Are you talking about your sister, Arianna? Is that her?" She motioned to the painting.

Aberforth glared at her and blinked before turning away. He poured them the beverage of their choice before he took a deep breath and began to tell a story.

He told a story about the quest for greatness, tragedy and the love for one's family. The story of two brothers and their younger sister. This little girl was attacked by a group of Muggle boys when they saw her performing magic and she refused to show them. It traumitised and completely broke the little girl, causing her magic to implode driving her mad. Her father sought revenge on the boys, and accepted time in Azkaban, refusing to say why or what exactly had happened. He knew that his little girl would be sectioned in St Mungo's so he kept quiet. The girl's family moved her away to Godric's Hollow, a quiet place where they could protect her and look after her.

The middle brother knew how to handle her best, he could get her to be calm, help him feed the goats and be her sweet and endearing self, rather than the violent and unpredictable child she could be. But when he was elsewhere, one of these outbursts cost the mother her life. The older brother, who was busy being great and travelling, had to cut his plans short and returned home. He insisted that the middle brother finish his education, while he looks after their sister.

All seemed all right, until the arrival of Gellert Grindelwald- an equal to the older brother in terms of greatness and intellect. They made grand plans to make the world safe for the sister, where Muggles would no longer harm Wizards, and where Wizards would rule over Muggles.

The middle brother eventually lost his patience, he berated them for neglecting the young girl, who they couldn't possibly take with them wherever they were planning to go.

Grindelwald lost his temper at his short sightedness; an argument followed and a fight ensued. Grindelwald used the Cruciatus Curse used on the middle brother; suddenly, all three were locked into the duel- the older brother trying to stop Grindelwald. But none of them noticed the little girl, who had been disturbed by the noise. She had only wanted to help. No one noticed that she had come in the middle of the duel, wanting to pull her brothers away from the conflict, until it was too late. Ariana Dumbledore had lost her life- a very heavy price for Albus Dumbledore's visions.

Aberforth's voice had broken. Hermione was sniffing, wiping the tears from her face, as Ron, with his pale face, leaned his hand under the table to comfort Hermione by gently squeezing hers. Harry breathed heavily, staring at his coffee. Gallardo's insides welled up, as his white knuckle grip tightened around his tea, he took a sip to steady himself. He thought about Mary, not daring to look up at the portrait of Ariana- he felt the pain and the guilt of Aberforth and Albus, while recalling how he had felt finding his sister's body in the alternative reality.

"I'm sorry," he and Hermione muttered simultaneously.

"Gone," croaked Aberforth. "Gone forever."

"No," croaked Gallardo. "No, she will always be part of you, and part of your brother."

Aberforth grunted. "Yes, I suppose so.

"Grindelwald scarperred, of course, fleeing from the authorities from his home country and those in Britain. Albus was free, wasn't he? Free from the burden of his sister, free to become-"

"He was never free," Harry snapped, with a touch of passionate rage. "Never."

"I beg your pardon? Are you saying he confided in you?"

"On the night that your brother died, he drank a potion that drove him mad," Harry recalled. "He started pleading with someone that wasn't there. _'Don't hurt them, hurt me instead' _he said. He thought that he was back with you and Grindelwald, watching him torture you and Ariana. He definitely wasn't free."

Gallardo, along with Hermione and Ron, stared; he had always thought of Dumbledore as strong wise and composed. Now he just seemed flawed and burdened like everyone else, which stirred up pity in Gallardo's heart. All this time, Dumbledore wore a mask for the benefit of the thousands that had looked up to him, promising to himself to never let them down. After all, Dumbledore was only human; surely that gave him the right to forgiveness from at least some of his sins?

"How do you know that you aren't as dispensible to him as my sister was?" Aberforth said bitterly, after taking a long pause.

"Professor Dumbledore had a good heart," Hermione defended. "He always cared about Harry."

"Why didn't he tell him to run or hide? Or show him how to save himself?" Aberforth shot back.

"He's right, you know," a new voice from the doorway to the bar said. The companions strained to catch a glimpse of a man in a black coat, grey hair and stubble, and scars and bruises on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Gallardo asked, surprised.

The whole room gaped at them, but Harry spoke up.

"Excuse me, do you two know each other?"

"Yes..." Gallardo began. "This is Mr Sempatho... Marcena's biological father."

The Gryffindors stared at each other in disbelief.

"I work here at the Hog's Head," Mr Sempatho replied, as soon as the hushed whispers died down. "I always have, to watch over them when they come for their Hogsmeade visits.

"How's my girl, Marcena?"

An uneasy lump caught in Gallardo's throat, as his heart skipped a beat. Gallardo had had to leave her heartbroken, in order to protect her from the eye of Diablus.

"She's safe," Hermione came to his side.

"Good," Sempatho nodded.

"Mr Sempatho, why did you leave your family?" Hermione asked.

Sempatho seated himself next to Ron and sighed.

"I left simply because I was bitten," he answered. "This was long before the wolfsbane potion was discovered, so I had no choice! I could not be around my family without endangering them..." his voice began to break. "I've never stopped watching over them, or at least whenever I can."

"You've been here this whole time?" Gallardo asked.

"Aye," responded Sempatho. "But it's got harder once they leave school and grow up... it's so hard to not be able to tell them the truth or love them like you should, but you have to protect the ones you care about, do all you can to save them from harm, even if you have to lose face, reputation or glory. I don't expect you to understand."

"No, I do," Gallardo said.

"Then you agree, that Dumbledore should have let you and told you to run?" Sempatho said.

"No, because sometimes you have to put your safety second. After all, how can you ensure the protection of those you love if you aren't even prepared to lay down your life for it?" Gallardo reasoned, stumping Pablo Sempatho.

"You're all so young!" Aberforth shook his head. "You're barely of age!"

"But we are of age!" Harry said firmly, with newly found determination. "I, and I'm sure these lot, will carry on fighting even if you've given up!"

"Who says that I've given up?" Aberforth said defensively.

"_The Order of the Phoenix is finished; there is no hope," _Harry repeated. "There is always hope!" he growled, causing Gallardo to smile widely.

"Dumbledore knew how to defeat Riddle and Diablus, and he passed on that knowledge to us! I, for one, am going to defeat Riddle, or die trying. Don't think I don't know how this might end, I've known for years, and so do my friends. But still, we do what we have to do."

Aberforth and Sempatho both looked taken aback by passion and determination of the youths.

"You've got to hand it to him, Aberforth," Sempatho conceded.

"Look, we need to get into Hogwarts. If you can't help us, then we'll wait till day break and leave you in peace. On the other hand, if you can help us, then now would be a good time to mention it," Harry submitted.

Aberforth let the words engrave themselves into him, before he turned to the portrait of Ariana. "You know what to do," he muttered. Ariana nodded, turned to the tunnel, that was behind her in the painting, and proceeded to skip down it like a carefree six year old.

"What the hell?" Ron asked.

A minute later, she returned, but with another figure. The companions cracked a smile, as he approached. He had ripped clothes, a fluff of messy hair and stubble. As he stepped closer to the portrait, the door flung open and there he stood; his face was covered in bruises and cuts, but he was before them in full flesh.

"Oh, I knew that you would come back!" Neville Longbottom beamed, in his usual Northern accent. With delight, he jumped off the mantelpiece.

"Hey, Neville! I am so glad to see you!" Gallardo laughed, as he and Neville met with a pounding hug.

"Neville?" Ron began.

"Ronaldo, my mano!" he roared hugging him. "I've definitely been expecting you, Harry, I always knew that you'd come!

"And of course, the dashing Hermione Granger!" he grinned, pulling her into a hug. Luckily, he didn't see her blush and Ron scowl.

"Neville, what the hell happened to you?" Harry asked.

"What this?" Neville pointed at the gashes and dried up gouge mark on his face. "That's nothing, Seamus is a lot worse, you'll see.

"By the way Gallardo, Mary and Glenn are at your house for now, probably better that way. I did what I had to to keep them out of trouble," Neville explained.

"Thank you, Neville," Gallardo said hoarsely. "I knew I could count on you."

"It's no bother, it was nice- like having a sister and brother of my own!" explained Neville cheerfully. He turned to the others, with their inquisitive expressions. "I remember that July evening in the Leaky Cauldron, when Gallardo asked me to look after Mary and Glenn.

"Right, shall we get going then? Oh, Aberforth, there'll be a couple more arriving-"

"What do you mean a couple more?" Aberforth looked alarmed. "For crying out loud, there's a Caterwauling Charm and curfew on this whole village!"

"I know, which is why they can Apparate directly into the bar for you to direct them through here." Neville leapt into the portrait hole and helped Hermione in, follwed by Ron.

"We can't thank you enough," Harry told Aberforth.

"Just look after these lot," Aberforth grunted. "I may not be able to save them a third time."

Harry nodded, as Gallardo helped him into the hole; Harry shut the door behind him and the companions stepped into corridor, which led them towards some stone stairs. Some little lamps burned and emitted some light, guiding the five down their path.

"Well, I suppose I should give you a tour. Ladies and gents, I'm Neville Longbottom, I will be your tour guide for the evening," he adopted a posh accented.

"Careful you don't get lost, you might need that Remembral!" Gallardo laughed.

"Did you forget? I gave it to _you_!" Neville jested in his normal accent, prompting the others to chuckle.

"Lancashire?" Ron asked suddenly, after eight years.

Neville tutted and pointed to his right.

"He's a Yorkie through and through," Hermione said. But then as the light shone on Neville's scars, her face dropped. "Neville, what's going on?"

"Well... it's not really like Hogwarts any more, after Snape's taken over as Headmaster, conscription has become mandatory for two years for those who don't want to do an eighth year at Hogwarts. Not that that's much better- Amycus and Alecto Carrow are in charge of discipline here. The other teachers hate them and avoid it if they can help it. Amycus teaches what used to be Defence Against the Dark Arts, now it's called the Dark Arts, where we have to perform the Cruciatus Curse on those with detention. I got this because I refused to do it," he narrated, pointing to a black scar on his cheek.

"Neville..." Gallardo was at lost for words. "If I had known this, I would have though twice before-"

"Oh, stop apologising, Gallardo! Keeping Mary and Glenn out of trouble was great fun!" Neville shrugged. "Mind you, do you have any idea how stubborn and mischievous Mary is?"

The companions chuckled, as Neville explained more about Hogwarts. Alecto Carrow was the Muggle Studies teacher, who ran her lessons by making Muggles and Muggle-borns out to be animals. Neville had got another scar below his eye for asking her how much Muggle blood she and her brother had.

Neville had been reviving and rallying the spirit of Dumbledore's Army, by doing what they could to remind people that Harry Potter was out there fighting. The DA had worked hard to release younger years who had been sentenced to torture. Unfortunately, sometimes, like Terry Boot, they had been caught and their skins used like a punch bag. But they didn't want to spill too much pure blood, only to rough the audacious up a bit, and the only people in real danger turned out to be the children of those the Ministry had been offended by. Xenophilius Lovegood's pro-Potter stance had got Luna arrested from the Hogwarts Express.

"Neville, she's fine, we've-" Hermione cried.

"I know, she told me," he said, pulling out a coin, which looked strikingly like the ones that Dumbledore's Army had used. "Clever little things! Some of us had already left early on in the year, like Tom Daniels, Yulia Schreiber and that blonde Scouser from Marteslon... sorry I can't remember her name."

"Penelope?" Harry offered.

"Yeah, Penelope Llewis! And of course, Marcena had joined Potterwatch, which is great, since they were helping from the outside, while we were inside.

"Speaking of which, Luna told me about you and Marcena! Congratulations! You got there after eight years!"

Gallardo swallowed, he didn't want to talk about that now; it pained him too much to think about her now. "So, you were working with Potterwatch?" he tried to shift the subject.

"Yeah, but we couldn't ask the students, especially fifth years or below to keep up with the stunts. Luna had been taken and Ginny had not come back from home since Easter. What had happened to Terry Boot and Kenshin Hwang really shook people, so we could never be carefree again, or ask anyone to put themselves at too much risk."

"You've not been using the Carrow twins for anything?" Gallardo asked suddenly.

"No, Flora and Hestia did enough for us two years ago, with rooting out Bordeaux's gang," Neville said. "I feel sorry for them the most, because you can see that all this Dark Lord sucking up isn't even in their hearts, but they have to pretend...

"Anyway, then when they came for Hagrid, they were prepared. Octavian Scorpius, someone who's trained in hunting Giants and other creatures, came with them. They would have succeeded, had it not been for Marks, who subdued them all. They're both on the run now; unfortunately, for us, Marks was our best protectors, so that was a blow to our team.

"What about Eduardo, isn't he still of school age?" Hermione asked.

"You'll see in a minute. Next, they chased after Gran-"

"Neville!" Harry gasped.

"I suppose it made sense, since they wanted to shut me up and it was only a matter of time when they would pull a Luna on me," smiled Neville, with a frightening twinkle. "I suppose it, made sense at the time, to send Dawlish, who, let's just say will always be afraid of old ladies!

"Gran's on the run now; she sent me a letter saying that I'm my parent's son- a true Longbottom, and she's really proud of me." Neville sighed.

Gallardo grinned pensively, happy that Neville's grandmother had finally, not only accepted, but embraced Neville Longbottom with the pride he deserved.

"We're glad to hear that," Hermione said.

"Yeah," said Neville. "Still, that meant that they'd either kill me or send me to Azkaban, so I knew that I had to disappear and that Hogwarts wasn't safe any more."

"Mate, are we not going back there?" Ron asked.

Neville began grinning like a delighted school boy once more, as they ascended up a flight of stairs and towards a door. "Some people reckon that you lot have just been on the run, but I reckon that you've been up to something big, something great!"

Neville placed his hand on the door, teasing their intrigued faces. "Harry, Gallardo, Hermione and Ron- the four travellers, welcome home!" He pushed open the door.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed reading. Please read and review. The next chapter will be called the Horn and the Banner!  
**


	2. Chapter 2- The Horn and the Banner

Chapter 2- The Horn and the Banner

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter. Here comes the next one. Again there were bits that I found difficult to write, as I had to squeeze my version in. I had to research the layout and map of Hogwarts, as far as I know that's fairly accurate. I was a bit disappointed with JK's battle plan, but in all fairness to her, she was more worried about the trio and the Diadem angle. Can anyone let me know, if there's a part of Hogwarts that I've left unchecked or unseen from any of the positions?**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! I've put the Spanish translation at the end.**

* * *

Neville motioned for Harry to walk through.

"Harry Potter!" screamed a voice, as soon as he had done just that.

"Gallardo?"

"Hermione!"

"Ron?"

All four of them were ambushed with a round of hugs, back pats and handshakes, as if they had just won gold medals for their country. There were over twenty people, all cheering in jubilation.

"All right, all right! Calm down!" Neville commanded.

Gallardo recognised, through the scars, bruises and cuts on their faces and limbs. Seamus Finnigan, Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown, made up the Gryffindors. The Hufflepuffs consisted of Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones. Amongst the Marteslons were Masam Nobutada, Sandra Mars and Hayley Carpenter. The Ravenclaws were Michael Corner, Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein and Eduardo Sempatho.

The room looked like a warm, most inner and strong part of a treehouse. The walls proudly held up four banners. There was the gold lion of Gryffindor, before a red background; the black badger of Hufflepuff, in yellow; the white stallion of Marteslon, in Persian green, and the bronze eagle of Ravenclaw, in blue. There were armchairs, multi-coloured hammocks, four bookshelves (propping a few broomsticks) and a wooden wireless.

"Where are we?" Ron asked.

"The Room of Requirement, of course!" Neville replied. "I guess, I really needed a sanctuary from the Carrows, where any of their supporters or loyalists couldn't get in."

"You have to tell the Room exactly what you want, but we leave that to Neville because he really _gets_ this room," Seamus informed.

"It wasn't like this when I first arrived," Neville shrugged."Just had one hammock, but gradually more popped up, as did a bathroom when girls started to arrive."

"Yeah, because we actually care about hygiene," Sandra said.

"The path to Aberforth opened up, when we were hungry," Neville informed. "He's been providing us with provisions ever since."

"So, what have you been up to?" Ernie grinned. "There have been rumours, on Potterwatch, that you broke into Gringotts!"

"We did," Harry confirmed.

"And you broke out on a dragon?" Eduardo asked.

"Yes, that's true," Gallardo nodded.

"That is so cool!" Eduardo roared with laughter, prompting a ripple in the room.

Suddenly, Harry began to wince; Gallardo and Ron had to steady him.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Neville asked, as the others followed him in looking concerned. "Are you tired, do you want to sit?" A couple of people, who were sat down, willingly gave up their chairs.

"No, thank you, it's fine," Harry croaked. But the look on his face told Gallardo that anything was but fine.

"So, Harry, what's the plan?" Seamus asked.

"Plan? No...there's just something that we- us four- need to do and we'll get out of here?"

There was a stinging silence.

"What do you mean: 'get out of here'?" Neville demanded sceptically.

"We haven't come back to stay," Harry said. "There's something we need to do-"

"Which is what?"

"I-I can't tell you," Harry said, almost bashfully.

"Why not? It's to do with defeating Riddle, right?" Neville questioned. "Then we can help!" His words were met by the nodding and murmmering assent of the other people.

"Thank you, so much, but you don't understand. We have to do it alone."

Gallardo turned to look at his friend. It just didn't seem right to go on alone, when there were so many peole willing to help and show immense loyalty. Especially since, they had no idea what the object they were hunting actually was.

"Why?" Neville insisted.

"Because... it's a job that Dumbledore wanted us to keep... I mean, he wanted us to do!" Harry said feebly, feeling the loss of enthusiasm in the room.

"We are his army!" Neville implored. "Everyone here has been fighting and resisting, and been battered by the Carrows for two long years. But we don't care! Why? Because of you, and what you represent: hope! Have we not all proven that we're loyal to Dumbledore; loyal to you?"

Before Harry could answer, the portrait door opened to reveal Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas and Michael Goodman, who Neville had called with the DA coins. Suddenly, they were followed by Lee Jordan, Fred, George, Ginny and Cho Chang, who stepped aside to make room for Yulia Schreiber, Tom Daniels and Penelope Llewis.

All these people, wanting to stand by them and help, it felt so heartwarming.

"You've got to stop this!" pleaded Harry to Neville.

"Harry!" Gallardo pulled him, Ron and Hermione away._ "Necesitamos su ayuda; no debemos decir que es un Horcrux." _He hoped they understood his discreet suggestion that he believed was a win-win situation.

_"Um... Gallardo, en ingles, por favor?" _Ron urged. Obviously not.

"We need their help, we have no idea what it even is," Gallardo whispered.

"We don't need to tell them it's a Horcrux, do we?" Hermione added, and the other two nodded in assent.

"Right, OK," Harry cleared his throat. "We've come looking for an object- a relic- that will help us defeat You-Know-Who. We don't know what it is exactly, but we think it may have belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw. Do you know of such an item?" He glanced at the Ravenclaws, who just look confused. This wasn't working, it just made them look like dipsticks.

"It might have the emblem of an eagle on it," Hermione suggested.

"Well there is the Lost Diadem of Ravenclaw," Luna said. "Daddy and I-"

"Yeah, but it's the _Lost _Diadem," Corner pointed out. "It's been lost for centuries. No living person or curator has ever seen it."

"Excuse me, but what's a diadem?" Ron asked.

"It's sort of-" Hannah began, but Neville had already said those words. Both stopped and looked at each other.

"Sorry," Hannah squeaked.

"No, you first," Neville said courteously, prompting her to blush.

"It's like a crown," Hannah said.

"OK, that's... something," Harry nodded.

Gallardo nodded back. It was something, though they had no idea where exactly it was.

"There's a statue of it on Ravenclaw's head, in our Common Room," Cho said. "Harry, I can take you there so can have a look. Would you like that?"

"No!" Ginny stood up, before Harry could answer. Cho looked as if she was petrified.

"No, Luna can take him," Ginny said sheepishly. "Won't you, Luna?"

"Of course," Luna beamed, standing up. "Right this way!" She led Harry out of the Room, as he threw the Cloak over them.

Just then, the portrait door flew open, to let in two people, who leapt in joy when they saw who was there.

"Hey, Gallardo!" Glenn exclaimed, hugging his brother.

"I've missed you so much!" Mary wept, as he held her tightly.

"I've missed you too, both of you," Gallardo croaked, breaking apart. Even though it had been weeks, to Gallardo, since they last spoke, but for Mary and Glenn, it had been two years!

"So, where's my present?" Mary laughed, through her tears, while the rest of the crowd quickly busied themselves with little chores.

Gallardo laughed, but then saw the face of someone that brought the tears to his throat. He swallowed as their dark brown eyes met. Her skin was worn from the stress and all that she had to endure this year, yet when she gave a teary and proud smile, she looked a few years younger and like an angel. She rushed to Gallardo, who threw his arms around her, as she kissed him twice on each cheek and forehead. Normally, something like this would have embarrassed him, but this time he was so happy to see the first woman, who had ever loved him.

"How are you, Mama?" he managed to utter.

"Now that I've seen you, I feel so blessed!" Miranda said, wiping her eyes. "Neville's coins told Mary and Glenn that you were coming here! I had to see for myself! Everyday and night, I would hope and pray that you were OK, that you would come back to me." She sniffed, wiped her tears and smiled brightly but longingly. "And here you are, alive, probably not eating as well as you should!" she laughed, prompting Gallardo to return it. "You've been out fighting, and inspiring so many, and I am so proud that you're my son!"

Gallardo swallowed and nodded.

"Can you forgive me? For not being as understanding as I should have? For not standing up for you and supporting you those times that I should have?"

Gallardo held her shoulders and took a deep breath. _"No hay nada que perdonar, Mama. _Can you forgive me, for leaving like I did?"

_"No hay nada que perdonar, Gallardo!"_ Miranda replied, before hugging him once more.

From behind her, Clive Eagle stepped out, his hair greyer and eyes more tender than how Gallardo remembered.

"Dad," Gallardo acknowledged, nodding and straightening his composure.

"Gallardo..." Clive began, before motioning towards an isolated part of the room, like an office cubicle. "I was wrong," Clive said. "I was wrong about many things. I thought that all those times when I was harsh on you, when I- well- bullied you like no father should- I thought that I was toughening you up! But I was wrong, because you aren't just a stronger man than I am, you are better man than I have ever been. I know that even if I told you that I was proud of the man you are, it doesn't absolve-"

"Dad, it's OK," Gallardo nodded. Due to what had gone on between them, there was no hug, but a good handshake that had all the hope that was needed.

So it was, Gallardo Eagle was reunited with his family; the support, mutual forgiveness and pride made his heart leap with joy. But then, he gazed upon someone else and that sent a flush of guilt, surprise and anxiety down his body, even though it retained the joy he was feeling.

Gallardo excused himself to approach the brunette, who had her hair tied back and wore a Persian green caftan and black trousers.

"Hey," he said. But Marcena didn't respond.

"I didn't see you come in," he tried again.

"No," Marcena croaked, almost silently. "No you didn't."

Gallardo's heart caught in his throat. Granted that this was all his fault, but it terrified him that in the place of his sweet Marcena, was someone so hurt and so cold, that he could see it in her eyes. He hoped that his Marcena was behind those chocolate brown pupils.

"Hey, guys, we need your help!' Ron said, motioning for them to follow. They met Hermione at the door of the Room of Requirements.

"We still need to find a way to destroy the Horcruxes, don't we?" Ron asked.

"Of course," Gallardo nodded.

"Well, I think that I've just found a way!" Ron grinned.

"OK, how?" Marcena enquired, seemingly losing a bit of her coldness.

"Follow me, I'll tell you on the way," Ron said excitedly, as Hermione grinned in awe.

They each applied a Perception Filter Charm on themselves and stepped into the castle. Having lost the sword in Gringotts, they had one other option, and where better to get it than the girls bathroom at the end of the Second Floor.

"So let me get this straight," Marcena asked. "You and Hermione are going to venture down into a big smelly pipe, to get into a chamber that some psycho used to plan attacks on Muggle-borns, so that you can yank out the teeth of a snake that's been dead for six years?"

"About right, yeah!" Ron nodded, causing them all to chuckle.

"But Ron, you need Parseltoungue to get into the Chamber of Secrets," Gallardo pointed out. "Last time I checked, Harry's with Luna."

"That's true," Ron conceded, looking at the central sink unit. "But I've learnt a thing or two from Harry." He cleared his throat and made a strangled hissing noise.

"Ron, are you sure that this will work?" Hermione asked worriedly

_"Hussssshhhhh!" _Ron hissed, before following with another round of hissess.

To everyone's surprise, the sink unit began to rumble and dismantle into several smaller sinks, until they stepped aside to reveal a gaping hole in the middle of the floor.

"You two stay here, we'll go down and get some Basilisk teeth," Hermione said.

"But that's a vertical drop!" Marcena protested. "If you're going down you'll need us to give you some rope. _Funis et Vecte!"_ she cried, conjuring up a rotating lever with a sturdy rope attached. "Gallardo, since you're stronger, you need to lower them in and bring them out. You'll need to use your wand."

Gallardo nodded and pulled the rope out, before throwing it into the dark hole. "Good luck," he said to Ron and Hermione, who climbed down the cord and softly reached the bottom.

"Well, mate, we've reached the end!" Ron's voice echoed. "Just pull us up when we get back, yeah?"

"Will do!" Gallardo shouted after them. He knew that Ron and Hermione had began walking away, deep into the Chamber of Secrets. The past few minutes served well to distract him from the anxiety that stung him. It felt good to see Marcena laugh and join in with their work, but the next moment was a very long and awkward one, where neither seemed to know how to progress.

Then Gallardo said something he should have earlier: "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, you're note told me that," Marcena muttered. "Do you realise how cheap and stupid you made me feel, when I woke up from the most amazing night I had for so long?" There was the icy bitterness that had returned to her voice.

"I never meant this, I swear!" Gallardo exclaimed.

"Did I not say that I would wait for you?" Marcena demanded.

Gallardo nodded remorsefully.

"So why did you lie to me and leave me a crappy note?"

"I knew that if I waited for you to wake up, if I held you, I wouldn't want to let you go!"

"So, all this, was it just a grand gesture for yourself?"

Gallardo shook his head and grabbed her shoulders. "No, Marcena! I did what I did to protect _you! _I did it for _you!_ If I'd stayed, I would be putting you in danger! Diablus and Riddle would be looking for you! So how could I not go and find them first and finish it?"

Marcena began to cry silently, and brushed his hands off. "Did you know? All along?"

"No, I didn't!" snapped Gallardo angrilly, making her jump. He sighed and backed away, trying to calm down, hating himself for making the girl he loved scared. "Look, Marcena... I thought and hoped that I was to stay with you. I only realised yesterday that I couldn't." He embraced her and touched her forehead with his, and held her shoulders once more. She began sobbing quietly so he enveloped her with his arms.

After a few seconds, she hugged back, which eased the pain in his heart. Eventually, she calmed down, but pulled back.

"Did you ever stop and think how I'd feel if I was holding you back? That I was the reason you weren't out there fulfilling your destiny?" Marcena whispered.

Gallardo's heart sank; never had he thought of that angle. How could he have missed that, even though he claimed to know and love her.

"I am so so sorry," was all he could muster.

"Look, Gallardo, I can't deal with all of this now," Marcena wiped her eyes dry. "It's all too much. You've got better things to do, so maybe we should talk about this tomorrow."

Gallardo nodded sadly.

"Hey, Gallardo! Marcena!" Hermione's voice echoed. "We've done it! Can you pull us up, please?"

Gallardo circled his wand on the lever, which pulled the weight of Ron and Hermione up. He eventually resorted to the manual pull once he got the momentum going. Ron and Hermione flew over the edge of the pit yelling: "Geronimo!"

They were a little scruffier than before, and wetter, but were completely overjoyed like hyper children. In Ron's right hand were a few Basilisk fangs, in Hermione's was the Cup of Hufflepuff, with a gash through it. Their free hands were entwined together giddily. However, sensing the sombre atmosphere between their friends, they quickly let go.

"We did it!" Hermione smiled.

"No, she did," Ron corrected. " She stabbed and destroyed the Horcrux."

"That's great," Gallardo croaked.

Suddenly, a silver cat dashed before them, and spoke with the voice of Professor McGonagall.

"Hogwarts is under attack. Members of the Order meet in the Great Hall, as soon as possible!" The cat vanished as soon as it had finished speaking.

The friends drew their wands and marched towards the Great Hall- Hermione and Marcena walked side-by-side, while Gallardo and Ron lagged behind slightly.

"Mate," Gallardo whispered, patting Ron on the back. "If you love her, and she loves you, then don't let what's happening between Marcena and I get in the way of your happiness. We'll get through this."

Ron flushed slightly, but nodded and returned the gesture on his friend's shoulder. The look in his eyes said all the hope and understanding that Gallardo could ask for.

There was a crash echoing from one of the rooms nearby, as the friends reached closer to the Great Hall. Putting the Charm back on themselves, they stole into supposedly the strongest part of Hogwarts.

Before them stood a group of students in school uniform; the Gryffindors, Marteslons, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Slytherins. Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout and Slughorn stood at the back, almost frozen in anticipation.

The four friends looked at the front of the Hall to find a scarlett robed man and grey moustache towering before the students, behind him was a group of, what were no doubt, Death Eaters.

"I'm sure some of you will be well aware," the man boomed. "That Professor Snape has had to leave the school, which leaves me, Professor Octavian Scorpius, as Acting Headmaster, and within the remit of my power to call this meeting. It has been brought to my attention that Harry Potter may be within this castle tonight!"

There was a hush of whispering. Were they too late? Had they been discovered? Gallardo could not see Harry, which he took to mean that he had not been caught.

McGonagall, who had no doubt called a meeting, stood apprehensively. She caught sight of the four and shook her head.

_[Professor Snape has been forced to flee] _she communicated to them. _[It's not safe to converse here, find Potter and meet him from where you came. Leave the Hall discreetly.]_

Gallardo nodded, confirming that he had heard.

"Quiet!" barked Scorpius. "I will make it very clear, anyone found to be helping or sympathising with him shall be dealt with like the traitor they are!" The whole room's backs shivered, some even started to whimper.

"Silence! If anyone is found to be withholding information, they will be treated like a Potter and Order of the Phoenix sympathiser, so now will be the time to tell me if anyone knows anything at all!"

Scorpius strutted amongst the students, who all looked down or away from him.

"Anyone?" he demanded. "Noone? Then perhaps Professor McGonagall would like to tell me how she, Professors Sprout, Slughorn and Flitwick knew that there was a meeting in the Great Hall before I even called it?"

McGonagall swallowed and edged her hand towards her wand.

"Very foolish, Minerva," scoffed Scorpius. He quickly grabbed a first year girl and flung her between himself and McGonagall. The students gasped.

"No!" a third year Hufflepuff, with dark blonde hair, shouted.

"E-eve!" sobbed the first year.

"P-put me in- in her place," stammered Eve, edging towards Scorpius. She held the first year's hand and gave a grim smile, before Scorpius flung her sister away and grabbed her by the hair.

"One insolent brat or another, it makes no difference to me!" snarled Scorpius. "Now answer my question, Minerva!"

"Let her go!" Gallardo bellowed, wand at the ready. Ron, Marcena and Hermione followed suite and spread out. The group of five Death Eaters also took aim.

"You cowards!" Marcena cursed.

"You'd fight us, would you?" Scorpius laughed.

Before anyone could answer, the glass behind him burst into shards. Scorpius and his band wheeled around to meet a grey Hippogriff descending upon him. He stumbled back, only to be blasted to the ground by the rider. The shock allowed Marcena to pull Eve to safety before deflecting a spell cast by one of the Death Eaters. Within seconds, McGonagall, Flitwick, Slughorn and Sprout had felled the remaining Death Eaters, while Gallardo and Hermione apprehended Scorpius with ropes. The doors flew open, as Kingsley, Lupin, Arthur, Molly and Neville led the DA students in. Following them were George, Fred, Clive and Miranda, and dozens of Order members.

Everyone present stared in awe and disbelief at the rider of the Hippogriff, who lowered a brown hood to reveal a man with slightly messy brown hair, stubble but a warm and energetic face.

"Excuse my unorthodox entrance, but I couldn't really use the door! Is everyone all right?" Professor Leono Marks grinned, before nodding to each of the four and the teachers. "As you were, Professor McGonagall."

"Right... yes..." McGonagall said surprised. "The castle is not safe for the students. I have transfigured the statues and suits of armour to defend the school, Professor Flitwick has applied the most complex Protective Charms, but nothing will keep the enemy out indefinitely."

There was a cold, high and chilling voice that echoed and shook Hogwarts, a voice that caused screaming and terrified tears.

"I know that you are preparing to fight! Your efforts are futile and you cannot win. You cannot fight me. I have a legion of soldiers, Dementors and Inferi! I have one thousand Rivarian riders, jackal men with vicious and hungry dogs, by my side.

"I do not want to kill you. I do not want to spill magical blood. Give me Harry Potter, and none shall be harmed."

Professor Marks raised his wand to his mouth and his voice echoed like Voldemort's.

"You have no right to be making threats, Voldemort!" he bellowed. "Withdraw! Withdraw your legion now! Otherwise, we will make our stand, we will protect each other till our last breath and we will drive you out!"

There was a round of applause from the Hall; Gallardo couldn't help but smile at his friend and mentor's audacity.

"You have until midnight," Voldemort replied simply.

"But that's Harry Potter right there!" Pansy Parkinson screeched, pointing at Harry, who had been lost in the midst of the crowd. Immediately, dozens of members from the DA, led by Neville, Luna and Hannah, stepped in between Harry and the Slytherins.

Marks rode his Hippogriff along the raised platform and stood next to Harry. He turned to face the crowd. "With your permission, Professor McGonagall, we need to evacuate the students; Aberforth will provide them with a safe passage. If anyone of age, wishes to stand with us and show our enemy one thing, show them that Hogwart will never truly be his! That Hogwarts is made up of brave, loyal, resilient and intelligent witches and wizards, with good and strong hearts, then let them stand together and tell Lord Voldemort and Lord Diablus, that their reign is over! Tonight, we take back Hogwarts!"

"FOR HOGWARTS!" roared Neville, and the whole Hall, even some of the Slytherins, echoed.

"I hate to ruin the mood, I really do," Slughorn said, shaking his head. "But we are hopelessly outnumbered and overmatched! They have one thousand Rivarian riders!'

"Yes, but we have a little support too," a new voice sounded. Gallardo's heart leapt with joy when he saw Marco Enfield, Adam Jones and behind them, Jason Webb and Nicola Webb- both siblings grinned at him and held a sniper rifle and bag.

Marco introduced himself and his group to everyone and greeted Marks.

"So this is our aid?" Zacharias Smith scoffed. "Two Wizards and two Muggles?"

"No, but they should be here any minute now," Marks replied.

Just then a familiar flute played a tune that awakened more memories within him, it made the hairs on his body stand and salute.

Through the Lake, swam red and orange Griffins, grey and green Hippogriffs, and white and brown Pegasi, a whole platoon of them. Lee Jordan gaped in awe as the riders of these steeds emerged into the grounds humbly yet majestically. Three banners: a red sun on a blue background, a blue moon on a grey and green cloud on an orange, blew in the wind, as help arrived to Hogwarts, as promised. The leaders were the only ones that rode into the Hall, and the chief of the platoon dismounted, his five foot height confirmed his identity, but Gallardo was still dumbfounded to see him, and a few other faces, here in flesh.

"Captain Legorio Mirklore, at your service," he said bowing slightly.

"Gallardo Eagle, at yours!" Gallardo drew him in for an overjoyed hug. "Thank you!" he said, once they had broken apart.

Legorio flushed, nodded and cleared his throat. "The Cult of Rivarians is a dangerous enemy of ours, and we are honoured to fight alongside you again. Lord Thrandol sends his regards, but apologises as he could not be here tonight."

Professor McGonagall began evacuating the students, House by House they rose and were escorted out by the prefects, there were children crying and being comforted by friends and older siblings.

Almost all the Slytherins, except Horace Slughorn, left at once. Flora and Hestia Carrow lingered and looked at Gallardo, with a conflicted expression.

Gallardo nodded towards Hector, their brother, who was part of the evacuation party. Gallardo smiled understandingly, as the twins thanked him and left.

About a fifth of the Ravenclaws stayed behind, while even more of the Hufflepuffs and Marteslons did so. The leavers included Zacharias Smith, who even had the nerve to push past a first year, before being told off by Eve. Half of the Gryffindor's stayed behind, prompting McGonagall to scold Colin Creevy into leaving.

Meanwhile, Molly and Ginny were bitterly arguing over whether the latter, being underage, should be allowed to stay and fight. Ginny ended up crying when Molly, with the agreement of Arthur and Bill, refused to let her be involved.

"How can I stand not knowing?" Ginny cried. "When everyone I love is here?"

"Excuse me Mrs Weasley but, how about Ginny shadows me?" Marcena suggested. She looked over to Madam Pomfrey and beckoned to Ginny, while the former nodded. "Madam Pomfrey thinks it's OK."

"I suppose so," Molly conceded. "All right, Ginny, you listen to me! You stay with Marcena and Madam Pomfrey and you do exactly as they tell you, do you understand?"

"Yes, Mum," Ginny sighed.

"Good girl," Molly leaned over to kiss her daughter on the cheek.

"Good girl," Fred repeated mockingly, before he could get close enough, Ginny kicked him in the shin.

As Professor McGonagall returned, Marks was galloping and rallying the Phoenixians, waving the banner of the fire within.

"Voldemort's army is in Hogsmeade, which is North of the Castle."

"Our intelligence suggests that it's possible for them to send some waves through the Forbidden Forest in the West," Adrialla informed.

"So we should have a few stationed on the West Wall and Courtyard," Kingsley said.

"We'll cover all bases, just in case," Marks declared. "Professor McGonagall, your gargoyles and suits of armour will do most of the infantry melee. Could you keep a watch over our Southern side?"

McGonagall nodded.

"Remus and Kingsley," Marks rode to the two. "I want you to take your group and watch the Northern Battlements!'

"We'll be glad to!" Lupin replied.

"Professor Sprout and Neville, I want you and your group to check them from Herbology, on the East side. Use any plants you can to bombard them, the Northern group may need your support!

"Sir Firenze," he addressed the centaur. "Support them from the Transfiguration Courtyard. Arthur, can you help Firenze lead his unit?"

Arthur duly nodded.

"Luna, Mrs Weasely and Horace, can I trust you for a visual from the Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Astronomy Towers. The enchantments should protect you, but if you need to then abandon the tower rather than risk your life! You hear me?"

"Of course, sir," Luna assented, followed by Molly and Professor Slughorn.

"Madam Pomfrey, would I be right in thinking that the Great Hall would be a better infirmary than the hospital wing, if we use the trophy room?"

"It would, Professor," Madam Pomfrey confirmed. "But I will need some of my volunteers to retrieve some potions, herbs and ointments."

"Ginny and I can do that," Marcena suggested, before being supported by Ginny.

Marks nodded. "Legorio, Filius, you're with me, we will be leading the defence of the West Battlements, and if necessary the Courtyard." He checked his watch, as the Phoenixians mobilised with their chosen groups.

"Not long till midnight. Remember, red sparks for when you require our help; green for when the enemy starts retreating.

"Ladies and gentleman, we are going to war!"

As he rode out of the Hall, his words gave a chilling effect on Gallardo's skin. He made his way to Marcena, who stood next to Nicola. They, Mary, Glenn, Adrialla and Benvio were part of the medical team.

"Hey," he said, holding her shoulders. His heart was beating with fear, his eyes most definitely gave it away; she looked down, eluding his gaze. "Marcena, I need you to stay safe now, OK? Please, no unnecessary risks; this isn't like what we faced two years ago-"

"I need you to stop trying to molly coddle me!" Marcena snapped. "You have a job to do, can you just find Harry and do it?" She still refused to make eye contact, she didn't want him to see her watery eyes.

"Fine," he said coldly and strode off.

"Why are you being so cold to him?" Nicola asked.

"It's complicated," Marcena muttered.

"Did he hit you, or maliciously cheat on you, humiliate you or abuse you?" Nicola asked directly.

"No!" Marcena cried indignantly. "No, no, no! He'd never do that!"

"Girls, can you get those potions from the hospital wing?" Madam Pomrey requested.

"Yes, ma'am!" Nicola called, leading Marcena and Ginny out of the Great Hall. "So, do you not think it's a bit petty to hate him like that?"

"I don't hate him," Marcena said. "We've just got some things to sort out, but we will when we talk later."

"Can you promise that there will be a later?" Nicola challenged.

Marcena stopped dead in her tracks and bit her finger. Suddenly, it dawned on her that she couldn't, not in all certainty. She felt angry, but realised that the man she loved was about to go on a potentially life threatening operation in a castle that was supposed to be blazed by a warlord, and the last thing he would remember her doing was slapping him in the face when he tried to show he cared.

_No, this can't be how it ends! It can't be how we leave things! _Marcena thought, wiping the hot tears from her eyes. The thought of losing him like this killed her, she had to put this right!

"Where's Gallardo?" Marcena cried. "I need to find Gallardo!"

"Marcena, Madam Pomfrey's given us a job-" Ginny protested.

"Yeah, we'll get to that! I need to wish him luck, I need to tell him that I love him!" Marcena began bustling past the last of the evacuees, all fourth years and above. She pushed past a squadron of Order members, despite the massive height disparity. She frantically searched, peering over the seventh floor staircase at the massess of fighters marching into position like ants, or a herd just before a stampede.

"Gallardo!" she called out, over the staircases, like a mother who had lost her child amongst a crowd of complete strangers.

But he, nor Harry, Ron or Hermione, were anywhere to be seen.

* * *

**Spanish:**

_**Necessitamos su ayuda, no debemos decir que es un Horcrux-**_**We need their help, we don't have to to say that it is a Horcrux.  
**

_**No hay nada que perdonar-**_**There's nothing to forgive.**

**Author's Note: There's the second chapter done! Did anyone work out it the last chapter that Captain Legorio would be making a comeback? **

**Please read and review.**

**The next chapter will be called "The Siege Begins", where the battle begins in the North. Meanwhile, Riddle makes Gallardo an offer, and a very tempting one!**


	3. Chapter 3- The Siege Begins

Chapter 3- The Siege Begins

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter. Man, this chapter was hard work! Over 8000 words. I've tried to cover all fronts of the battle. Needless to say that there is strong violence, injury and even death in this chapter.  
**

**Just to clear up any confusion about time: up until the Nagashima, everything is happening simultaneously.**

**I hope you enjoy this long one anyway. **

* * *

Before Marcena had any time to think anything else, someone else caught her eye, as he was prowling across the group that Kingsley and Lupin were leading.

"Eduardo!' she snapped. The boy jumped, before sheepishly approaching his older sister.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing here?" Marcena demanded. "You're supposed to have evacuated by now."

"I want to stay and fight!" Eduardo said.

"Eddie, you're underage!" Marcena shook her head; he was walking along side them as they entered the fourth floor.

"Only just!" Eduardo argued. "And don't call me Eddie!"

"How about he tags along with us?" Ginny asked. "It's safer."

"No," Marcena said bluntly. "I'm not having it. Eduardo, please, you need to go. Mum is all alone; Dasia is out of the country. Mum needs you." Her voice began to break, as her burdened eyes met his; she put a soft hand to his cheek and sighed.

Without a word, Eduardo turned on his heel and practically ran away, begrudgingly.

"It's for the best," Marcena whispered. She darted towards the hospital wings, her companions startled by her sudden surge in determination.

"Ginny, I need you to pick up as many bandages as you can, I'll sort the potions and herbs!" she declared. "Nicola, can you bring the beds, please?"

"Excuse me?" Nicola laughed.

"The beds, so we can let any casualties a comfy place to rest," Marcena replied.

"Yeah, I know, honey, but how am I supposed to bring them all?"

"Well, you know, you..." Marcena began, but blushed and laughed. "Never mind. You can help me take some of the potions down." She flicked her wand, levitating the mattresses.

Madam Pomfrey thanked them all, once they reached the Great Hall again. Marcena eagerly suggested that some of the medical team would have to be stationed at different points, which everyone unanimously agreed with. So it was, Marcena and Ginny would head North, Nicola would watch the East and Adrialla's services were required West.

At that moment, the air froze as a wave of sound echoed, breaching the eardrums of those who dared to listen. The chimes of the Central Clock called, as everyone fell silent.

Tung! Break. Tung! Break. Tung! Break. Tung!

Unlike it's usual tune, the symphony was short, stretched and ominous, as the hour of midnight fell. All units were sombre, as they all realised that here they were, past the point of no return. Within minutes, if not seconds, Lord Voldemort and Lord Diablus would launch their first wave of the assault. The siege had begun, and it would be a very long night.

_2nd May 1999_

Tung! The Northern Wall faced the iron gate of Hogwarts, which was preceded by the Quidditch pitch. The clouds began to cover the stars, as a chill swarmed at them. McGonagall's infantry of stone warriors, gargoyles and suits of armour stood to attention, just outside the pitch, swords and spears at the ready.

Sir Brown, a muscular man in his forties, insisted on leading the infantry, so he stood amidst his towering comrades. While Lupin, Kingsley and Jason were amongst those that poised themselves on the battlements. Several torches and lamps burned to illuminate the depths of the night. A cloud of a shadow could be seen approaching, stalking its prey: Hogwarts.

For a moment, nothing happened. Sir Brown glared at the masses of cloaked figures that began to gather outside.

Suddenly, the gate flew of its hinges and onto some of the infantry; the crash resonated throughout. A troll charged in, grunting as he swang his club, smashing it on the stone and metal.

"Charge!" roared Sir Brown, the infantry rammed the troll with their spears. Despite managing to crush some soldiers, the troll's belly was gouged, it fell within seconds.

However, a red curse blasted another soldier, as a band of masked Death Eaters came pouring in meeting the infantry head on.

"Hold your line!" ordered Sir Brown, firing at them. For a few minutes, the infantry held well; however, the weak garrison in the Quidditch pitch was quickly overcome by a band of fearsome Rivarians on foot. They ambushed the infantry with their maces, Viking broadswords and axes.

"Sir Brown, get out of there!" Kingsley roared.

Before Sir Brown could answer, a mace and axe flew into his sides, before a sword slashed into his spinal cord.

The Quidditch pitch and gate saw a horde of Death Eaters rush through, jeering as if they had already won.

"Fire at will!" Kingsley ordered. A volley of jinxes and arrows raced through they sky and collided with the invaders.

"How do you plan on taking them, again?" Lupin teased Jason, while stopping a Death Eater dead in his track with a powerful Crippling Jinx.

"With this!" Jason replied, loading his sniper rifle.

The serpent gargoyle near them was spitting fireworks at the enemies, before one of the Death Eaters blew it up with the Reductor Curse. However, the fact that he was seemingly out of range and behind a pillar didn't help him when Jason fired at his head. After a few shots, he opened a part of his rifle and neatly clicked in another clip, before resuming his fire.

The next wave of Death Eaters were more compact; they erected their wands up and formed a massive Shield Charm, which slowed them down quite a bit, but gave them perfect cover from the jinxes and arrows of the defenders.

"Turtle Formation," Lupin commented, almost impressed; however, this didn't last for long as band after band were getting close enough to shoot Killing and Cruciatus Curses at the Phoenixians. Only one Killing Curse hit an Elf, but a few of the defenders were shot back, screaming in pain.

A jet of white sprang straight into Kingsley, who yelled in agony as he was thrown back.

"Kingsley!" Oliver Wood yelled, pulling him back to his feet before ducking to avoid another curse, which blasted a hole in the wall behind them.

"Fire down vertically!' Lupin roared, taking the helm. _"Terra Firma!" _he growled, as a greenish brown ball: a compact rock of soil, iron ore and earth was thrust at the Death Eaters that climbed the walls. Some of them fell but more in the Turtle Formation were entering the grounds.

Lupin fired a jet of red into the air. "Backup! We need backup!" he called towards the East Wall.

"Professor Sprout, Neville, Kingsley needs our help!" Ernie Macmillan said, as he scouted. The East had been free of any attacks, but it seemed as if the North needed their support. "Death Eaters in Turtle Formation approaching fast!"

"Mandrakes?" Neville asked Sprout, who nodded. Neville turned to his platoon, which included Ernie, Justin, Clive, Tom, Hayley, Hannah, Susan and a few more Hufflepuffs. Hannah Abbott and Tom Daniels had managed to bring up dozens of Mandrake pots and other fierce plants.

"Raise up the Mandrakes, prepare to fire at the entering Death Eaters!" Neville commanded. His platoon levitated the pots and aimed. He swished his arm, "Fire!"

A volley of Mandrake pots landed on the turtle units that emerged into the grounds. The pots smashed and the ugly plants opened their mouths to squeal like a banshee. The Death Eaters dropped their wands, allowing Lupin to stun them down.

To their surprise, the Death Eaters began retreating. Surely not?

"Well done, people!" Lupin roared to them all; however, Kingsley shook his head.

"No, Remus, it ain't over yet," he said.

He was right; from amongst the gate came about a hundred of icy pale skinned humanoids, with ragged clothes and a frighteningly absent expression: they were Inferi!

Despite their malnourished outer shells, they had immense strength as they tossed aside the broken limbs of the statues.

Jason fired a few shots in vital points, but to no avail.

"They can't feel pain," Lupin said.

"We'll have to try this won't we?" Jason grinned, drawing a European broadsword.

"You never cease to amaze!"

But there was no time to chat, as the Inferi began leaping and climbing upon the walls like an army of ants. A few of the defenders were pounced on by these undead soldiers, as normal duelling spells had little effect, even the Stunning Spell only pushed at most.

An Inferius leapt from the wall and thrust his strong hand around Jason's neck; he sank his teeth onto his victim's ear. Jason cried out in pain, before Lupin managed to blast the Inferius down off the wall with a Knockback Jinx, leaving Jason wincing in shock.

* * *

In the South, McGonagall, Miranda, Fred and George, Penelope and Katie had used a conjoined ray of bright light and merely passed it at the hundred Inferi that had decided to seek refuge in the Lake. The flash was so powerful that they all had to look away, to avoid being blinded. They all managed to avoid that except George, who had to be hustled off by Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet to recover from his temporary blindness.

The Inferi; however, were far less lucky, as their grip on the walls began weakening and had no option but to run from the light. Many fell from the climb, and all literally fell into the deepest and darkest part of the Lake.

Miranda and McGonagall were about to cheer, but something very wrong caught their eye.

"Leono!" gasped McGonagall, seeing the silhouette of nine air serpents in the distant West.

Flashes of light and fire illuminated most of the outer parts of the Dark Forest, like lightening before a storm. The Inferi that came were soon compelled to shrivel and retreat, the trolls had so far been checked by the harmonious fire of Marks, Flitwick, Legorio and Marco, whilst the rest of the platoon supported. So far, nothing had managed to climb the wall.

But the shrill cry was about to change that. Over the forest and in the distance, but dangerously too close for comfort, were nine air serpents charging through the sky with the velocity of hawks, in a v-formation. Marks could see that three of them wore crimson red robes, skull caps and bronze masks over their eyes. The other six were robed in black, but all had an orange cobra and battle axe in a flame burned into their armour.

_No! _thought Marks. _I will not let the air serpents breach this wall!_ He didn't need reminding that they could be the downfall of Hogwarts.

"Cavalry, prepare to mount!" he commanded, as he mounted Buckbeak. Flitwick, Goldstein, Boot and Corner mounted a Pegasus each, while Marco, Kenshin Hwang and Masam Nobutada took a Griffin, a few others took an animal each, which made the cavalry.

"Cover us, please!" Marks said to Legorio and Goodman, who led a volley of jinxes at the air serpents, causing a Corporal rider to take a hit and fall to the ground.

"Cavalry, charge!" The ten riders jumped into the air to race at the air serpents.

"Divide!" the Baronze lieutenant barked.

"Flank defence! Mark them!" Marks ordered, as he and Flitwick led some to the right, whereas Marco led some left.

They charged at the attackers and locked themselves in an aerial duel, circling and firing like fighter jets. Marks was firing and deflect, but it proved impossible to hit a target due to the dexterity, movement and the darkness of the night.

Suddenly, a large red glow began to form in the North, whatever it was, he was thankful when his Disarming Charm threw the Baronze lieutenant off his steed, which was pulled down with the reins, as its master still clung on.

A few of the Phoenixians had been blasted, but they all managed to land on the battlements. However, Flitwick was in a zealous duel with another Baronze; both had taken a few injuries, even their steeds were getting enthusiastic about the duel, as they growled and neighed at one another. Sudddenly, the air serpent got in close and clamped its fangs on the Pegasus' legs. The winged horse kicked ferociously, breaking the skin on the air serpent's snout. The jaws snapped open; however, Flitwick was distracted and failed to see the Baronze take aim from a very close range.

_"Avada Kedavra!" _he hissed. A jet of green struck the Pegasus and threw Flitwick off.

"Filius!" Marks cried, jetting upon the offending Baronze. Buckbeak's claws and hooves collided with the air serpent, who was sent down with a crash. Marks darted towards Flitwick, who seemed to falling very fast towards the ground. Some of the fallen riders were dead, but most were moderately injured and steedless. Marks knew that Flitwick could not survive if he hit the ground, even if he miraculously managed just that, he would be at the mercy of the enemy.

_Arresto Momentum! _Marks thought. _Accio wand! _Flitwick's velocity depleted, before he was scooped up in Buckbeaks claws and back to the wall. Marks ensured that Flitwick was placed on a raised platform to recover, before dismounting from Buckbeak and having to hold a gargoyle to pant and recover. He smiled as the remaining riders pulled back when Goodman led another volley of covering fire.

"Well fought and well handled," Marks said proudly and the platoon nodded in appreciation and patted each other on the back. He wished that he could light his pipe and smoke to calm his nerves. But that would be breaking the promise he made to Marcena and Dasia, especially since he hadn't touched a pipe in two years. The last time was just after he found Gallardo's unconscious body, after Diablus had badly wounded him. He had no idea if Gallardo, the boy who was so valiant, resilient, hardworking, wise, but above all, caring for all things, who lay in his mentor's arms like a child, would survive the loss of blood that he had suffered. Glenn would have been all right, Marks was sure of it. But with Gallardo, he had doubt and was fearful. He had to struggle to not let Marcena, Eduardo or Mary see that fear. He had lit a pipe, but was caught by Marcena redhanded. Did she say anything? No. Was she disappointed? Yes, he could see it in her eyes. Yet she didn't bring it up, she just told him that Gallardo was starting to recover, if still weak. He had been relieved and overjoyed; he immediately put out the pipe and the craving like a match in water. He loved Gallardo like a son, he loved the way that Gallardo and Marcena made each other happy and how much they cared for one another, even if the going seemed to get tough. Of course his primary loyalty was to Hogwarts, to defend her till his last breath; however, a Hogwarts and Order victory would secure a blissful time and a blissful life for these two. That thought gave him breath, when he thought that he had none.

Marks sighed and looked upon the platoon. The wall was still standing and the battle was going their way. For now.

* * *

The Northern Battlements saw the determined fighting of Phoenixians. Jason struck many Inferi and Death Eaters down, Lupin and Kingsley lit the torch that repelled all Inferi. Dean and Seamus fired down at the hordes of attackers, which seemed to grow more by the minute.

"Come on, is this all you can do?" laughed Dean.

"Don't tempt fate," Lupin warned.

He was right, for Anappa Tsarius and five of his lieutenants rode on to the grounds, carrying a bright red orb on the tips of their conjoined maces. This orb grew and grew in size and blazed in heat. The Anappa had the orb levitated into the air.

The fire flashed and taunted the defenders.

"Unleash the Nagashima!" the Anappa snarled. The orb was propelled at the wall, very slowly and steadily.

"Fall back!" Lupin roared frantically. A thunder of footsteps sounded, signalling the retreat of the North defenders.

However, Jason seemed to be lingering, his curiosity preventing him from running as fast as his platoon. The orb was almost upon the wall, before Lupin dashed back to pull him back.

"Remus, no, it's not safe!" Kingsley called.

But it was no use. Lupin and Jason were just over twenty metres away when the orb bashed the wall. The stone began crumbling, followed by a deafening bang. A cloud of smoke, ash and debris consumed the part of the battlement where the orb had hit. A torrent of wind erupted, quaking the wall and castle. Lupin, Jason and many others were disfooted and blown backwards by the impact. The pair landed hard next to each other, as a wave of a dull pain overcame their limbs.

Kingsley had to cough as he got closer to be able to see through the cloud of smoke. But once the dust had settled, his heart jumped, confirming his fear. A large portion of the North Wall was missing, giving the enemy a perfect opening into the rest of Hogwarts.

* * *

Tung! The Giant Clock chimed signalling the long seconds past midnight.

"So, it's been here all along?" Gallardo grinned. "Right under our noses?"

Harry nodded. Riddle had tricked the Grey Lady, or Helena Ravenclaw, as she was during her life, to tell him where she had hidden the stolen Lost Diadem of Ravenclaw. He had gone to an Albanian forest to dig it up, turn it into a Horcrux and put it where he thought no soul could ever find it. Except Harry had already seen it, without realising what it was, when he had to hide the book of the Half-blood Prince from Snape. It was crowned on an old man statue in the Chamber of Lost Things, in the Room of Requirement.

"Harry! Gallardo! Ron and Hermione!" called a loud and West Country accent. The large and heavy stature of Hagrid welcomed them. He looked out of a window behind him, and appeared to tell Grawp that he would see him in a minute.

"Hagrid!" the four called out, bewildered.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"I've come ter figh', of c'urse!" Hagrid responded, brandishing a pink umbrella."What erbout you lot? Where're yeh fighting to?"

"We have a job to do, Hagrid," Hermione said. "We need to find an artefact."

Hagrid saluted her. "Well, yeh best be gettin' on with that, ma'am! Bless yeh, bless yeh all!"

"Good luck, Hagrid!" Gallardo nodded, and Hagrid nodded back before bundling up a staircase.

The companions reached the seventh floor and were met with Aberforth's unimpressed gaze.

"My pub is being flooded by hundreds of students!" he cried.

"Yeah, I know, we're evacuating them," Harry replied. "Voldemort's-"

"Attacking because they haven't handed you over- yes,I know, I heard, the whole country probably heard. Did it never occur to you to keep some Slytherins hostage? These are the kids of Death Eaters, and you've let them go. Wouldn't it be smarter to hold some here?"

"No, sir, that won't be necessary, or even have any effect on Voldemort," Gallardo argued. "Covering all sides would be more effective than bartering with the lives of kids."

"And what would you about battle and defending a siege, boy?" Aberforth scoffed.

"More than you think I do," Gallardo said calmly, striding past a disgruntled Aberforth. "Also, your brother would never do it."

Aberforth grunted and walked away.

They reached the Room, to find Dora and an elderly woman, who turned out to be Neville's Gran.

"Have you seen Remus?" Dora asked jumping up from her chair. "I-I've left Teddy at my mother's, he's safe, but I can't stand knowing..."

"He should be by the North Wall," Ron said.

"Thank you!" Dora cried, rushing away.

"Have you seen, my grandson, Neville?" Augusta Longbottom said.

"He's fighting, last I heard," Hermione said.

"Naturally. Excuse me, I must go assist him."

"Mrs Longbottom, I'm not sure that's a good idea," Gallardo advised. "With your age and what that brings, please, why don't you go to the Great Hall? I'll send word to him as soon as possible."

But the old woman shook her head. "Nonsense, dear boy! In my day, you never even dreamed of telling elders what to do." With that she strode away.

"Old people these days," Gallardo chuckled sadly.

"Hang on, there's someone we're forgetting?" Ron exclaimed. "The House Elves, they'll be in the kitchens, right?"

"You think we should get them to fight?" said Harry.

"No," Ron replied seriously. "We need to get them out; we don't want any more Dobbys do we? I mean, it's not fair to order them to die for us. " Gallardo's eyes and ears widened, as if to confirm what he thought he had heard. But Hermione grabbed Ron's face with joy and kissed the Weasely with immense pride and happiness.

"Woah," Gallardo muttured.

"Guys, is this the moment? We-we are in the middle of a war... and you two... are... smooching!" Harry scolded.

Ron and Hermione pulled back apologetically, the latter looked extra apologetically to Gallaro, who signalled for her to not worry.

"Now might be the only moment, mate!' Ron laughed.

"Do you think that you can hold it in, until we have the Horcrux at least?" Harry said, like he had just witnessed something depraved.

"Yeah, sorry, of course," said Ron, going red, and Hermione coughed bashfully.

"The Room's empty," Harry prompted. They began walking the corridor, beseeching their request.

_We need a room, where all lost things, all hidden things are need the room where you can hide things, where there is the Lost Diadem of Ravenclaw._

As soon as the door materialised, the companions stepped inside, into the chamber. While before, they could hear distant shouts, rumbling and firing, the second they stepped through, all that ceased.

They stepped into what looked like a Medieval Cathedral: the roof was shaped with a Gothic style dome. There were masses of things that had seemingly been lost, thrown away or hidden. There was a large stuffed troll, hundreds of books in shelves, a five legged skeleton, there was a broken catapult, a shattered trebuchet and various weapons. It occurred to Gallardo that the scimitar, the fourth object, and the key to completing the meta wave- the key to defeating Diablus- could be here. But he erased that thought from his mind, because Norrington wasn't here, and he was to present Gallardo with the scimitar.

In the distance was a vast concrete wall, which was joined to a flight of stairs.

_"Accio diadem," _Hermione said, but it did nothing. "It was worth a try."

"We'll have to split up," Harry suggested. "Remember, look for the statue of the old man with a tiara on his head."

They all nodded, wands drawn and headed out in separate directions. Gallardo scanned through the aisles; each item was a treasure that seemed to resonate a hymn that filled the room like a choir at an altar. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up, as an aura of sacredness told him that he was close to trespassing where he shouldn't. He noticed an open book upon a membar, and was immediately intrigued by it, like there was something calling him to it. He was supposed to be searching for the Diadem, but his curiosity gripped him and refused to let go. He gave in; he needed to see what was so special about this book.

He approached the book, which was cased in engraved gold, and smelt of the scent of dust on an ancient manuscript. This would be paradise for Hermione!

Gallardo began reading the black ink calligraphy, from the way that every 'u' looked like a 'v', he could tell that it was possibly written by a Roman, who had translated his work into English. There was a picture of a golden warrior with the face of a tyrannosaur, who carried a large circular battle axe.

_Whomsoever wishes to raise the fearsome beast that is the Efribeus, shall unleash a weapon so deadly, but if the raiser not be powerful enough to control, he shall suffer the fate of mortality, raising the Efribeus is easy just break the red jewel, but to subdue him will take skill of a master. Puncture both lungs and burn will the monster._

Gallardo shuddered, on the next page was a shining ruby hidden inside the pages like a secret key. To his right was a massive golden statue of the Efribeus, it's body was golden, but it's head dark green, with a black horned helmet. It just stared blankly ahead, with bloodshot eyes, not blinking, not moving, just clutching its axe and sat upon its throne.

Suddenly, he heard voices coming from the next aisle; they appeared to be jeering.

Gallardo crept towards where they were coming from, and caught sight of Harry, who was a few feet from a statue with the Diadem, the one they were after, but Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Custer and Zabini surrounded him.

"Harry, are you talking to someone?" Ron said, emerging from the labyrinth.

_"Descendo!" _Crabbe yelled at a wall of shelves, which began to cave in on top of Ron. Before anyone could react, Hermione stepped into view and stopped the fall with a grimace and a thrust of her wand.

"Oh, look, the Mudblood's decided to join us!" Crabbe laughed. _"Avada-!"_

"No!" Ron snarled. _"Flipendo!" _A jet of blue punched Crabbe deep in thd stomach, taking him down.

_"Impedimenta!" _Gallardo hissed, shooting Custer back.

Zabini swished around and cursed, before aiming his wand. _"Crucio!"_

_Enduro! _though Gallardo, as the Curse locked against the silver maple wand, creating a prism of Gallardo's blue parrying Zabini's brown core. Gallardo pushed forwards, causing his adversary to stumble back, but manage to keep his footing.

Custer fired a curse, but Gallardo flicked the wand lock in the direction, engulfing the curse and joining Custer into the struggle. Luckily, the latter was unprepared and Gallardo was able to thrust the wand lock straight at him, unbalancing Zabini and blasting Custer into a cabinet.

Ron and Hermione were dodging spells from Crabbe and Goyle, while running behind furniture that was exploding as a result, Harry and Malfoy were locked into a duel, but both were missing each other and dodging.

Gallardo dashed closer to assist his friends, but Custer had recovered and attempted to stun him; however, Gallardo managed to deflect it away. But he heard a bang, like a firework, and a smash, as the deflected spell whooshed through an opening in one of the aisles.

Crabbe and Goyle were mercilessly chasing and trying to curse Ron and Hermione, who had to duck, as things burnt and exploded all around them. But the ground began to rumble, as a heap of shelves were blown aside.

A seven foot tall Efribeus roared like thunder and brandished his axe, as a wave of sheer terror swept across the room.

"What the hell is that thing?" Malfoy cried.

"It's an Efribeus, which your friend, Custer has managed to wake up!' Gallardo declared.

Custer looked mortified, as he looked upon the beast that his deflected curse managed to wake.

Crabbe took his eye off Ron and Hermione and marched over to the Efribeus, which just stood and glared. "I don't know why you're being wusses, he can't even do nothing, the ugly-!'

The Efribeus swung his axe and struck Crabbe with the flat side; nevertheless, a red glow formed on it and Vincent Crabbe was sent hurtling over at least six walls like a cricket ball, screaming and crying. There was a thud, then complete silence.

The Efribeus roared and charged, ready to finish the rest of them off.

* * *

"Hagrid!" Marcena called, bringing Ginny by the hand. "What's going on here? What was that bang?"

"I'm not quite sure meself, Marci," Hagrid replied, as the three climbed up the stone stairs towards the Northern Battlements. There had been a deafening tremor, and a cloud of dust had just pounced on them. The cloud was still there, blinding the defenders from what was beyond the wall. Upon the wall there were bodies scattered around, struggling to get up.

"Remus!" Marcena cried, rushing over to Lupin, who was bruised and bleeding from his shoulder.

"I'm all right," he managed to croak, sitting up. "I'll be fine! Jason! Jason is the one that needs your help."

Ginny walked over to Jason Webb, who was in a much worse state. His head was leaking black blood, his shirt was torn, his skin grazed and bruised. He was clutching his right arm.

"I-I can't feel my-my arm!" he cried. "I can't feel my legs!"

"Jason, Jason, it's me Marcena, and this is Ginny with me! We're going to help you now," she promised.

Jason began breathing laboriously and in shallow breaths. His cries of pain rang in Marcena's ears, and stung her heartstrings distressingly. She felt her heart race, she saw Ginny looking to her for support, even though she wasn't the expert that she was being held as. Marcena took a deep breath to steady herself; now was the time to act.

"Honey, you need to work with me here, please try and take take some deep breaths."

Jason did so, finding that he could breath a lot easier, if still painfully.

Marcena placed a minor opiate plant on his temple and bandaged it. "That should ease some of the pain and stop any infection. We need to get him to Madam Pomfrey, now! Is anyone else hurt?"

The platoon, which was bruise but standing, shook its head. Lupin also shook his head, but Marcena wasn't going to send him into battle like that.

"Hold still, please," she requested, pointing her wand at him like a doctor's torch. "Look up at the sky, for me. _Concussion curio! _OK, you're good to go, Remus!"

However, she and Ginny looked on in horror, as a horde of Rivarian soldiers, Death Eaters, followed by a couple of Giants came charging; within half a minute, they would come through the gaping hole that the orb had put in the wall.

"We need to move, right now!" Marcena barked. _"Corpus Leviosum! Siga!"_ Jason was gently levitated and a floating stretcher formed under him.

Hagrid marched over the debris of stone and concrete, stepping into the boundaries past the broken wall. He drew his pink umbrella, as Grawp jumped into view. Together, they charged at the invaders, felling a fair few with their immense combined strength, immunity from Stunning Spells, and Hagrid's skill at jinxing with the umbrella.

However, many Death Eaters breached them and were now a few yards from breaching the wall, especially since Rivarian riders jolted Hagrid with lightning from their staffs.

Some of the Death Eaters ran towards the main part of the castle, whereas some ascended on to the wall, to shoot at the defenders. One of these Death Eaters was Bellatrix Lestrange. She cackled as she fired a Cruciatus Curse at Dean Thomas, who keeled over.

"Get away from him!" Ginny ordered, drawing her wand and firing a Stunning Spell. Bellatrix dodged before firing purple lightning bolts at Ginny.

_"Enduro!'_ hissed Marcena, stepping in after Ginny fell back, a core of blue rammed the purple. She had to struggle to keep breathing and not be pushed around.

However, Dora thrust a boot in her side, causing her to lose focus, as the wand lock went into her. She screamed, falling backwards, feeling dazed by the lightning bolts, but she quickly recovered.

"Thank you!" Marcena said, helping Ginny up.

"It's all right, girls," Dora laughed.

"I will kill you, you filthy Potter lover!" snarled Bellatrix.

"I don't think so!" Lupin growled back.

Seeing the two of them, side by side, Bellatrix laughed but backed away towards the ledge and jumped off.

"What are you doing here, Dora?" Lupin said.

"I had to come, I couldn't just leave you to-"

"Never mind that, now!" Lupin exclaimed over the noise, pulling her away from the fighting. "When the coast is clear, I want you to escort Ginny and Marcena back to Madam Pomfrey, they need to get Jason to her safely."

"Of course!"

* * *

"Let me come," Hannah pleaded. "I want to help you."

"Hannah, no," Neville said. "I need you and Hayley, to provide us with cover from that bridge!" he pointed at an overreaching bridge above them.

Hannah nodded and was met by Hayley, Susan and Yulia, as they dashed on to the bridge. They could see that the Quidditch pitch and the Northern Battlements blazed with smoke in the night. Through the clouds of smoke, dozens of Death Eaters and Rivarians came running through, like hooligans who were trained to kill. They were coming through the breached wall and savaging the walls and grounds, setting fire to anything they could. They were headed towards the Transfiguration Courtyard and Herbology, where they could wreck complete havoc.

"Covering fire!" Neville ordered.

"Fire!" Yulia echoed, as she, Hannah, Hayley and Susan checked the invaders with a very powerful Crippling Jinx, numbing the muscles of many; however, a Rivarian saw them and began shooting balls of fire at them.

"Abandon bridge!" Yulia said, pulling her band off the bridge and back to the Eastern Battlements.

"Charge!" Neville commanded, brandishing his wand. He led his unit, consisting of Firenze, Adam, Ernie, Justin, Clive, a few other Hufflepuffs and Elves, to charge at this group of Death Eaters and Rivarians. He saw Antonin Dolohov, Augustus Rookwood, Walden Macnair and a few others. They were flanked by Rivarians, some of them on their dogs, which barked and charged right to the front of the stampede, but most of them were on foot.

_"Dieffenbachia!" _Neville bellowed, shooting a jet of green at one of the riders, who began to cough, swell and vomit green blood. He fell off his steed, which ran him over and tripped, causing some of the others to do the same, but this only slowed the stampede for a few seconds; it quickly gathered speed again.

"Take out the riders first!" Neville urged.

Within a minute, the platoon was yards away from the invaders. The Elves slashed their scimitars and stabbed with their spears. Each defender was locked into a duel with a Death Eater or Rivarian. Tom Daniels dodged to avoid a Rivarian's thrust, Ernie and Justin clashed with another, Neville and Adam paired up against Dolohov and Rookwood. Neville deflected a Stunning Spell, before firing an Impediment Jinx at Rookwood; it missed but blasted Macnair down. He had to leap out of the way, as Dolohov fired a Killing Curse, which battered the wall behind him and dented a hole. A piece of a pillar crashed down. Neville levitated it and threw it at Dolohov, who stumbled back into another Death Eater.

* * *

"Professor Marks!" Luna's hare Patronus landed next to him, as he called for calm and tried to work out what the awful tremor and blinding flash was. "Professor Marks, the North Wall has been breached! Neville and Kingsley are holding them, but they are breaking in!"

"I can go and aid them," Legorio volunteered.

"No, Captain, I would prefer it if you provided cover from here and watch the West, just in case they come again," Marks said. "Goodman, Corner, Hwang and Mr Enfield, mount your steeds and follow me!"

They rode towards the North, where an endless tide of Death Eaters and Rivarian riders charged in. Among the Rivarians was one who rode the biggest dog and wore a red jeweled helmet with a thick bushy tussell: the Anappa Tsarius. The two charged at one another, Marks with his wand and the Anappa with his mace and staff.

Marks had too apply the Shield Charm, just to avoid being knocked off, they exchanged mutual jinxes that nearly toppled the other.

To his horror, Marks saw Lupin and Kingsley pulling their platoon back, their numbers heavily decreased, as another wave of invaders followed.

Lupin blasted the Anappa off his steed, which Marks managed to slay swiftly.

"There are too many!" Lupin shouted, his face bruised. "Some of them are already in the Castle!"

Marks nodded, and ascended in the air with his cavalry unit. He saw the burning rubble, that was once the walls of Hogwarts School, and he tasted the stench of charcoal and ash. Time seemed to freeze as he saw the lifeless bodies of Wizards and Witches, some of them people he had taught and predicted bright futures for; Death Eaters, who were still people at the end of the day; and Elves, who had come to help them and light the beacon. Was this all just to delay the inevitable, so that countless lives could be lost? A wave of harsh and cold reality began to weigh on him. He breathed deeply before giving the order. "Retreat! All units, fall back! Defend the inner castle!"

He glanced to see a legion of Dementors, followed by some Giants that were as tall as the gate. "Patronus! _Expecto Patronum!"_ He focused on seeing his wife, his children- Eduardo, Dasia and Marcena again. A lot of things had happened that people initially thought impossible. But Harry, Gallardo, Hermione and Ron had returned, and it was entirely possible that they all had a brilliant future, full of peace and harmony. That little notion was better than any alternative, and it was worth fighting for! A volley of Patronus followed, repelling the Dementors back, and restoring a shred of fresh air once more.

"Neville, get them out of there! Fall back!" Marks commanded, as he and his cavalry swooped over and jinxed the stampede that was trying to break the East Platoon."Fall back into the Castle!"

Neville nodded, helping Tom to his feet, after the latter had been stunned. "Fall back! Back inside!" He deflected a curse back towards the stampede before sidestepping away with his group.

_"Duro!" _Professor McGonagall and Miranda yelled from the rooftop, creating a stone wall that would buy some time.

"I have sent the South side to go and deal with the invaders inside," McGonagall said.

"Good call, Minerva," Marks said grimly.

Hagrid and Grawp were nowhere to be seen; Marks refused to entertain the worst as a band of three Giants came blundering at the breached North Wall. He saw Professor Sprout enchanting a few trees to march and defend against them with their trunks and sharp branches. But this was, like the walls that were erected as a barricade, just to buy time.

* * *

The Efribeus spat a ball of fire from its mouth, which collided with a giant piano, causing it to blaze and spread.

_"Aqua Eructo!" _Gallardo and Hermione hissed, but the jet of water was merely ejected right back at them. They winced in pain as it gave the a minor scald on the top of their head.

The fire began spreading; the friends and the others ran away from the flames, which had consumed the whole piano by now.

Custer grabbed the Diadem, as he ran past it.

"Give that to me, Robert, now!" Gallardo said, sending a tsunami to slow down the fire, which seemed to work, as the fire began to drown in the waves.

"As if!" snarled Custer. "If you want this, then it must be important. Why don't I just hand this over to the Dark Lord, along with the rest of you?"

Harry made and attempt to corner him, so that they could grab the Horcrux, but the Efribeus flew out in front of them. He charged with his axe; Harry and Gallardo leapt out of the way, but Custer was left frozen in fear. The axe collided with his bones, creating a horrible cracking sound, as he and the Diadem were sent hurtling towards the massive concrete wall. The Horcrux scuttled on it; however, Custer was sent over it.

"Harry, pierce his lungs!" Gallardo suggested. _"Arbolio Sagitta!" _A green branch fired into the Efribeus' right lung, like an arrow through an apple.

"_Arbolio Sagitta!" _Harry repeated, striking the left lung.

"Now pull!" Gallardo grimaced, tugging with all his might. The Efribeus began screaming and thrashing; he droppped his axe and struggled, but it was futile.

Gallardo roared, as his arms felt like they were about to burst into flames. He exhaled and yanked. Suddenly, the monster's chest flew open and it began melting into gold. But this was only the beginning of their worries, as the gold was more like petrol. Red flames erupted once more, they formed the shape of snakes, dragons and bulls.

"Run!" Harry shouted. The four friends ran for their lives, dodging the vengeful fire, as it consumed the room, aisle by aisle it vanquished each treasure to cinders.

Luckily, Harry found four broomsticks. "Here!" They all mounted and soared into the polluted air but were at least free from the flames.

"Come on, Harry, there's the door!" Ron shouted, zooming towards the exit.

Gallardo saw the look of hesitation in Harry's green eyes. The former smiled and tilted his head towards the side. The two glided as low as they dared, as low as the ravaging fire monsters would allow.

"Guys, no! It's too dangerous!" Ron protested.

"Right there!" Harry motioned. Amongst the flames, on a pile of fallen bookcases, Malfoy and Zabini held an unconscious Goyle. The other two looked pleadingly at the flyers.

Harry grabbed Malfoy, Gallardo took Zabini, helping Hermione lift Goyle onto her broom.

"If we die for them, I'll kill you!" Ron exclaimed, just as they dodged a falling fire dragon.

They all raced to the wall where the Diadem lay, it was way above the reach of the flames.

"What are you doing?" Malfoy rasped. "You'll kill us all!" But they all landed on the wall with a thud.

Gallaro scooped up the Diadem in his hand and gazed at it.

"That's Fiendfyre, it can destroy the Horcrux!" Hermione said. "Gallardo, throw it in!"

Gallardo held his breath and stared at this crown. He ran his fingers over the intricate design, and the words: _Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure._

"Gallardo, what are you waiting for, throw it in!" Ron urged, but the words didn't even reach his ears.

There was a sapphire in the head of the Diadem, which seemed to be singing a soft and mesmerising lullaby. He knew that he should throw it in the flames and destroy it, but his eyes, fingers and feet were glued. Time seemed to freeze, as the scorching heat, the smell of charcoal and flicker of the dancing flames vanished. He blinked, wanting to ensure that he wasn't dreaming.

When he opened them again, he was on the wall, but there were no flames, just him and the Diadem, in a dimly lit space on the wall.

That's when he saw her. Her brown hair was loose, up to her collarbone. She wore a white floral tiara. She had a touch of mascara and red lipstick on. A black thread ran around her fragile neck and held together a small heart shaped pendant. She wore a see through black strapless dress up to her thighs; the fact that Gallardo could make out that she was wearing black underwear, made his skin heat up and his heart race fast. But there was something very wrong here.

"Y-you're not real," he whispered finally.

"Touche," Marcena said smiling, her voice soft and soothing, just like his Marcena.

"Eyes up, sailor," she teased. "You're right. I am the Spirit of the Diadem, I was created by Rowena Ravenclaw to guide the wearer, long before the Diadem was corrupted by the piece of Tom Marvolo Riddle's twisted soul.

"I can see into your soul, Gallardo Clive Horatio Eagle, and I've taken the form of the one you treasure, love and care for most."

"Where are my friends?" Gallardo said.

"They are actually right behind you," the Spirit nodded. "But only you can't see them, for the time being, and they can't see me!"

"Why?"

"Because you are in a trance," she giggled, playing with her hair.

"W-why are you telling me this?" Gallardo stammered.

"Trust," the Spirit said, as if saddened that he had to ask.

Gallardo nodded. "OK, so, what do you want?"

The Spirit regained the beautiful smile, she looked down before meeting his gaze. "I know that you want to help your friends to destroy the Horcruxes and end this war, and you also want your sweetheart. You want a harmonious and loving life together." She moved closer to Gallardo; his breathing became more shallow as he averted his gaze from her. "What if I could give you both? I will show you how to separate the Horcrux from the Diadem, and how you can destroy the others with as less bloodshed as possible, would you like that?"

"It just seems too good to be true," Gallardo croaked, dwelling on the distressing last interaction he had had with Marcena.

"I understand," the Spirit said kindly. "But it is true. You are a good man, Gallardo, and you deserve this. All you have to do is believe it. Put me on; protect me." She was touching his heart, which was doing the 100 metre sprint, especially as her lips were an inch from his. "And I will make sure that you and Marcena get the whole thing: dream house, car, jobs, lovely children, a beautiful married life filled with joy and love!"

"I-it's not that simple," Gallardo managed to croak, as his eyes started to water and his throat started to dry.

"Bless you," the Spirit chuckled, raising her lips to his ear. "Bless your good heart. You're worried about her forgiving and trusting you again, aren't you? Don't worry, I will help you make the most powerful and eternal love potion. Just put me on."

Taking a deep breath, Gallardo raised the Diadem with his trembling fingers, the lullaby resonating louder than before. This was his chance to be happy by getting the best of both worlds: winning this war, creating peace and getting Marcena. The situation with her would be all right, as the Spirit would make- suddenly, he stopped.

"No!" he said.

"Gallardo, what's wrong?" the Spirit asked worriedly.

"No!" growled Gallardo, his knuckles biting into the Diadem, part of him cursing himself for being so stupidly against his own happiness. But his mind was made up; he longed for Marcena and it hurt him that she wasn't with him, but the thought that she could not love him without a love potion- a method of mental coercion and manipulation- was worse than torture. He did not want a prisoner, and he could not bear the thought of Marcena being his prisoner, or the shame of him sanctioning her imprisonment.

Gallardo wiped his eyes, and was back in the inferno, hearing the frantic shouting of his friends; the Spirit of the Diadem was nowhere to be found. Realising that he was almost tricked and seduced by a Horcrux, he yelled and cast the Diadem into the fire with all his rage.

It began smoking, until it withered, melted and exploded, causing a gush of wind, which made a clear path of free air towards the door.

"Blimey, mate," Ron yelled. "What happened to you for the past thirty seconds? You looked like you were in a trance!"

Gallardo leaned on Harry to steady himself. He summoned and mounted his broom.

"Come on, I think we've overstayed our welcome!" he exclaimed, as Zabini mounted behind him.

They all levitated and soared for the way out.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed reading about that, and enjoyed the battle sequence.  
**

**So, that was Riddle trying to trick Gallardo with his offer. By the way, to SJ Iolanthe, I remember what we talked about, and this isn't "it". That's why I said wait till Chapter 7.**

**Please leave your comment, it's always appreciated.**

**The next chapter will be called Heroism of the Good Wolf. So come on, any guesses as to what that might be about? Also, which would would you rather be fighting on, or what position would you want in the Battle of Hogwarts?**


	4. Chapter 4- Heroism of the Good Wolf

Chapter 4- Heroism of the Good Wolf

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello again, thanks to you all who commented on the last chapter. Sorry this update took a little longer, but I hope you feel it was worth the wait! Hats off to those who thought that the chapter title refers to Lupin, it does! As a Lupin fan myself, I hope you really like this chapter.  
**

**There is a fair bit of death and violence in this one (well there is a battle going on!).**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The rumbling and besieged castle and the air of the crying night was a striking and welcome contrast from the blazing and suffocating inferno; the former felt like a fresh summer breeze.

Sweaty, exhausted and with drooping hair and ashed clothes, Harry, Gallardo, Hermione, Ron, Malfoy, Goyle and Zabini lay slumped outside the Room, begging the air for oxygen.

"C-crabbe?" Malfoy coughed. "C-custer?"

"They're dead," Ron said bluntly. "If not by the monster then definitely by the fire."

"Do you think that it'll still work?" Harry asked. "The Room... the fire seemed pretty destructive."

"I don't know," confessed Hermione. "Maybe after it's had a few hours to repair itself; I think the basic enchantment structure of the Room has been damaged." She turned to Gallardo, who was breathing deeply, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you OK?" she whispered. "What happened in there?"

Gallardo just swallowed and forced himself to crack a weak smile. "Yeah," he managed to croak. "I'm all right."

Hermione smiled and nodded, even though the painful and heavy brown eyes proved that he was lying.

"You're a good man," Harry said amicably.

Gallardo nodded and cleared his throat. "Do you know what this means? We only have the snake left!"

Amongst the excited enthusiasm of the friends, Gallardo spied a figure dashing through the corridor in front of them.

"Eduardo!" he called, jumping to his feet. The lanky figure stopped dead in his tracks and almost fell over.

"Eduardo, what are you doing here?" Gallardo continued. "You're underage!"

"You know, you're starting to sound just like my sister," Eduardo tutted.

"Where is she now?" Gallardo asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Eduardo shrugged. "I think she's been helping out with attending to the injured in the North Wing-"

"Is Ginny with her?" Harry asked more abruptly than he intended.

"Yes, as far as I know," Eduardo nodded.

"So, what exactly have you been doing?" Gallardo asked.

"I was helping with the defences of the East side, under Neville."

"Was?"

"Yeah, until the Northern Battlements were blown up and breached, and when Dad ordered a retreat," Eduardo shrugged. "Now, as the Death Eaters have broken in, we either neutralise those that are inside, or hold the others at the entrances to the castle."

"You are joking, aren't you?" Ron gasped. "The Death Eaters can't break in, they just can't!"

As if to prove him wrong, the doors to an adjacent balcony flew open, sending a gush of cold night air inside the castle. Percy, who had apparently apologised and made up with his family and done what was a long time coming, came leaping through with Fred Weasely and three Elves that bore the green cloud on the orange- they were part of the Irish Elves. A good few Death Eaters followed them, firing like maniacs and cornering the five defenders. One of the Elves screamed in pain, before falling in his own blood.

Harry, Gallardo, Ron, Hermione and Eduardo looked at each other before charging to their aid. The balcony was the area of half a football pitch, and illuminated the band of ten, which assaulted the castle.

Gallardo charged with confidence, while deflecting the attacks of a Death Eater; the Spaniard was determined to neutralise this party. He grabbed his adversary's wrist and elbowed him hard in the face, expelling his sense of direction. Gallardo shoved him at one of his colleagues, who was off balance long enough for Eduardo to stun him. Grinning at, what Gallardo could call, his brother-in-law, he watched Harry and Hermione bind a group of two together, and Ron and an Elf fired a piece of the castle at one, while the latter slashed with his blade.

However, there was a shrill cry and a rasp. The air shook, as a seven metre long air serpent beat its wings and descended upon them, blowing the wind in their faces. It swept Ron and the Elf up with its claws, as the Corporal rider blasted Gallardo and Harry back with a bolt of electricity.

Gallardo rolled over in pain, but managed to catch another Elf stabbing the air serpent's claws, forcing it to drop Ron and the Elf. However, a swish of the tail knocked into the three, gushing the air out of them. The air serpent charged away, but swerved around to take another snatch.

Gallardo rose and strode closer, illuminating the tip of his wand.

_"Arbolio Sagitta!" _he growled. A green jet in the shape of an arrow glided out and sank into the neck of the air serpent. The beast choked and writhed about, but began tilting off balance and plummeting to the ground.

Hermione disarmed the rider, before he could get a chance to do anything, leaving him to fall with his steed. The rumbling shocked the last Death Eater on the balcony, whose hood fell back to reveal a very tall man with sleek hair and long face.

"Evening Minister! Did I mention that I was resigning?" Percy laughed, firing a hex at Pius Thicknesse, who began clawing at his robes in discomfort. He droppes to his knees, which merged into a tail, scales spouting from all inches of his skin.

"You're actually joking Perce?" Fred said, in awe.

"Yeah, I think he is," Ron groaned, getting up. "Definitely a sign of the Apocalypse!"

"Are you OK?" Hermione whispered.

"Never better!"

"Seriously, I can't believe it!" Fred laughed, dashing over to where Percy was duelling the Minister of Magic, who was completely transformed into a sea urchin. "Percy is actually joking, and he isn't even bad at it!"

The balcony, amongst the many places where the fire of the battle raged on, had been successfully neutralised, or so it seemed. For amidst the short lived joy and laughter, as the Elves and Ron were not too badly hurt, there was someone else hidden in the shadows of the night. A Rivarian. He stepped out and licked his lips, while eyeing a laughing red head. He raised his crossbow up and fitted a used but deadly iron arrow. He was ready.

* * *

Down on the fifth floor, a volley of fire charged into tiled bricks of the Stallion Bridge, which looked over the edge of the Clock Tower, and provided a passage from the North. Unfortunately, this meant that a group of Death Eaters led by Bellatrix, Rabastian and Rudolphus Lestrange and Simeon Kardeacon was about fifty metres from rampaging into the castle.

Fortunately, under a domed gazebo and behind a barricade of broken statues stood a team of twenty defenders, led by Dora, Arthur, George Weasely and Seamus. Still less than the thirty led by Bellatrix, but definitely formidable. This was proved by the fact that Dora and Bellatrix were clashing with a flurry of jinxes, which caused a few minor bruises on the other's face, as Bellatrix's unit attempted to climb the barricade.

* * *

_No one saw it coming, until it was too late. The Rivarian raised his dreaded crossbow to his eye; jeeringly, he bared his yellow teeth, as he took aim. He snarled like a wild dog which had cornered his prey- the red haired man, who seemed so impressed at something. The Rivarian let out a bark, jolting the one closest to him to turn in shock, the lines of laughter still on his face. He clicked._

* * *

George Weasely felt a sharp pain shoot across his heart. He gasped and clutched his chest, his vision failing to catch Rabastian firing an Electrocuting Curse at him, sending him down.

"GEORGE!" Ginny cried, attempting to rush to her brother.

"Honey, no, no, no!" Marcena warned, trying to grab her hand, but Ginny was already running towards the parapet, where George lay groaning. She scooped her arms under him to push him back on his feet.

"Gin, I'm OK, no!" he shouted. "Don't you dare!"

Rabastian focused his sight on George once more, prompting Ginny to wheel her brother behind her, which he was taking major issue with.

Dora realised what was happening; she stung Rabastian with a powerful jinx, taking away his footing.

_"Avada-!" _Bellatrix screeched.

_"Enduro!" _Dora responded, as her bright yellow core blazed like a heavenly light against Bellatrix's blood red.

Marcena raced up to usher George and Ginny back, while Dora and Arthur clashed against Bellatrix and Rudolphus respectively. Bellatrix flung the wand lock to her left, while seeming to slip off the parapet, the curse flew into the night, as Dora breathed a sigh of relief.

However, it was too soon; way too soon.

Bellatrix Lestrange jumped back out from the barricade and placed her leather boot upon it like a very arrogant model.

_"Sectumsempra!"_ Bellatrix screeched, cackling. She stabbed the air with her wand, and a flash of white light, in the shape of a sword, impaled Dora just below her solar plexis. A spurt of blood shot out, as Dora gasped, tears forming in her eyes.

_"Tsunami Fria!"_ Marcena screamed, refusing to believe what she had just witnessed. A six foot tall and wide wall of water slammed into Bellatrix, making her yell in the shock of the freezing water. She and her gang were pushed back over the barricade, buying the defenders those few extra moments.

Ginny charged forward, wand raised, and attempted to jump over the parapet, before Marcena grabbed her hand.

"Let me go!" sobbed Ginny, unable to look at Dora, who was panting painfully, as her stomach bled on the stone, marking them.

"Ginny, please!" Marcena beseeched, having dried her eyes, but feeling so shaky and numb inside. "Help me take Dora back."

"I w-want to make that stuck up cow sorry!" Ginny screamed, apparently not hearing her friend.

"No, you will do no such thing!" Arthur commanded, with a rare torch of authority. He cast a Shield Charm over them. "Ginny, you will do exactly as she says."

Ginny nodded through her tears, as she walked back to a fading Dora, who was gasping for air.

Marcena gave the wounded Mentamorphagus a herbal opiate to chew and placed a bandage on her wound. She and Ginny levitated Dora into the air; she winced once more in pain, as the two took her away, leaving a patch of blood on the Stallion Bridge. The blood of a very brave woman.

The three brushed alongside Marks, Kingsley and Neville, who led a company of Phoenixians, ready to alleviate the pressure of Arthur's unit. When the Lestranges would look over the barricade, they would have the surprise of a fresh platoon meeting them.

* * *

Fred smiled as his brothers gathered around him. "I'm all... right... just a... flesh wound!" he chuckled, but his smile faded as the agony began draining the life from his eyes. There was a hideous arrow lodged in between his chest.

Harry and Eduardo had managed to conjoin a Fire Spell and Impediment Jinx, blasting the Rivarian off the edge of the wall, punishing him for this crime. But the damage was already done: Fred Weasely lay in between Ron and Percy, both begging him to stay with them. Harry and Eduardo looked away sadly, resigning to what had happened; Hermione wiped her eyes, trying to comfort Ron in the process; Gallardo blinked and was frozen on the spot, remembering the horrendous cry that Fred uttered when the arrow pierced his chest, as his eyes glazed in fear, yet he had resumed smiling, as he slowly fell to his knees.

At first, Gallardo had not got on well with the Weasely twins, mainly because of their silly pranks, which had sometimes caused him to lose his books or parchement. But his fifth year saw a surge of mutual respect, because Gallardo proved to be a good duellist and melee fighter, as he was training in _Fursan;_ and Fred and George's gadgets proved instrumental against the regime of the obnoxious and incompetent Dolores Umbridge. Now Fred Weasely lay there, barely twenty-one, and seconds away from death.

Gallardo waited until he was sure that he was gone, before clasping his hand on the arrow and quickly pulling it out, just to give him some dignity. Ron and Percy wept over him; Hermione helped Ron up, while Harry tried to pull Percy away, who refused to budge.

"Percy, there's nothing more you can do for him!" he exclaimed painfully. "We have to move! Let's move him somewhere safe!"

Percy sniffed and finally relented. Harry and Percy lifted Fred's body up and carried, while Gallardo and Eduardo guarded from the front. Like a funeral procession, they took him to a niche where a suit of armour had been, where they lay him to rest, until a better time came.

Percy immediately charged at a few Death Eaters he could see descending down the main staircase. Ron made to follow, resisting Hermione's clutches.

"I want to help! I want to kill Death Eaters!" he snapped. "Get off me!"

"No, Ron, please! We can end this!" Hermione cried; she began whispering something in his ear which made Ron nod and calm down.

"Eduardo, I need you to head to the Great Hall," Gallardo said. "Find your sister, and look after her. Please." He pleaded the last word.

Eduardo nodded, smiled and saluted him, before turning away on his heel.

Hermione looked towards Harry. "Can you find out where the snake is?"

Harry closed his eyes, immediately feeling faint; Gallardo supported his back to stop him from falling.

"He's in the Shrieking Shack!" Harry gasped. "The snake's with him!"

"What? He's not even fighting?" Hermione shouted.

"He doesn't think he needs to fight," Harry said grimly.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"He thinks I'll come to him, he knows that I am after Horcruxes. He's keeping Nagini close and under protective spells."

"What about Diablus?" Gallardo asked. "Where is he?"

"I think he's somewhere in the Forest," Harry replied. "Launching some air serpents to attack us. But Lucius Malfoy's with Voldemort, he's sent him to get Snape.

"I'm obviously going to have to get close to that snake."

"Right, so you can't go," Ron said. "He's expecting that, it's what he wants. Stay here and look after Hermione, you two. The Cloak's not big enough for all of us, so I'll take it."

"No, Ron, it'll make more sense if I take the Cloak-" Hermione began.

"Don't even think about it!" Ron snarled.

"Ron, I am just as capable-"

"Guys, we should stick together!" Gallardo implored. "Harry and Hermione, you put the Cloak on, Ron and I will cover you!"

The friends nodded in unanimouty.

"Potter!" roared two masked Death Eaters, who had appeared from behind a tapestry.

Gallardo and Hermione conjoined an Impediment Jinx straight at them, defeating them in a mighty blast.

"Let's go," Gallardo said. "Ron, take the lead!"

Harry and Hermione put on the Cloak, Ron led from the front, while Gallardo provided cover from behind.

They dashed through the fifth floor, where suits of armour slashed Rivarians. They saw Dean, Parvati and Padma duelling Avery and Volkan. Dean had won two wands, which were proving to be quite an advantage, since Volkan had almost scarred him with flames.

Ron disarmed Avery, who was subdued by the Patil twins.

"Thanks," Padma said, surprised, while Parvati prodded Volkan with her wand, giving Dean the chance to cast a Full Body-Binding Jinx on him.

"You're welcome," Ron nodded. As the friends moved forwards, a twitch of a smile came across Padma's face.

They made their way to the outer staircase, which was a way to avoid the enchanted ones. They weaved past Slughorn and McGonagall, who happened to be doing very well at pushing their opponents down.

The four stepped over the multiple bodies to reach the shortcut to the Clock Tower, which would take them to the Forest.

"Guys, we have a problem," Gallardo said. They were ten metres from the blue door; however, behind them charged Melchalot, leading a group of six Snatchers. They were not going to get past the narrow door without a fight.

"You two go on," Gallardo urged the two under the Cloak. "Ron and I will hold them off for as long as we can."

"But-" Hermione's voice protested.

"Go, time is of the essence!" Ron said.

"We'll follow, as soon as we can," Gallardo promised, as he and Ron stood side by side, facing the seven Snatchers, who were nearly within duelling range.

"Do you know what's better than a Wizard enduring?" Gallardo muttered.

"What's that?" Ron asked, confused.

"Two," Gallardo grinned, as Ron understood.

"Did you really think that you could get away, you stupid fools?" Melchalot jeered.

"There's seven of us, and only two of you!" a red faced bald Snatcher pointed out. "Why don't you surrender and tell us where your friends are, and we'll just give you a quick death?"

"Landgrabb, I think that they're too thick, these Potter lovers!" gloated a plump puffy faced man.

Gallardo and Ron slashed their wands, delivering a Knockback Jinx and Stunning Spell into two Snatchers.

_"Crucio!" _Melchalot and Landgrabb snarled.

_Enduro! _thought Gallardo and Ron; a blue and brown beam combined with each other. Such companionship sparked a sudden wave of energy that blasted Melchalot and Landgrabb back into a wall, as a torch fell from its stand and landed on Melchalot's head with a thud.

However, there were still three Snatchers, who were extra prepared, and they fired a ball of fire at Gallardo and Ron.

The duo blocked it with a Shield Charm, but that did not stop hot ash leaking over and singing a bit of their clothes and skin. It wasn't much, but the sharp burning pain jolted them a few steps back.

Suddenly, there was a gunshot.

The middle Snatcher fell to his knees, clutching his left shoulder, while crying out in agony. Behind him, over the landing that joined two stairs, was Nicola Webb, holding a pistol.

"I'm not having no Muggle slag own one over me!" snarled the one closest to Gallardo. While the Snatchers looked in shock, two Body-Binding Jinxes incarcerated them from cursing Nicola.

Gallardo smiled at her in gratitude; however, her look was one of worry and panic.

"Help me!" Nicola pleaded. She appeared to be holding something, just below the parapet of the railing.

"Nicola, are you OK?" Gallardo said, making his way up the stairs. Ron hesitated but followed.

The blonde seemed to be holding a body, of a brown haired female. Her black robes were torn, her arms and face were covered in gashes and bruises. Gallardo looked in shock, as he found the Marteslon Keeper: Sandra Mars. She was breathing heavily and painfully, but she cracked a smile when she saw him approach. To his horror, Gallardo made out teeth marks on her right shoulder.

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"R-rivarians," Sandra squeaked tearfully. "There were two of them! I-I can't stand up..."

"Sandra, listen to me, it'll be all right," Gallardo assured. He scouted across the landing where he spotted Michael Goodman and Masam Nobutada dashing through, looking out for any Death Eaters or Rivarians. "Michael! Masam!" he called.

The two hurried over, the echo of the battle chasing them from the tunnel that they came from.

"Sandra!" Goodman said. "Are you all right? Sorry, stupid question!"

"Michael can you make sure that Nicola can get Sandra to Madam Pomfrey, ASAP?" Gallardo said, trying to breath to compose himself, unable to let his mind dwell on Sandra's injuries. She whimpered, as she was levitated up by Goodman and Nobutada, before they and Nicola marched away.

"Let's end this," Ron said, his hand finding his friend's arm.

"Come on," Gallardo nodded, before striding to the blue door.

The Clock remained mostly unharmed and read just before four o'clock. The Courtyard was scattered with broken gargoyles and lifeless bodies of mainly Elves, as well as some students. The actual tiles were cracked and eroded like a ruin. A cloud of smoke began to lift, giving witness to the battle and residing dust. But Gallardo had no time to dwell over the dead, for the way to the Covered Bridge was before them. They would pass the Stone Circle and find the Whomping Willow, and go into the Shrieking Shack, ready to deal a deadly blow to the final Horcrux.

However, distantly by the Stone Circle, a few growls sounded and a few flashes of light were seen. A crowd began to jeer and laugh, as a jet of bright red sparks shot vertically into the air: someone was calling for help!

* * *

Lupin helped Hames to his feet. The Welsh Elf thanked him, before scouting their surroundings.

The West Battlements had been breached some while ago, by massive spiders, allowing the Death Eaters the opportunity to break through. Captain Legorio had ordered a retreat to the West Courtyard, but that was also overrun very soon. Legorio's platoon was taking a battering; there was no other way to describe this. The platoon's injured were falling and crying out one by one; they were being denied the space to recover their composture, especially with the air serpent riders shelling them with fireballs.

However, Leono Marks had sent Lupin to lead a company to aid them. The invaders would not be expecting a relatively fresh unit to check them. Thankfully, the Cumbrian Elves could take the time to recover and regain their energy, while Lupin managed the attackers.

However, what was most surprising was the fact that a jet of smoke had been shot into the air, forming the dreaded shape of the Dark Mark. Rather than unnerving Lupin, it enfuriated him, strengthening his determination, which was rewarded by him managing to throw Fenrir Greyback on top of Dolohov, destabilising the formation of the attackers.

The Dark Mark began to burn on the arms of the servants of Lord Voldemort. The Mark in the sky began morphing into something a bit more. The snake weaved the words that brought a spell of joy and relief to Lupin. The words were: _WIDTHDRAW._

Surprised, the Death Eaters had begun retreating back through the Covered Bridge, but not before Dolohov shot a purple flame at Lupin, who had locked wands, but Dolohov still managed to sink it in Lupin's right thigh, before sprinting off down the Bridge.

The pain had swept through his body, but Lupin was relentless. He had graciously accepted the pain killing potion that Edgarion, a tanned black haired Elf, gave him.

Lupin closed his eyes and sensed his searing pain subside.

"How is it?" Hames asked.

"Never better," Lupin winced. The stinging sensation was still there, but at least he could walk.

Suddenly, there was a scream coming from the Stone Circle, on the other side of the Covered Bridge. What was worse was that it was a child's scream!

"I'm going to take a look!" Lupin declared, striding to the source. "You can tend to the injured, take them to sanctuary."

Some of the unit nodded, but four Elves with the red sun refused.

"We are coming with you, laddie!" Eragio, a brown haired and bearded one, said. Hames, Edgarion and Taurelios nodded in assent, drawing their bows and scimitars.

Lupin nodded and led them across the bridge. On the other side was a horde of about ten Rivarians, led by the one with a red jeweled helmet: the Anappa. But the ten were gathered around a blond curly haired student, who Lupin recognised as Zacharias Smith. He was shielding a younger dark blonde, who looked about as old as a second or third year.

_"Sectumsempra!" _Lupin roared, decapitating a Rivarian.

"How dare you?" thundered a Rivarian, who wore a red sash.

"No, how dare you?" Lupin snapped. He marched in between Zacharias, the girl and the Rivarians. "Do you have any idea, how much you disgust me?"

"He's a brave one, Getorius!" jeered the Anappa, looking at the red sashed Rivarian.

"You are all cowards!" roared Lupin. "Let them go, now!"

The Rivarians began drawing their swords and swearing at Lupin and the four Cumbrians that stood beside him.

"Remus, I think this could get nasty," Taurelios warned.

"Yes it will!" Lupin growled. "For them.

"How about you let them go and face me?"

"No, face us!" Eragio corrected.

"Face us, because we are a different game altogether!"

"So, you are challenging us?" Getorius spat, edging towards Lupin with his sword. "Shut it, Gekatzu, don't give me your crap!" he scoffed at a purple sashed warrior, who stepped back.

Lupin fired a firm Knockback Jinx at him, sending him crashing down. Another Rivarian leapt to step in, but Lupin fired a cloud of reddish-brown sand at him, forcing him to cough in fits. By the time he had recovered, Hames and Edgarion had cut him down with their scimitars.

Gekatzu lashed Hames from behind and blasted Edgarion with a Cruciatus Curse from the tip of his sword. Eragio fired two enchanted arrows with his bow, catching one Rivarian in the shoulder and the other in his throat, both flared up with lightning and were thrown down. However, Eragio was met with two Cruciatus Curses, and a deep stab from the side. He gasped, trying to slash with his scimitar, which clashed with a sword, but he did not have the energy to continue.

Now it was just Lupin, Edgarion and Taurelios left. The Anappa was swinging his mace, firing enchantments as Lupin resisted.

"Spread out!" he ordered, realising that they were being surrounded.

Taurelios stepped back, but a Rivarian warrior fired a Stunning Spell at him, before following with a fatal stab.

Edgarion rushed through his adversary, but to his horror more Rivarians had come to watch the fight, like a public sporting event. He quickly returned a blow and stunned another, before Getorius sank his teeth into Edgarion's neck, who shouted in fury.

_Expelliarmus! _Lupin thought, compelling Getorius to let go and be pushed back. But Edgarion dropped to the ground, bleeding from the neck and did not get up.

Now Lupin was worried, he was the last man standing, the last person stopping the Rivarians from devouring the two students, who were just caught up in all of this. Why hadn't they evacuated with the rest?

Lupin had to struggle to block a curse by the Anappa, whose bloodshot eyes and yellow teeth threatened to stab into Lupin's flesh. He was kicked hard in the leg, causing him to keel over, as the searing pain in his leg returned. He was hauled up and thrown down by the Anappa, who managed to kick his wand away.

Luckily, before he could deliver a killing blow, Lupin snatched Edgarion's scimitar and slashed a bit of the Anappa's shin. The chief howled in pain; Lupin swept up and blasted two attacking Rivarians with a bang before summoning up his wand.

Despite Lupin's valiant stance he knew that he could not go on forever. Raising his wand up, he emitted some red sparks in the air. He saw the girl and Zacharias frozen with fear on the spot. Unfortunately, he didn't see Antonin Dolohov, who was hidden behind the Anappa, point a wand at where Lupin's right lung was.

_"Harpeumbra!" _Dolohov rasped, emitting a purple flame, which soared through the air and jetted straight into Lupin.

The captors watched in terror as Lupin cried out in agony, as he felt his right lung blaze with an invisible fire erupting from an enchanted harpoon. He closed his eyes and dropped to his knees, his shallow breathing drained him for all his worth. Time seemed to freeze, as his lung throbbed and inflamed like a cancer.

There comes a time in a man's life, where he knows that his time is up. Remus John Lupin realised that just now, after thirty-nine years, his song was ending. At this point some men would simply accept their fate, while others would go out kicking and shouting; Lupin would do both. He would not go out quietly, he thought as he looked at Edgarion, Eragio, Taurelios and Hames, the four Welsh Elves- his fallen comrades. He would go out fighting, but not for himself.

He turned his gaze to Zacharias and the thirteen year old girl, who was crying now, crying for this scruffy looking man, who had come to their rescue. Lupin felt a tear about to cross his ducts, but he smiled at her.

"Run!" Lupin said, before shouting to block the Anappa's mace from striking him, despite the excruciating pain it caused him. But he was used to it, because this was what transforming at the full moon was like.

Lupin was up again throwing jinxes at the Anappa, yet missing most, but still making his opponent work. All this was fine, until the Anappa saw his chance and flung his mace into Lupin's abdomen, sending him down with a fresh sense of pain, as tears began to form on his eyes. He looked to see that Zacharias and the girl hadn't moved; they were still frozen in fear!

"Run..." Lupin said, or whimpered. He had lost his wand, so rammed his fist into the Anappa's groin; however, he was met with a furious kick in his burning lung.

"And now," the Anappa snarled, lifting him up with his bare hands. "This boy and little girl will find out what happens to those who dare to challenge the Great Anappa Tsarius."

Lupin could feel the Rivarian's foul breath, as the latter opened his jaws and slowly edged his victim's skull towards him. Lupin felt too weak to do anything, even kick, so he just closed his eyes.

Suddenly, the Anappa released his grip and groaned, as Lupin fell to the ground with a thud.

Ron Weasely had barged into the Rivarian and was thumping him with all his might.

Gallardo summoned up Lupin's wand and was ready for Dolohov to fire a curse at him. Gallardo's double blue cores created a powerful wand lock against Dolohov's red. However, Gallardo blew out and pushed the curse back into Dolohov with twice the energy, causing him to ram into Gekatzu. Getorius roared and clashed his sword against Gallardo's Shield Charm.

_"Terra Firma!" _he hissed, as a flash in the shape and colour of a tree rammed into the Rivarian, making him spout blood.

Meanwhile, Ron and the Anappa were engaged in a fierce duel, with a ruthless mace and wand. But the Anappa managed to get close enough and deliver a blow to Ron's temple, rendering him unconscious.

Gallardo's blood filled with testosterone, as he threw a jump roundhouse kick at the Anappa, who stumbled back from the impact.

_"Seismus!" _Gallardo bellowed, sending a fearsome quake at his enemy, which would have broken his bones had he not applied a Shield Charm quickly enough.

"Nobody interfere!" barked the Anappa at his Rivarian spectators. "This one is mine! This is very personal!"

"Not more personal than it is to me!" snapped Gallardo, thrusting a skipping side kick at the Anappa. However, this gave him the opportunity to punch Gallardo in the chest, sending him down.

Gallardo swiftly rolled out of the way to avoid the mace crashing down on his skull. He had dropped Lupin's wand, but retained his own, which was useful as it blocked a Cruciatus Curse from the Anappa.

_"Avada Kedavra!" _the Anappa barked, but Gallardo pulled the mace arm with his left. The green curse flew into the sky behind him, while Gallardo smacked his elbow into the Anappa's jaw, almost feeling the razor sharpness of the teeth on his forearm.

The Anappa rasped and grabbed the Spaniard's hair and twisted, making him cry out in pain, while spitting at him with his saliva and breath.

Gallardo pushed him back with a kick to the abdomen, after a knee to the groin. _"Diffindo!" _he exclaimed and slashed, pointing at the Anappa's neck. A white light swung across the target, as the Anappa gasped and clutched his throat. Most of the blood on Gallardo's face and body was his own, but a squirt of the Anappa's flew on to him.

The Anappa began choking and swaying from side to side, still clutching his mace.

_"Flipendo!" _A jet of blue collided into him, toppling him over, as his throat leaked with blood. The Great Anappa Tsarius was slain.

Gallardo sighed; he had made his first direct kill ever, albeit it had been in self-defence and in the heat of the moment, the thought still surprised him. But he did not have time to dwell upon that, they weren't safe yet.

_Enervate! _he thought, pointing his own wand and Lupin's at Ron, who began stirring and groaning in pain. "Come on, mate, on your feet, we aren't out of the woods yet."

About fifty Rivarians had gathered to watch, and they were all muttering and swearing in disbelief at the body of their leader.

"Lord Diablus promised us meat, especially the meat of youngens!" Gekatzu said. "Instead all we have got is death and destruction! This is not our fight!"

There was a murmur of assent that was broken by Getorius.

"Gekatzu, you bloody fool! We have to avenge the Anappa's death!"

"And we will," Gekatzu assured. "We will. But first, we must cremate and release the Anappa's soul, and mourn his loss, as our ancient customs demand."

"To hell with that!" spat Getorius. "I say we kill and burn these Wizards, right now!" A round of applause followed, but died out once Gekatzu growled.

"You would defy your Anappa, would you? Even when he's asked you to just be patient?" There was a touch of menace in his voice, as he marched up to Getorius.

"My Anappa?" scoffed Getorius. "You are not Anappa, Gekatzu! You bring shame to us all, you would kiss their feet-"

Gekatzu kicked his challenger's stomach, making him fall to the ground. "Why don't you challenge me, then?" he dared contemptuously.

"Gekatzu Sohan, I challenge you for the position of Anappa!" Getorius hissed, barring swords with his rival. There was a gasp of shock amongst the Rivarians.

"I will show you no mercy, Getorius Sohan!" The two began slashing wildly, parrying and moving away from the five and towards the Forest, the rest of the spectators followed.

"Remus!" Gallardo called, once he had checked to see that Zacharias, Ron and the girl, who he recognised as Eve, were OK. He cradled his friend, who was scarred with blood, gashes and bruises, some of them were no doubt internal.

Lupin winced and smiled painfully, holding Gallardo back. "You did it," he croaked.

"Not yet, we need to get you better."

Lupin shook his head, and said those dreaded words: "It's too late for me."

"No!" snapped Gallardo. "Don't you dare say that!" He couldn't accept that they would lose Remus Lupin tonight; he had been, by far, the best Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher; he had taught them all so much, even after leaving Hogwarts; and he had always come to their aid whenever they had got into a sticky situation. Teddy couldn't grow up without a father and Dora should not ever have to go on and face everything alone without her husband.

"Gallardo, it's OK," Lupin chuckled painfully.

"No, Teddy and Dora both need you, don't give up, not now!" Gallardo said, as tears started approaching his eyes.

"Will you help Teddy understand that I didn't leave him out of choice, that I laid down my life so he could live in a safer world, for him and his wonderful mother?"

Gallardo nodded, the tears inhibiting him from being able to speak. Ron had finally managed to get up; he, Eve and Zacharias were watching intently and tearfully.

"Gallardo..." Lupin began weakly. "Do you remember me telling you that I would happily die in Dora's arms?"

"Yeah, I do," Gallardo croaked.

"Will you take me to her, and help me fulfil this dying wish?" Lupin requested.

"Of course." Gallardo turned to Zacharias Smith. "Listen, how about you do something to redeem yourself- help me carry him!" He heaved Lupin, who was over six foot, up. Despite Gallardo's strength, Lupin still lagged down slightly, until Zacharias finally did something more than pushing first years out of the way, as they were evacuating. Together, they helped Lupin limp, while Ron walked besides Eve, who was sobbing into the still night- a sharp contrast to the shelling and violence that had been occurring.

They walked away from the amplified voice of Voldemort, which began following the retreat.

"I do not want to spill any more magical blood," the high and cold voice said. "You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured.

"Harry Potter, I now speak directly to you. You have allowed others to die for you, rather than surrender yourself. If by the end of this hour, you have not given yourself up, then the battle will commence. I will burn Hogwarts down brick by brick, I will enter the fray myself and I will slaughter every man, woman and child that has tried to conceal you from me. You have one hour!"

Gallardo and Zacharias strove on, within a few minutes they had reached the Great Hall. The tables had been swept aside and provided a bed for the many injured. Amongst them were Firenze, Flitwick, Dean and Lavender, who were conscious but had parts of their body plastered with bandages. They were kept company by Adrialla and Legorio. The others including Neville, Marks, Luna, Kingsley and McGonagall, had some bandages, but were able to walk. Gallardo saw many faces that were still alive: Nobutada, Corner, Tom, Penelope amongst others. However, to the side and upon a long white sheet on the floor, lay those who had been unlucky and unable to survive the night.

Arthur, Molly, Bill, Percy and Ginny stood over the body of Fred Weasely, all looking devastated. Ron went over to put a hand on George, who couldn't even stand up, as he sat next to the body of his twin. Yulia, Nicola and Hayley wept over Sandra Mars, who lay still on the long shroud. Nicola was held by Goodman and Hayley was comforted by Jason, who had his right arm in a sling and cast. Many of the Elves made up the dead; however, there were still some left on the grounds. Those that still stood, were consoling the families of the casualties, trying to share experiences and stories of hard times.

When the five opened the doors to the Great Hall, several heads turned, as if begging for news. The atmosphere was very sombre, considering the heavy casualties.

Gallardo nodded to his family, thankfully they were all OK, apart from the odd bruise. Mary visibly let out a sigh, after seeing him walk in carrying Lupin. But he had a job to do before he could see to them.

Dora lay on a table being comforted by Marcena, who looked at Gallardo, causing a mutual feeling of gladness and joy amongst the angst.

However, to his horror, Dora was wrapped in a heavily blood-stained bandage around her abdomen. Her eyes filled with tears, as she saw her husband, so wounded yet so brave and tall.

"Remus! I thought you were gone!" Dora said heavily.

"Don't worry, my love, I'm still here," Lupin replied, lowering himself next to her and wrapping his arms around her neck. He kissed her head. "I will never leave you. I will _always _be beside you and with you."

Zacharias had gone, so Marcena walked up to Gallardo, her face sullen with sadness.

"She's lost a lot of blood, I don't know if she'll make it!" Marcena said.

"Let's give them some space," he suggested, touching her shoulder.

"Wait!" Dora called; the couple walked back towards her and Lupin.

"Is everything OK?" Gallardo offered. "Is there anything you need?"

"Please look after Teddy, like an older brother and sister," Dora said.

"U-ha, of course," Marcena agreed tearfully.

"He won't experience the love of his parents," Lupin said. "At least not directly, which is why you all must give what you can. Through you all, he can know us, who we were and how much we loved him."

Gallardo swallowed before nodding, his heartstring were playing a haunting yet melancholic melody. He turned to see Marcena, who was starting to weep, despite trying to control herself. Gallardo reached over and held her hand; he would be strong for them both and comfort her. She squeezed back tightly, just like that day when he saw her again, after two long years.

Dora smiled. "Look after and love each other."

"Look after and love," Gallardo and Marcena echoed quietly.

They stepped away and witnessed with a sorrowful heart and their bodies embracing one another. They witnessed two souls hold each other as their eyes closed, like a couple going to sleep. These two souls were like swans, giving mutual comfort when they were steps away from death. They had shared a relatively short yet fruitful life together, a life of tenderness and selflessness. They had proven true to their vows, and even in death, the two souls of Remus and Dora left this world together, like two turtle doves flying into the sunset and beyond.

Marcena sobbed into Gallardo's shoulder, while he held her and dried his eyes. His hand reached for hers and his firm fingers entwined around her fragile and gentle ones. He felt the jade coloured ring that he had given her as a token and promise of his love. He smiled, breathing in Marcena's scent. Like his friend, the Good Wolf, he was not going to leave her, he would stay beside her and with her. Always.

* * *

**Author's Note: I actually welled up very much when writing this, especially towards the end. I'm sorry to Lupin fans, but like with Dobby, I am following canon, in this respect. Some people (me included) were disappointed that the book and the film didn't give him a death scene, so I've decided to give him and Dora a heroic send off. Remus Lupin had to die while doing something brave and kind, like protecting students.  
**

**Please read and review, take the time (or tissues) you need! :)**

**The next chapter will either be called Sacrificial Protection or The Scimitar of Martelson, depending on how many words I write.**

**Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5- The Scimitar of Marteslon

Chapter 5- The Scimitar of Marteslon

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello all! Thank you for your comments for the last chapter, it was nice to know that Lupin was a favourite amongst you as well.  
**

**Now here's the next chapter, initially I wanted to move the end into Chapter 6, but I thought here would be better.**

**I hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

For a few minutes Gallardo's heart welled and ached, as he held Marcena close, letting her tears fall on his shoulder. Gently, he took her by the shoulders and escorted her away from Remus and Dora. He led her to where Yulia Schreiber stood, behind a table with a few thermoses and disposable cups.

"Tea?" Yulia whispered.

_"Danke," _Gallardo thanked the red haired Austrian. She poured them both a cup and mixed with sugar. The couple sat down upon the stairs leading to the Trophy Room. In silence, they took a sip, striving to steady the tears that were desperate to leave them.

"I know why you did what you did," Marcena whispered, she faced him with a look of understanding over her worn and darkened eyes. "I know that you did it out of love."

Gallardo nodded. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry! I love you, Gallardo, I don't ever want you to doubt that," Marcena sniffed.

"I love you, too," Gallardo said, holding her hand. "Always have."

"You're always trying to protect me," Marcena let out a chuckle. "You're a pathalogical protector; it's one of the many things I love about you, so don't change, but just..."

"Not lie to you?"

Marcena laughed a bit more, causing him to chuckle, yet feel nostalgic.

"OK, that too, but... let _me _protect you every now and then."

Gallardo swallowed his tears and nodded, before taking a sip. "OK." He let Marcena entwine her arm around his and lean her head on his shoulder. She let out a deep sigh.

"Eduardo almost cracked his head open today," she said suddenly.

"Is he all right?" Gallardo said, his heart freezing for a split second.

Marcena nodded, before motioning to a table, where Eduardo sat, with a bandage to his head, ending just above his right eye. He was talking to Cho and by the sudden brightening of her sullen face, Gallardo recognised the giddyness and enjoyment in his eyes.

"I told him to go home, leave with the others, but the stupid boy decided to stay, and now I know why," Marcena muttered, without any annoyance in her voice.

"No, I think he genuinely wanted to help," Gallardo replied. "I told him to find you and stay safe. I thought that's what you would want."

"I know," giggled Marcena. "He saw the ring on my finger and he now knows about us!"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I didn't say anything but he read me like a book!"

_Eduardo groaned, and followed with an anaesthetic induced bout of laughter. Anybody else who did that would get a stern telling off from Madam Pomfrey, as the injured was increasing like a gamblers debt, granted that some of the patients had only minor injuries._

_"Marcena, I need your help here!" Adrialla called. Marcena made her way through the crowd, almost gasping, and breaking into a run._

_"Here comes the Ministry of Fun Prevention," Eduardo snickered._

_"Is he all right?" Marcena cried._

_"He will be, nearly cracked his head as an Inferius threw him down a flight if stairs. Honestly, it sounds and looks much worse than it is!" Adrialla said, motioning to the slightly reddened bandage on the right side of his eye._

_"I need to check up on Professor Flitwick, but just keep him company and keep this cold cloth on his forehead, stop him from heating up too much," Adrialla continued. "He's had a fair dose of pain killers, so he'll be a bit giddy and dopey."_

_"No change there, then," Marcena muttured, taking the cloth and dabbing it over Eduardo's head._

_"Hey!" he cried, pretending to be offended._

_"I thought I told you to evacuate," Marcena said quietly. "You know I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to you!"_

_"Sorry, Marci," Eduardo sighed, wiping a small tear from her eye, she smiled and squeezed his hand._

_"Besides, the Room got burnt up and your boyfriend told me to go to the Great Hall."_

_"But you decided to take a little detour; you couldn't help yourself, could you?" Marcena teased._

_"Ah-ha, so he is your boyfriend?" Eduardo chuckled._

_Marcena blushed with shock. "N-no! Gallardo Eagle is... he's not my boyfriend!" It was true, in a way, and she didn't think now was a good time to bring up the bigger news. _

_Eduardo's hands found her left hand's ring finger and his eyes lit up with mischief. "Yeah, he is a bit more, isn't he?"_

_"You should worry more about your health, and less about my love life," Marcena babbled, but it turned out to be the wrong thing to say._

_"So you do have a love life, eh Marci?" Eduardo smirked._

_"Shut up!" Marcena snapped, mildly annoyed but going completely red with embarassment, as she struck his shoulder._

_"Marcena, is he good to you?" Eduardo asked with surge of maturity. He attempted to put a bottle of water to his lips, but he seemed to be finding it so difficult. His sister took it from him and assisted._

_"He's very good to me," she croaked. "I really hope he comes back."_

_"He will," Eduardo nodded. "He's a skilled fighter and he's got three good friends, who always have each other's back."_

_"Thank you, Eduardo," Marcena whispered. "For asking me and telling me that."_

_"Anytime, big sis!"_

"He's promised not to tell anyone yet," Marcena sighed, finishing her narration.

Gallardo placed a hand on hers. "Yeah, that is major news!"

"I know, we will have to tell our families soon, you know?" Marcena giggled.

"Blimey, yeah, we will!" Gallardo smiled. He thought about telling his parents, siblings and Marcena's family, especially Marks, that they were doing far more than seeing one another- a major revelation that would, hopefully, not cause any heart attacks. He found it odd, soothing, yet painful to be talking light heartedly about these matters, especially since many of their friends and colleagues would never be able to wish them well.

Marcena swallowed and squeezed his hand with both of hers and pecked his cheek, as if sensing his touch of grief. For a few moments, they just held each other's hand, eyes downcast, attempting to soften their pain with the other's breathing.

"Marcena, can you help with the mobility test?" Madam Pomfrey called, signalling to a wincing Firenze.

"I better go," Marcena whispered, pecking him again and rising.

Gallardo nodded, before turning around to catch Harry almost storming out of the Great Hall and Hermione hugging Ginny, as both watched over Fred's body.

Gallardo was about to chase after Harry, asking him what was it that he had found, but somone else caught his eye. Like a sore thumb, Eve sat on one of the tables, looking very out of place and on the verge of tears and biting her nails, which she was trying very hard to keep in. Zacharias was elsewhere and nobody seemed to be paying attention to her. Harry could wait.

Taking a cup of water and bar of chocolate, he strode over to her and smiled. Her pallid face reflected it, momentarilly resisting the fear and anxiety on her face.

"Eve, is it?" Gallardo asked. She nodded coyly.

"Here, this will help," he said, handing her a slab of chocolate.

"Thanks," she squeaked. She broke the slab and attempted to hand some back to him, but he politely declined. He could tell from the subtle twitch of her mouth that she wasn't complaining as she took a bite.

"Do you want to see something? Strawberry or apple?" Gallardo grinned.

"Apple, please," Eve replied.

_"Pomum Flavora!" _he said, pointing his wand at the cup. The clear water began bubbling into a deep red, like a freshly picked apple.

Eve sheepishly accepted it and drank, the smile came rushing against her timidly fearful exterior.

"There we go, that wasn't difficult was it?" Gallardo said placidly. "I'm Gallardo, by the way."

"I know, we've met," Eve said, to his surprise. "You helped me find Transfiguration on my first day."

"Yes, I remember now!" Gallardo recalled, before his expression became more serious. "Listen, Eve... I hope you don't mind me asking, but why didn't you evacuate with the others? You could have been seriously hurt, if not killed today." He hoped that he didn't come across as too stern.

Eve was once again on the verge of tears. "I know, I was really stupid! I saw my cousin, Zacharias, trying to head back to Hogwarts, so I followed him."

"Wow, that was quite brave of you," Gallardo chuckled, impressed at the thirteen year old's audacity.

"I wasn't brave!" Eve started to cry. "I'm not brave like you, the Weasley or your friend. I am sorry that he's dead, because of me!"

"Hey, don't blame yourself," Gallardo implored. "Remus wouldn't want you to; _I_ wouldn't want you to."

"Thank you," Eve sniffed, drying her eyes.

"You were very brave, you know, when you offered Scorpius to hold you rather than your sister."

Eve nodded. "My mum will be so worried! I don't even know if my sister's OK!" Another round of tears came out of this child, because that's what she looked like to Gallardo, despite her being a teen, who was caught up in this mayhem of madness.

Since Zacharias had gone off, Gallardo decided that he would help dry Eve's tears. He swallowed and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"How about I send a message to your mum? Would you like that?"

"You'd do that?"

Gallardo smiled broadly. "Of course; what's your mother's name?"

"Amanda Upton."

Gallardo raised a wand to his chin and inhaled. "Deliver this to Amanda Upton, Eve's mum, and make sure it's safe to deliver.

"Mrs Upton, this is Gallardo Eagle. Your daughter, Eve, has been left stranded in Hogwarts Castle. She is safe, but unfortunately we can't get her to you yet. Zacharias is also with her. Eve, do you have a message? Just speak into my wand."

"Hello, Mum," Eve began tearfully. "I'm so sorry for worrying you. Please look after Tilly, hope she's OK. I love you, Mum!" She turned to Gallardo and nodded.

_"Expecto Patronum!" _he hissed, sending a ghostly silver ibex galloping away and through the walls.

"Thank you!" Eve said, throwing her arms around him.

"Anytime!" he chuckled, patting her back. They broke apart and Gallardo spotted Luna next to him, relatively uninjured. They grinned, veey happy to see each other alive.

"Hey, I hope you're not too hurt," Luna said, taking a look at some of the scratches he had got while fighting the Anappa.

"No, I'm fine thanks! How were the Towers?" Gallardo asked, rising to let her sit.

"Very high and full of nargles," Luna answered cryptically.

Gallardo laughed. "Listen, could you look after Eve here, for a minute, please?"

"Sure, hello 'Eve here', I'm Luna!"

Gallardo smiled and left Eve, who gave him a lightly reproaching yet amused look, with Luna, knowing that they would bond just fine.

He individually hugged his mother and sister; the five Eagles just sat down together in silence that rang a golden vibe, soothing the heavy heartedness they each felt.

Gallardo smiled before rising again, to the surprise of them all.

"Leaving so soon?" Miranda asked.

"I have to check on the others," Gallardo croaked.

Miranda nodded, with a warm pride in her eyes. "Go on then."

He was approached by Neville, Goodman, Legorio, Wood, Benvio, Aberforth and Daniels.

"We're about to give our dead some dignity, for they are some still scattered across the grounds," Legorio informed. "Will you help us bring them here?"

Gallardo solemnly nodded and they stepped outside. The air was like an obscuring fog that had fallen over them. For a moment, there was a deep paranoid feeling in Gallardo's stomach, causing him to hold the handle of the wand that was fastened to his scabbard; any moment, Death Eater or Rivarian spies could pounce at them through the concealing mist.

However, there seemed to be nothing to worry about. They split up into different fronts; Gallardo, Neville and Legorio moved to the Stone Circle, where the bodies of Taurelios, Edgarion, Eragio and Hames waited to be taken back to the sacrament of the castle.

"_Bydded y llwybr o farwolaeth yn hawdd i chi. Efallai y byddwch ddod o hyd i'ch cartref yn yr Ardd Heddwch!" _Legorio lamented, bowing his head. The words moved them all, despite them not understanding their meaning.

However, something in the distance caught Gallardo's eye, something very far from the school. On a high cliff, there burned a pyre. The fire blazed and consumed whatever was on the wood, and Gallardo had an idea what or who that might be. The black smoke ascended into the air, blanketing the night sky; however, a unit or two of riders could be seen making their way away from the pyre. But they did not go to the Forbidden Forest, which was South of them, they headed North, away from the the Forest and from the blazing pyre.

"Gallardo?" Neville jerked him back to where they were. In silence, they carried and levitated the bodies of the fallen, avoiding looking into their gaping faces. They all marched back to the Entrance Courtyard, where Wood, Goodman and Aberforth received the increasing number of bodies they had gathered.

A sudden but subtle twitch by the Entrance Hall caught Gallardo's eye; he nudged Neville and pointed in the relevant direction, as the others turned and headed inside with the procession of a dozen bodies.

Footsteps sounded on the Courtyard, as Gallardo and Neville sought to impede their path.

"Harry, is that you?" Gallardo called. Swiftly, Harry Potter swished off his Cloak of Invisibility, his hair scruffier and skin redder than it was last time.

"Blimey, Harry! You gave us a fright!" Neville chuckled. His mood sobered, as he, recalling Voldemort's ultimatum, asked their friend what Gallardo was thinking. "You're not going to hand yourself over, are you?"

He couldn't, he just couldn't. There had been a bitter battle fought during the night, all to protect Harry and what he had been fighting for. So he just couldn't surrender himself, could he?

"Oh no!" Harry chuckled nervously, his green eyes flaring with the fear he tried to blink away. "Don't be silly, nothing like that, there's just something that I have to take care of."

"Like what?" Gallardo demanded, folding his arms.

Harry breathed deeply. "Guys, I don't have a choice."

"No, don't you dare, Harry!" Neville snapped. "We have been bleeding and dying for you, and this is what we get in return?"

"Please, just listen to me," Harry begged. The two were unimpressed, refusing to believe what they had just heard, but they remained quiet.

Harry told another story, about a pupil's nightmare- Severus Snape, who Harry and Hermione witnessed being bitten to death by Nagini the snake, on Voldemort's orders. All because the Dark Lord thought that while Snape lived, the Elder Wand could never be Voldemort's completely. So the killer of Dumbledore, was slaughtered for Voldemort to become the wand's Master.

But, in his dying moments, Snape had given Harry some memories to see in the Pensieve.

About thirty years ago a lonely boy met a wonderful red haired girl, who happened to be a Witch. They explored and learnt about Hogwarts together, two children who were so excited to discover this world. They were sorted into two different Houses, which unfortunately meant that they had a different destiny put their way. But for now, that didn't matter. They met a few boys they didn't really like, an arrogant Seeker, a Black, a ratty boy and a pale faced boy, who they later found out was a werewolf. Although, to be fair, the latter two seemed all right.

There was a considerable amount of jealousy the lonely boy felt, with the Seeker's attempt to woo the redhead, despite there being no chance of her returning those feelings. Secretly, the lonely boy loved her; she was everything that he wanted in a woman: smart, funny, loving and a little feisty. However, he began mingling with the wrong people, who were violent, brutal, bigoted and promoters of a blood purist ideology. Perhaps he was just trying to fit and be someone; his house wasn't a good place to grow up and his only real friend couldn't be joined to his hip, as she was independent. However, the dangerous ideology clung to his tongue; when the redhead was only trying to stop the Seeker and the Black from bullying the lonely boy, his pride got the better of him. He pushed away her help, but he uttered the unforgivable word: Mudblood.

That was the end of their friendship, and not even the desperate pleas for forgiveness could salvage it. The Gryffindor and Slytherin went separate ways. The Seeker grew more mature and kinder, allowing the redhead to fall in love with and marry him. The lonely boy joined the blood purist gang, like he had wanted to, or did he?

The Serpent Lord heard a prophecy, about young Harry, the Seeker and redhead's son, and sought to kill the baby, once and for all. The lonely boy begged the Serpent Lord to spare her, but his Master would not make that promise. The ratty boy gave in to his cowardice and betrayed his friends' location. The Seeker and the redhead were killed, but their son survived.

The lonely boy never forgave his Master, and risked his neck as a double agent for Dumbledore. He was always loyal to him, by helping Dumbledore to plan his death to avoid chronic enchanted pain and to save Draco Malfoy from the destruction of his soul. The lonely boy wore the mask of a committed Death Eater and endured the assassination of his character and the reputation of those he was actually loyal to.

Dumbledore had entrusted him with another dark secret: when the Serpent Lord tried to kill Harry, his soul split and latched on to the only living thing in the room: Harry.

Gallardo's body froze in shock, as he struggled to comprehend, but knew full well what this meant.

"I-is there no other way?" Gallardo asked, blinking. He had lost too many friends today, Lupin, Dora, Fred; too many good people had died, so how could Harry be next? Surely Dumbledore would have wanted him to live? Surely Dumbledore would never smile at him and watch over him, knowing full well that this boy would be going to his death? But the facts were staring him in the face and he felt himself unable to stand. "Is there no other way?" he demanded, hoping that Harry had found it and his friend wouldn't have to die.

Harry shook his head sadly, tears beginning to form in those burdened green eyes.

"Harry..." Neville croaked. "You can't! This can't be it!"

"I have to," Harry whispered. "All my life, people have laid down their lives to save mine, now it's my turn. I have to die... I have to die so others can be safe, so Voldemort can fall."

The fog was dying down, the sky became clear. Gallardo and Neville both shed a tear, not knowing what was worse: that Harry had to sacrifice himself or that he had already accepted his fate, which may never had been his to forge.

"Hey, no tears!" Harry croaked, holding both of their shoulders. "This is going to be hard enough without tears!"

He looked at Neville. "Thank you, so much, for keeping Dumbledore's Army alive. I honestly can not think of a better person than you to have led it."

"Gallardo, thank you for motivating me and standing by me, all this time. These people need your spirit now, and I know you'll inspire them to defeat Diablus!"

He sighed, before addressing them both. "You keep fighting, OK? You make sure this doesn't die here tonight, OK? You, you and everyone in that castle is Harry Potter!

"The snake- Voldemort has a snake called Nagini!"

Neville nodded, drying his eyes.

"If you get the chance, kill the snake! A bit of him will also die." Harry inhaled to steady himself, his limited heartbeat racing.

"Look after the others: Ginny, Luna, Hermione, Marcena and Ron, especially Ron. Give him and Hermione my blessing, tell them I wish them nothing but the best. Gallardo, I wish you and Marcena years of happiness. Go have lots of beautiful babies together, but just make sure they look like her!" Harry said light heartedly. Gallardo and Neville chuckled, but nodded sombrely and painfully.

"You have both been like brothers to me, and we have cheated Death so many times," Harry whispered, before composing himself and his voice. "But now it's time to stop running. Just... spare me a thought once in a while!"

"Of course," they both answered, hugging him, before he turned and walked away. He looked at the wonderful moonlit sky and ran his grazed and sensitive fingers over shrubs of apple and lavender, feeling the intricate features of the school that he would never see again. Harry put on the Cloak over his head and vanished into the night.

* * *

Gallardo paced the hallway, unwilling to rest or face anyone in the Great Hall, especially not Ron and Hermione. He felt his blood shout in pain. How could Dumbledore look Harry in his eyes and know that Harry would be sacrificed like a lamb? Gallardo knew that it wasn't Dumbledore's fault, he did not choose for a Horcrux to live inside Harry, but Gallardo could not help but feel angry.

He and Neville had agreed to not repeat what they had heard to anyone, but it was so overwhelming. He desperately searched the castle for someone who could provide him with hope, someone who had promised a gift. Gallardo was ready, ready to fight with the strength of his might and the valour of his heart and avenge his friend.

Halting with a stitch, he breathed heavily and slumped onto a hallway bench. The one he was looking for was nowhere to be found.

His mind filled with thoughts of Harry. Where was he now? How long would he have to keep his brave face? What would it be like, walking to die? What would facing your jeering foe be like, as he prepared to finish you but you could not resist? How long would those final breaths, final heartbeats and final moments feel?

He sighed and wiped his eyes, as he walked into a room on the fifth floor. A flutter and song of birds echoed, as he approached a large flower that emitted a firefly like glow. The room was a marble courtyard, with five pillars that held up a parasol hood over raised platforms, which were covered by floral mats. A stream of water extended on each end of the garden. Shrubs of blue, red, yellow, white and pink flowers swayed under the dusky light, on a mound of freshly cut grass.

Gallardo took of his shoes and left them at the entrance, before limping heavy heartedly to the water. He embursed his flaming skin with the tantalisingly cool water and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"You're doing well, my boy," an old, but warm voice said.

Gallardo opened his eyes and grinned, as an old man with a bald head, beard and blue eyes looked at him.

"Grandad," he croaked.

Grandad Horatio smiled radiantly, while Gallardo looked away from his face, his heart burdening with dread. He was having thoughts he shouldn't and he was scared. Could he really tell Grandad, who had never judged him and was always patient and understanding, even when expressing disapproval. Would he be disappointed or even ashamed?

"Gallardo, I could never be ashamed of who you are!" Grandad said, as if reading his mind. "But I would be disappointed if you were to feel so lost and broken, and there was nothing I could do to alleviate your pain."

Gallardo nodded and took a deep breath. "Grandad, sometimes I feel... I feel like I don't want this! I don't want to keep fighting! I don't want any more bloodshed; too many good people have died!" With every tear of his heartstrings, he was counting them all: Remus, Dora, Fred, Sandra, and now Harry- those were the ones he knew, the real death toll and number of casualties was a lot higher.

"I just... I just want this to end, all of it!" Gallardo continued. "I want my family and friends to not have to worry about Voldemort, Diablus or the Dark Arts again. I want a simple and boring life with Marcena, somewhere safe and away from all this shit!" he cried, eyes burning up with tears. He quickly apologised before Grandad told him to watch his language.

"I haven't seen Norrington yet," Gallardo confessed. "He promised that I would be ready to wield the scimitar, but that hasn't happened yet. How many more _'selfless sacrifices' _do I have to make? I've proved that I'm worthy enough, haven't I?"

Gallardo gasped for air and heard himself. "I guess not, after all."

"My dear Gallardo!" Grandad implored, holding his grandson's shoulder. "You must stop talking like that!

"You are not alone with those thoughts, for they are but natural for someone of your heart. Although, I can assure you that the life you wish for will be anything but boring! It will make Fenrir Greyback seem like a lullaby singer!"

Gallardo chuckled wistfully at the thought of Fenrir Greyback singing lullabies.

"Always remember that the Wizard is not made by his sword or even wand, but by something more powerful." These words latched on Gallardo's soul and he held them back, finding a renewed sense of energy.

Grandad sighed. "I know not what trials you still have to face, but your dream can become reality, should you strive to earn it, nurture it and protect it.

"You have a castle full of those who are loyal to you and Harry. They will stand by you and follow you, even under the darkest of shadows, because you have given them will power- a powerful weapon that Dark Lords have feared and ignored at their peril. You have achieved that without any sword, Gallardo."

Gallardo smiled more widely than he had been.

_"Truth be told: the coveted prize, the Lion learned, goes to the patient, not the bold!" _the old man recited.

_"Captain Alatriste_- Arturo Perez-Reverte," Gallardo recognised.

"That's right!" Grandad said.

Rejuvinated with vitalised passion, Gallardo rose and inhaled the sweet scent from the flowers in the room. "You're right! The Phoenixians may feel down and shattered, but so do Voldemort and Diablus- they suffered very heavy losses, more than they'd have us believe, so much more.

"This time, the Cult of Rivarians has left them and we still have one secret advantage. Maybe, just maybe, that's what we need to tip the balance! What do you think, Grandad?"

To his surprise, Horatio Eagle was no longer there. Some might wrongly infer that he was gone, but Gallardo knew deep down that this was far from the truth. He was always there, always part of him.

He sighed deeply and strode proudly out of the Smaller Meditation Garden. He had a job to do.

He had barely made it a floor down, when a brunette in a Persian green caftan came jogging towards him. He threw his arms around Marcena and lifted her off her feet. He sensed her gladness, but not the same level of enthusiasm as him. Gallardo's hand rested on her shaking arms and he traced his fingers on her pale and cold cheek.

"What's the matter?"

Marcena swallowed. "Gallardo, where's Harry? He's not with Ron, Hermione or anyone I know of; he wouldn't go and hand himself over would he?"

"Harry knows what he's doing?" Gallardo replied grimly. "But why are you shaking?"

She looked down and tears began to form behind the pupils.

"Marcena, tell me what's wrong, please!" Gallardo urged.

"Dad and Kingsley refuse to tell me anything, and that only means that something is wrong... I can see that they're afraid!

"Gallardo, we're running short of medicine and supplies, and they're saying that Voldemort will come again, this time with Diablus!" Those tears began falling on her face. "I'm scared!" she squeaked.

Gallardo embraced her and kissed her forehead. He felt her heart race through her chest. "Hey, it's going to be OK!"

"You're just saying that to be nice," she said sadly.

Gallardo firmly, but gently held her trembling hands, sensing her pulse. "Marcena, do you remember all those times when I was terrified and you comforted me, inspired me and let me lean on you?"

"Uh-huh," she nodded quickly, her milk chocolate eyes looking straight into those sincere dark brown, which bordered on hurting with the fire inside.

"Now let _me_ comfort you, Marcena Sempatho!" Gallardo implored. "Lean on me for strength!

"Voldemort has lost a key ally, the Cult of Rivarians, he's suffered heavily! But we still have one advantage over them!"

"What's that?" Marcena said.

"Marcena, do you trust me?"

"With my life," she promised.

"You!" he beamed, holding her chin and touching her forehead with his. "That secret advantage is you! You are Verdadera- Truth Seeker! You give people the truth!"

Marcena began beaming, and blushing. "You believe that we stand a chance? That we can actually win this?"

"I believe that you and I have so much to do together and it's worth building for today!"

Marcena nodded, throwing her arms around him; if she believed and had hope in the future at this stage, after so many bitter trials, then the others could too.

For a moment, he just embraced her as tightly as he could without hurting her delicate body. A sudden chill sent goosebumps on his back. The wand, the watch and Marcena's ring began vibrating and resounding a deep echo. Gallardo turned and grinned at the figure behind him.

He emitted an aura of majesty, yet humility, as he stood in his navy blue uniform. Jacob Norrington smiled as he held something draped in a white cloth. He let it drop to the floor as a black scabbard was revealed. There was a black rubber hilt with two small blue and jade coloured stones on the side; the silver pommel curved into the shape of an Eagle's beak.

"You are ready, Young Guardian," Norrington said hoarsely, before lowering himself on one knee and holding up the blade deferentially. "It is time."

Gallardo's pulse and breathing were sprinting, as he took up the sword and it flashed rapidly like a heart beat, in unison with the ring, watch and wand. He drew the white blade, which was straight up until the last third, which curved upwards slightly to a single edged sword.

_He was riding now, slashing the weapon of the meta wave; he locked guard against a curse and deflected it, while Diablus looked on in fear. He stood side by side with another tall and dark haired man, wielding a red hilted broadsword. A lion, a horse and a badger stationed next to one another and charged in harmony._

"The scimitar of Mellon Marteslon," Norrington said proudly with a touch of sadness. "Forged with Elvian Magic, perfected in Lake Adheema in Istanbul. This is your destiny, Gallardo Eagle!"

Gallardo nodded, still trying comprehend it all. The meta-wave was finally complete.

* * *

**Welsh translation:**

**_Bydded y llwybr o farwolaeth yn hawdd i chi. Efallai y byddwch ddod o hyd i'ch cartref yn yr Ardd Heddwch_: **_May the path of death be easy for you. May you find your home in the Garden of Peace. _

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading the chapter, it was a bit shorter than the previous ones, as it was a recovery one. I hope you loved it enough to comment and give feedback, good or constructive.  
**

**Anyone want to take a guess as to what exactly is the "secret weapon" and how Marcena might utilise it? The clue is in her pen name: Verdadera. Also think back to what they discovered in Book 3!**

**The next chapter will be called: The Lion, the Horse and the Badger. **


	6. Chapter 6- The Lion, Horse and Badger

Chapter 6- The Lion, the Horse and the Badger

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello all! Here comes the next chapter: the Lion, the Horse and the Badger. Finally, Gallardo has unlocked the scimitar and all that's left is the showdown. Hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

Gallardo swished his scimitar and parried an imaginary blow, using his left hand on the blunt side of the blade.

"So this is what Diablus has been running from?" he asked, placing the scimitar back inside the scabbard and placing that at his belt. It attached itself securely like a piece of velcro, and Gallardo moved his wand scabbard to his left. The blade felt strange, yet comforting, as if it was always destined to hang by his hip.

"And everything it represents!" Norrington nodded. "Quickly, Diablus and Voldemort approach the castle as we speak, thinking that they have achieved victory."

"We'll need to be prepared," Gallardo pondered.

"Will you be joining us, Commander Norrington?" Marcena asked.

Norrington gave a sorrowful smile, which faded like a ghost. "I'm afraid not. It saddens me to disappoint you, but I have lingered in this world for long enough. I hope that I have atoned for my many sins and trespasses.

"My part in this war is over, Lady Marcena," he continued, before turning to face Gallardo. "You are ready, Young Guardian. You have to carry the torch now!"

Gallardo looked into the hope and tear filled eyes of Norrington. He had only met him twice, but he already considered him a friend, a friend who was now leaving.

"Thank you, Jacob," Gallardo croaked. "For everything."

"Remember, you already have it within you, but do not underestimate Diablus and his warriors!" Norrington advised, before saluting.

Gallardo saluted back, but then the man began to slowly fade until there was nothing but air left.

"Come on," he said, taking hold of Marcena's hand and striding away.

"Where are we going?" she whispered, recovering from what she had just seen.

"To Dumbledore's office," replied Gallardo. Sure enough, they approached the broken gargoyle, which lay wincing on the floor.

"Are you OK?" Marcena asked.

The gargoyle groaned. "I'm fine, really, just can't find my feet!"

Marcena tried repairing him, but it just jostled him.

"No, really, it's fine!"

"If you say so," Gallardo said, helping Marcena up the stairs.

"Why are we here?" she asked.

"There's something we need to find," Gallardo said hoarsely. "When I touched the scimitar, I had a vision, like a forevision of a lion, a horse and a badger.

"There was also another sword- a sword I thought we had lost, but-" A high birdsong cut him off as he set foot into the Headmaster's study.

Perched on the ancient stand, but looking as colourful and as bright as ever, was a red glowing phoenix. His wings emitted a warm flame that shone and created a glorious dawn just outside of the office window.

"Fawkes?" Gallardo beamed, chuckling. "I thought you'd left!" He laughed, before stroking the bird on the head.

"It seems that the bird flew back," Marcena smiled.

* * *

Just like them, and many others, Fawkes the Phoenix had returned to Hogwarts after two years, like a beacon that sets in motion a chain of other beacons, signalling the coming of a new era.

"They're moving in!" cried Horace Slughorn. "From the Southern part of the Dark Forest, they will be in the Entrance Courtyard soon!"

Heads turned in the Great Hall, panic began to flare and people gasped and whispered amongst themselves.

"Will everyone please be quiet?" Kingsley barked, compelling them to all fall silent. "Voldemort and Diablus march here as we speak. We are tired and wounded, but we will face them with dignity!

"Professor McGonagall, Professor Marks, will you lead with me?" he asked.

"Very well," Marks coughed.

"Certainly," McGonagall replied. Both had faced a rough night of bitter struggle, both had emotional and physical wounds, but they were still amongst the strongest of the Phoenixians.

The defenders trooped outside into the Entrance Courtyard, a stale and stagnant heaviness in the air. The pre-dawn sky was grey and somewhat misty, but clear enough to show the legion black robed warriors walking upon the Courtyard. They were led by a sneering and pale bald headed man, with snake like eyes, and a snake was draped over his shoulders like a cloak. A tall horned helmet and red skinned Wizard flanked him, a look of greed and fury hidden in his eyes. Hagrid was flanked by two Death Eaters, and three Trolls supported them from behind.

"Lay him down, Hagrid, for everyone to see!" Voldemort ordered. Hagrid sobbed and lay a body upon the concrete.

"No!" shrieked Ginny and attempted to rush to Harry's body, but Arthur and Percy held her back.

"There's nothing you can do!" Percy hissed.

"No!" Ginny began sobbing.

The defenders either gasped in shock and anguish, or held their breathes like air in a balloon. Hermione hugged Ron, McGonagall shook her head vehemently, Molly began crying.

"Quiet!" shouted Kingsley, blinking fiercely. "All of you, be quiet!"

"This is your hero!" laughed Voldemort, slipping Nagini off his shoulder. "Do you now see, deluded ones? What point is there in resisting, when even Lord Voldemort only asked for Harry Potter, yet you had the cheek to take up arms?

"Harry Potter is dead! He was a nobody, who relied on others to sacrifice for him! He was killed while trying to escape; he was too busy saving himself!"

"That's a lie!" Neville bellowed. He had been quiet up till now; he already knew what they were bringing, but Voldemort's lie enfuriated him.

"Stand down, Neville!" Seamus urged his friend, who was already striding towards the Death Eaters with his wand at the ready.

"I really hope he knows what he's doing," Hannah squeaked to Luna.

_"Balgroth!" _Diablus snarled, before lashing out with the Fire Whip, which caught Neville's Shield Charm and almost knocked him over. But the former extinguished the Fire Whip with a Water Charm.

"Now, now, Diablus," Voldemort intervened. "Who is this young man?"

"Neville Longbottom,"

"Neville Longbottom," Voldemort repeated. "A pureblood, yes?"

"So?" Neville demanded.

"Neville, I value you bravery and audacity, I would be happy to welcome you and your family and friends into my ranks. After all, I also value the purity of your blood!"

Neville laughed grimly.

"Why would you resist?" Voldemort snarled. "Haven't I showed you that Harry Potter is dead, boy?"

"We've lost a lot of friends tonight," Neville began and glanced at his anxious comrades. "Fred, Remus, Tonks, so many others, and even our friend Harry. But they didn't die in vain! I'll dishonour their memory and join you when hell freezes over!" A smile crept up on his face. "You've failed, Riddle! You didn't kill Harry Potter!"

The Death Eaters snickered at him with snorted laughter.

"Because I am Harry Potter!" Neville roared, shutting the sniggering up. "Everybody here is Harry Potter! I'm sorry, but it's not over! You will not get the easy victory that you thought you would! Because we- are HARRY POTTER!"

"We are Harry Potter!" Hogwarts echoed with passion, to Voldemort's dismay.

"That's too bad, because you are going to demonstrate what happens to those who continue to resist me," Voldemort said. _"Sectumsempra!" _A jet of white flashed at Neville, but before anyone could respond, a sqwuak cried out and a blur of red swished in between Neville and Voldemort. The curse was served back like a tennis ball and gashed a Death Eater, who yelped and fell.

Marcena stood beside Neville, clutching the ragged Sorting Hat. She held it out for him and a red ruby hilt began to form. Neville grabbed and pulled out the Sword of Gryffindor, while Gallardo braced himself behind the Scimitar of Marteslon.

The crowd beamed with shock, but cheered at the Gryffindor, Marteslon and Hufflepuff.

"It's over Voldemort and Diablus!" Gallardo declared.

Diablus ferociously fired a Killing Curse; however, Gallardo cleared his mind before locking his blade with the wand. He strafed and pushed the curse back with an exhaling yell. Diablus was not expecting this, as he had to frantically pull back to avoid his own curse nearly decapitated him. It snapped off the right horn on his helmet and a look of terror and shock swept over him, like a tide over the sea.

"You should be scared," Gallardo advised, as the whole Courtyard held their breaths. "This is no ordinary blade; this is the Scimitar of Mellon Marteslon! You still remember what this feels like, don't you, as it cuts into you? You're still running from your past!"

"It's just an old blade!" snarled Diablus. "It won't do you any good; we are a whole army!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Marcena said ominously, standing behind Neville and Gallardo, but in full vision of what was going on. "Why don't you tell him the truth about the Nexus Prism? Or should I?"

"How do you know about that, you harlot?" Diablus snapped.

"What truth?" Voldemort demanded.

"Because of your Blood Pact, you can't directly harm each other, but that hasn't stopped him from taking most of the redistributed power whenever a Horcrux of yours is destroyed," Marcena explained. "Meaning that while you grow weaker, Riddle, your friend retains most of your lost strength for himself."

The Death Eaters broke into angry murmurs; for a while, Voldemort just breathed lividly.

"It's true, isn't it, Diablus?" Voldemort rasped.

"How dare he?" Bellatrix shrieked, facing Diablus. "This is how you repay the Dark Lord, you piece of scum?"

"I am sorry, my Lord Diablus!" Melchalot boomed and raised his wand. But before either of them could do anything, five missiles of fire were rocketed at them each. Bellatrix managed to block most of them with a Shield Charm, along with some help from Dolohov and Rabastian, but her skin still singed slightly, making her grunt with fury.

Melchalot was less lucky- the four out of five missiles engulfed him in flames, as he screamed in agony, he stumbled around burning and writhing before falling down face flat on the ground.

Ten Baronze soldiers marched into view, flanking the Death Eaters.

"You fool!" cackled Diablus. "You must have realised that I wasn't weakening like you, but I guess that you were so engrossed in finding Potter, that the blindingly obvious missed you!"

"You will pay for your treachery, Diablus!" swore Voldemort, slashing his wand.

Diablus blocked the attack, and the next one, until he was forced to hit a piece of broken concrete, allowing Voldemort to flare his cheek with a spark of fire. Diablus grimaced in pain, but this turned into a cruel grin, as Voldemort winced holding his jaw.

Anyone who thought that there could be no surprises was truly mistaken; one of Hagrid's captors was stunned in a flash. The gamekeeper's cuffs flew open, freeing him from the chains.

"Harry!" whispered Gallardo with joy, The defenders cried out in disbelief, as Harry Potter stood on his two feet, scarred and bruised, but alive. His appearance gave Hagrid a chance to boot his other captor, before dashing behind Gallardo, Neville and Marcena, while, with swift courage, Zacharias, Veera and Slughorn formed a wall and shielded the gamekeeper.

"Impossible!" roared Voldemort. "This is a disgrace!" He flicked his wand at Nagini. "Kill, Nagini!"

Nagini hissed and charged.

_"Confringo!" _Harry snapped. A jet of blue struck Nagini, sending her flying back as flames erupted from her magical shield, yet she hissed in a painful frustration.

"Retreat!" Harry ordered, receiving a pat on the shoulder from Gallardo and Neville, before being escorted back to the main body of defenders by Ron and Hermione.

The Phoenixians enthusiastically followed suite, looking their enemy in the eye with determination and resilience.

Voldemort; however, stood where he was, his chest heaving. Neville Longbottom was right: this was not the victory parade that he had hoped for, and now he had an added problem to deal with, as his own army gaped at him for orders.

"You, my Lord, are back to square one," Diablus scoffed. "You can go after Potter, or you can deal with me. Bear in mind that you can not harm me directly without hurting yourself. The Blood Pact still stands!" He began pacing the Courtyard.

"You planned this from the start, didn't you?" Voldemort said. "You enticed me, gained my trust, telling me that you were a loyal servant of Salazar Slytherin."

"That bit was true," Diablus said. "I have been seeking revenge for centuries!

"But I am very sorry to say that your rule has been in decline for a while!"

"Decline?" snarled Voldemort, he hissed in rage, as his pale face grew red. "My rule has not been in decline! What do you want, Diablus?"

"Give me Hogwarts, the Snatchers and a fifth of your army," Diablus laughed. "Go to America, Albania, Russia or wherever, I do not care, but step aside!"

"You mock me!" Voldemort remarked, clearly unimpressed.

The Death Eaters faced the Baronze warriors, the former anxiously watched the blank and callous expressions of the latter. None of them dared to attack first, but held on to a stand-off.

"Those are my conditions, Master," Diablus shrugged.

"I do not take kindly to being betrayed! I will not have a traitor make demands on me!"

"Then I'm very sorry to tell you, my Master, that you will accept my generous terms, which get less kind by the minute. Take them; I would rather not humiliate you in defeat."

_"Avada Kedavra!"_ The curse met with a blood red wand lock and was thrust behind and into an entrance for the Paved Courtyard, crumbling the stones around the gateway.

"Careful, Master," taunted Diablus.

"My Lord, let me kill him for you," Dolohov requested.

"No, let me, I will!" cried Bellatrix.

"NO!" bellowed Voldemort. "Cerberus," he pointed to a scruffy and scarred looking Death Eater. "You will lead Quincy, Randy, Kingston, Nott, Pascal, Federer and these five. You will bring me the heads of Diablus and the heads of his minions, do you understand me?"

"Yes, Master!" Cerberus grunted.

"The rest of you with me, now!" A horde of Death Eaters followed him towards the castle with a burdening doubt.

The skirmish commenced; within barely a minute Randy shrieked in pain as he was sent soaring into the wall of an upper story and came crashing down.

* * *

Ron, Hermione and Flitwick repaired the windows and barricaded the door to the Entrance Hall. They all bundled inside, having no time to celebrate Harry's miraculous return and Gallardo and Marcena's resistance to Diablus. Legorio peered out of the window with a solemn face.

"They're leading with two Trolls! Even without Diablus and the Cult of Rivarians, they're too many!" he advised in a hushed whisper.

"Have we still got the steeds?" Gallardo asked, lighting up with an idea. "Any that can still fly and fight?"

"Yes, but there are less than twenty that can still fight," Legorio said.

"What are you suggesting, Gallardo?" Marks asked.

"We ride out and surprise them, that's always been our upper hand in this battle," Gallardo said, smiling slightly. "We flank them and take out the Trolls, and the descend on the rest!"

"I like that idea," Kingsley confessed. "But we'll have to find some room to manoeuvre out from the Trolls' reach."

"We'll give you that," McGonagall offered, receiving a nod from Molly, Miranda, Mary and Ginny.

"Very well, cavalry!" Marks rallied.

The doors were being bombarded with spells and the brute force of the Trolls. Hogwarts shook, soon the doors would have to give way but something would surge en masse.

Gallardo mounted a Hippogriff in the Great Hall and drew his scimitar, like a Beater's bat. He looked around to see the rest of the cavalry: Marks, Kingsley, Goodman, Daniels, Legorio, Neville and a number of others. Each convulsion on the doors of the Entrance Hall made his heart beat quickly in apprehension, but he inhaled and gathered his courage and confidence.

Ahead of them, McGonagall, Molly, Miranda, Marcena and Luna were amongst those that formed a wall.

"Hold your line!" Marks ordered, as the deafening bombardment on the doors amplified. "Open and fire!"

McGonagall unlocked the doors and a confused Troll grunted and came bundling in. However, his progress was halted; the wall fired a powerful and compact volley of Impediment Jinxes, Severing Charms and Crippling Jinxes at him and strafed aside. The Troll gasped and heaved himself back after taking the impact. He fell back so hard, that the ground thundered as he created a few more casualties on his side.

The smoke and dust cleared and the first tiny rays of dawn started escaping from the purple sky.

"Charge!" Marks ordered. Gallardo had only to think of his Hippogriff moving forwards, and away he was galloping with the cavalry of twenty. They rode from the Great Hall into the Entrance Hall, where a few daring Death Eaters were shot down by them, before the attackers had the chance to comprehend what was going on.

The second Troll was toppled because Kingsley, Goodman and Daniels blinded him before tripping him up.

"Flank out!" Kingsley ordered, as they swept into the cool and breezy air.

Gallardo thought that the altitude made things a bit chillier, but he refused to complain as he blasted a group of Death Eaters down and allowed his Hippogriff to strike another with the claws. Soon, the cavalry had surrounded the army of Death Eaters.

_"Crucio!" _Roland Bordeaux shouted, pointing his wand at Gallardo. The curse scraped his shoulder and thrust a burning pain through his body, so much so that he almost debalanced. However, he managed to steady himself and raced towards Bordeaux, with his scimitar raised; he wanted to make this one worth it. Every curse that Bordeaux shot at him was deflected with a Shield Charm. Until Gallardo was nearly upon Bordeaux, who had the look of terror on his face as he tried to retreat but slammed into Rabastian, who just pushed him.

Gallardo slashed with his scimitar and snapped Bordeaux's wand in two, before taking up into the air again, the wind fleeting over his hair.

Neville, Legorio and Marks each managed to sever the last Troll's neck and redirect his fall onto the back of Voldemort's legions.

Gallardo beamed, as he saw a small company of centaurs trot on the Courtyard, led by Ronan, Bane and Margorian, shooting with their bows and felling Death Eaters with their short swords. Behind them, followed a short black haired Elf, who nodded to Legorio with the serious pride that only Lord Thrandol could exhibit.

There seemed to be no sign of Diablus or the Baronze anywhere.

The cavalry and the centaurs charged into the Great Hall to deal with the last and possibly most dangerous horde of Death Eaters.

Once inside, Neville saw Ron and Hermione fleeing and desperately trying to fend off Nagini, but her Enchanted Shield was proving difficult to break. Their curses and jinxes enfuriated Nagini, and she was hungry to devour them. Suddenly, Hermione tripped and fell over some rubble and cried out, begging Ron to go.

"Don't you dare!" Ron roared. "I am not leaving the woman I love to become snake food! _Enduro!"_ A brown shield slammed into Nagini's fangs, and she struck and bit down again and again, each bite stinging the Weasely's arms. "Damn you, you bloody snake!"

Neville swooped his Griffin towards them, Gryffindor's sword in his right hand. He landed on his feet and charged. With a single slash, Nagini's head was cleaved off, as her body withered to an emaciated heap.

Ron collapsed to his knees, almost breathing tears. Hermione threw her arms around him and touched his cheek tenderly.

"Thank you," she whispered to Neville.

"Thanks, mate," Ron said. "We owe you."

"Anytime," Neville puffed, happy to see his friends alive. He dashed back towards the Great Hall. "Harry! The snake is dead!"

"The snake is dead?" Harry chuckled.

The kitchen doors had burst open and a rabble of House Elves, led by Kreacher, emerged, brandishing razor sharp kitchen knives.

"Fight for Hogwarts! Fight for Master Regulus! Fight, in the memory of our friend: Dobby!"

The battle was now a free-for-all melee; formations and units had minimal use now. Percy and Arthur floored Thicknesse, Hagrid flung Macnair across the room, Clive and Adam stunned Travers, Hayley, Yulia and Hannah took down Avery, Mary and Glenn collaborated to disarm and freeze Mulciber, Flitwick vanquished Dolohov, while Marks conquered Rookwood with a Crippling Jinx. Jason and Nicola shot and knocked out Kardeacon, Aberforth and Marco overpowered Mittson, Goodman and Nobutada defeated Rudolphus, while Ernie and Justin scored one over his brother. Neville and Ron slammed Greyback against Scabior, who Marcena and Hermione blasted into the air, Landgrabb lay at Dean and Seamus' feet, as Death Eaters were falling one by one. However, Voldemort and Bellatrix seemed to be putting up a good fight against McGonagall, Slughorn and Sprout, and Ginny, Luna and Katie, respectively.

Bellatrix cackled as she fired bolts of lightning that struck Ginny and made her cry out in pain, this left Luna and Katie vulnerable to a levitating chair that was thrown at them. However, rather than getting respite, Bellatrix incurred the wrath of Molly Weasely.

"Not my daughter, you bitch!" screamed Molly, locking relentlessly with Bellatrix.

"Oh, really? What's your poor family going to do when I kill of Mummy like Freddy?" Bellatrix scoffed; however, Miranda managed to throw a levitating table at her, giving Molly ample chance to blast Bellatrix half way across the Hall. She landed amongst a group of House Elves.

"Avenge Dobby!" Kreacher shouted and lunged at her with a knife.

"Get off me, you filthy House Elves, you are nothing, you have no right to touch me!" But it was no use, the group became a fest of House Elves jumping on top of her and stabbing at her screams, until it all faded.

"So passes the oppressors," Adrialla commented to Legorio, as she footed Rowle's back with her shoe. "That's the power of karma, for you."

However, to Gallardo's horror he saw a man in black uniform grab Marcena roughly by the hair; she yelled in pain and fury but the man struck her with a punch to the stomach. He slapped her hard in the face and stabbed her right thigh with an ignited wand. Marks was busy taking down another Death Eater, so it was only Gallardo who saw them.

The man bundled her out of the Great Hall, but Gallardo followed them, boiling with rage and determination. He could not bear to think of what could happen to her, he couldn't, he wouldn't let anything happen, he had sworn to protect her.

He drew his scimitar and slipped his wand into his left hand, before dashing out. He could hear Marcena screaming and demanding to be released.

"Let her go, now!" Gallardo commanded ascending up the staircase, but the man continued to manhandle her.

Suddenly, on the stair between the third and fourth floor, the man stopped. He swished Marcena around to face Gallardo. The man pointed his wand straight at her jugular vein, and time seemed to freeze as Gallardo looked at his sweetheart's terrified eyes that dripped a spell of silent tears.

"D-don't take an-another step!" cried the man, his wand arm shaking but pointing firmly at her neck.

Gallardo held his breath, he started to tremble within; this could not be happening. He wanted nothing more than to march up and beat this man up senseless. Actually that was a blatant lie- he wanted Marcena's safety. Her precious life was in the balance, and he was very afraid of there being nothing that he could do about it. No, he couldn't think like that! He took a few long and painful deep breaths, and looked into those milk chocolate eyes, trying to promise her that it would be OK. His heart began cracking like the outside of an egg.

"L-look, I'll put this down," Gallardo said, his voice breaking. He lowered the scimitar and just left it on the stairs, before raising his arms, completely forgetting about the wand tucked behind his watch and sleeve. "L-look, whatever you want, whatever you have to do, please, do it to me," he begged. "Please, j-just let her go- she's completely innocent... she's done nothing wrong, it's me you want...please."

Some might have considered him a fool for lowering his blade, which would give the man a perfect chance to strike Gallardo; however, to him it would be unforgivably below the stupidest of the stupid to gamble with Marcena's life.

"I-I know mate," the man answered. He had auburn hair and blue eyes, and spoke with a Welsh accent. "I know, I am so sorry... b-but I can't let her go..." Even he began to cry.

"I know that you're only doing this to protect someone you love," Gallardo said quietly. "I understand, because she is the love of my life."

"I know," the man sobbed. "I know!"

"Please, let her go and I promise that I'll do what I can to protect your loved ones!" Gallardo vowed, praying that this would work.

Slowly but surely, the man loosened his grip around Marcena's fragile figure. She limped towards Gallardo, sobbing and throwing her arms around him, which he gladly returned.

"It's OK, babe, it's OK!" Gallardo said, holding her head and kissing it. "Thank you..." he began.

"Timour," the man answered. "Daniel Timour." He wiped his eyes and cracked a smile. But that was very short lived. He was sucked up with an invisible rope, as he ascended to the sixth floor, where a red haired and beared Baronze, who the couple recognised as Hedron, was waiting for him.

Timour gasped, as Hedron impaled an enchanted blade through his heart. He pulled something from Timour's hand, before thrusting the man with a bleeding heart down seven floors down, where the crack of his bones could be heard. Hedron mounted a broom and swarmed out of an open window.

Gallardo felt really sick, but one look at Marcena, who looked like she was about to faint, compelled him to forget about his own problems. A good man was dead, killed of for showing kindness, which made Gallardo deeply uneasy; however, she was alive, she needed him.

"Thank you," she croaked.

"Fine work, lad!" a portrait of a bald wizard said.

"That's the best thing that anyone has done this year!" said a female portrait, with a corset, hat and fan.

"I'm so sorry!" Marcena wept. "He was only..."

"I know," Gallardo whispered, holding her hands. He sat her down and kissed her lips, then her cheek, where her loose hair covered and draped over her face as she had lost her Alice band.

"It's OK, I won't let anything happen to you," he whispered, kissing her forehead. "I promise."

"I know."

It took a minute or two for her to dry her eyes, while Gallardo stroked her back and shoulder, and thanked the God, whose existence he was persuaded of if he was still in doubt a few minutes ago.

Gallardo looked to see a blackened and burnt part of her right trouser thigh. "Are you hurt?"

Marcena nodded.

"You're going to have to pull your trousers down," he said, before flushing suddenly. "Oh, God, I mean...!"

"I know what you mean," Marcena smiled. He helped her limp into an empty classroom and sat her down on a table.

"I'm only doing this because I love you," she teased, pulling her trousers to her knees. There was a red burn scar on her thigh, which stung mercilessly.

"We need to clean that and bandage it up," Gallardo advised, picking up her alder wand, which had fallen before the struggle.

"I'll direct you," she sniffed. She told him how to prevent the injury from becoming sceptic, before conjuring up a bandage and pulling her trousers back up.

The glorious rays of dawn emerged from the window that channeled the light that flowed through the stairwell, and a round of applause erupted from the Great Hall below them, bringing a smile to both of their faces.

"Gallardo Eagle, will you watch the sunrise with me?"

"Of course."

For a minute, they just closed their eyes and felt those light rays tickle their faces. Mutually, they looked at one another and rose simultaneously. He gently squeezed her hand and guided her out of the classroom and down the stairway, and into the jubilant atmosphere of the Great Hall, as they looked upon the dead body of Lord Voldemort.

Everyone was chatting and breathing sighs of relief. The Malfoys remained standing in the middle of the Hall, like a group of illegals who were trying too hard to blend in and not draw attention to themselves, having exactly that effect.

Harry was being rushed by a group of fans, all desperate to hug or shake his hand. Gallardo excused himself and strode over to his friend and pound hugged him.

"You did it!" he said triumphantly. "Wow, you actually did it!"

Harry laughed, holding up Draco Malfoy's old wand and explained how Draco had disarmed Dumbledore and won the Elder Wand's allegience. Harry had gained it when he won Draco's wand, meaning that the Elder Wand would not harm Harry, and was bound to backfire on Voldemort.

"Great, but how did you...?" Gallardo began, not knowing what to say.

"He took my blood," Harry said simply. "When he was in the graveyard, he took the blood with my mother's protection and love in."

Gallardo nodded and patted him on the back, before leaving him to enjoy his fame. He didn't fully understand, in that moment, how that would work, but he could ask that any day; he felt so lucky to see his friend alive. His friend, and his love were both alive. He exchanged pleasantries and warm glances with Neville, who was talking to Hannah Abbot; Ginny, who rested her head on her mother's shoulder; Luna and Eduardo, who sat down on a table; Marks, who nodded warmly to him. Gallardo walked over to Marcena and looked into her eyes.

"Here we go," he sighed, offering his hand.

"Here we go," she accepted. Together, they walked proudly yet nervously to where Miranda, Mary and Glenn sat, a wide playful grin shooting across Mary and Glenn's faces.

"Marcena... this is my mother; my sister, Mary; my brother, Glenn. Guys, this is Marcena."

"Oh, so you've been up to other things as well?" Glenn teased, but Miranda shot him a look.

"Hello, darling, how are you?" Miranda smiled, shaking her hand.

"Thank you, Mrs Eagle," Marcena said, before giving Glenn and Mary a handshake each.

"Where's Dad?" Gallardo asked.

"Oh, he just received a message from Yaxley requesting that he allows him to come in, he specifically asked for your dad," Miranda replied.

"And he went?"

"Not on his own, of course, he took another Auror with him," Miranda said. "But come on, let's not worry about that now, let's welcome Marcena into the family!

"Will you join us for lunch?" she asked enthusiastically, holding Marcena's hand.

"Wait, it's not over yet!" Gallardo said suddenly. Amongst the jubilation of Voldemort's death (they had moved his body to another chamber), they had all become lost in the festive mood. The sudden realisation hit him like a rogue Bludger with a vengeance.

"What do you mean?" Glenn questioned.

Gallardo rose and placed his hand on the hilt of his scimitar that was fastened to his belt. "Diablus and the Baronze are still in Hogwarts! You need to tell Kingsley and Marks!"

Neville, who was near, twitched at hearing this. "What? They're still here?"

Gallardo nodded solemnly. He sped away before anyone could say anything.

"I'll go after him," Marcena assured.

"I'll come with you," Glenn offered.

The Wizarding War was not over yet.

* * *

**Author's Note: Indeed the War isn't over yet! The next chapter is where after 2 years, Gallardo and Diablus will finally come face to face. I want to say this before hand, but I am really sorry- I've planned something really cruel for the next chapter! Don't read too much into it though, you might think you know what it means, but it's probably not quite right.  
**

**Please read and review, I always appreciate them.**

**The next chapter will be called Trial of the Soul. It'll be up later than usual as SJ Iolanthe and I are doing a little healthy How I Met Your Mother one-shot competition. I am pretty excited, and for the purpose of fair play, if you read mine, please have a read of his too. And please leave a review.**


	7. Chapter 7- Trial of the Soul

Chapter 7- Trial of the Soul

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello people! First of all, I'm really sorry for being off for a while, I was writing a How I Met Your Mother two-shot called Buttercup Flower for a competition with SJ Iolanthe, and I ended up writing two more one-shots!**

**But now I'm back and here is the 7th Chapter! Since Diablus is still at large, the War isn't over yet, even though Voldemort is dead. I've been waiting for this for a while, and I'm sure you have too- the final showdown between Gallardo and Diablus! I hope you love reading it as much as I did writing it!**

**Oh and I'm really sorry, but I've done something cruel. :(**

* * *

The moment of cruciality- that short span of time where having made the decision to fight or fly, one must do just that. No time to think, plan or ponder, where your rapid instincts and reaction will either mean your survival or demise. Gallardo Eagle had never properly fought with a scimitar, but thanks to Legorio, who had taught him a little after escaping Carlise Manor, he had a good grasp of the basics. He would plan and think about his moves and how to gain optimum advantage, but when in the moment of cruciality, he would trust his instincts.

This would be his final showdown, his final trial and he was as ready as he would ever be. He had thought about leaving this fight for another day, but Dumbledore's words came back to him- Diablus was a very dangerous and powerful foe, and evidently very cunning, more so than Lord Voldemort. He could not be allowed to recover.

"Gallardo, this place is completely abandoned!" Glenn pointed out. The Entrance Courtyard was deathly silent, like a mass tomb. The bodies of Voldemort's servants, who had been encharged with defeating Diablus lay scattered and mangled.

"Follow the bodies!" Gallardo commanded, tracking them to the tunnel leading to the Paved Courtyard. Normally, the Slytherins would have Gobstones tournaments here, but today it was filled with more rubble, ash and bodies. The latest one being of Cerberus, the leader of this squad, the strongest of them. A gaping wound released freshly cut blood from his chest, and his bruised head oozed some more.

Hand on his scimitar's hilt, Gallardo scouted a brief swish of a cloak upon the Viaduct Bridge. "Diablus!" he hissed, edging towards the stone steps.

"Wait, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Glenn stepped in the way, his face right in Gallardo's.

"I need to face him, Glenn, please move out of the way," Gallardo requested calmly.

"No way!" Glenn glared, standing to his full height. Despite being three years junior, he was two inches taller than his brother. "Last time you faced him, you were almost butchered to death. Without Marks, he would have gutted you alive!"

"I've grown a lot stronger since then," Gallardo responded. "And last time I didn't have this!" he said, looking at the scimitar on his belt.

"Don't be a fool, Gallardo!" Glenn hissed. "This- is Lord Diablus we are talking about! He played You-Know-Who for four years, he is probably the most powerful Wizard alive, you're going to get us both killed."

"Not this time!" Gallardo refuted. "This is my destiny, this is what I have been training for; I'm ready. Move out of the way, Glenn." There was a burning fire in his eyes, yet a sturdy and steady tone in his voice like a tree firmly rooted.

Glenn stepped aside but looked at Marcena. "Tell him, do you think he's ready?"

Marcena took a steady and deep breath, her heart pounding her chest. She was fearful- fearful of finding Gallardo battered and on the edge of life like two years ago. But he was stronger and wiser- physically, spiritually and mentally- just as Norrington had predicted, and he wielded the weapon that could be Diablus' bane.

"I think you're ready," Marcena nodded, recognising Gallardo's confidence, his eyes brightened up, as if he had needed to hear that.

"Marcena, please don't just tell him whatever he wants to hear!" Glenn begged.

"No, no, I honestly think so. But that doesn't mean you should go it alone, please, will you wait for back up?"

"I can persuade him to fight me one-on-one," Gallardo said. "While you two can get back up to deal with the rest of the Baronze."

"We'll do that," Glenn said abruptly, scowling and turning on his heel.

"You look after yourself, all right?" Marcena beseeched, before starting to walk away.

"Yes, ma'am!" Gallardo replied, with a smile. Drawing the scimitar and his wand, he waited until they had disappeared before ascending up to the Viaduct.

The red sun burned with anticipation, which the stream reflected with magnitude before its clear blue surface; the trees in the distance swayed in support, the breeze blew their leaves and blossoms at the Young Guardian who inhaled and breathed out as he reached the Viaduct.

This was the moment that Gallardo had been training for. Ever since he woke up from his injuries, when he made a promise to Mary to find a way to end this and when he was crutch bound because of his recovering quadriceps, he knew that this moment would come. But he was ready, and hopefully his training would pay off.

Gallardo strode to the large battlement in the middle. It was a large rectangular area with a surface of hard stone and a fortifying wall housing a Yale and a Unicorn gargoyle.

But there were two figures alone on this battlement; there was one panting on the edge, who Gallardo recognised as Lord Diablus, his horned helmet discarded upon the floor, his black hair cut very short.

The other, who sat across the floor, had blond hair draping over his forehead and into his eyes, which were worn down with fatigue and his skin was covered in bruises and signs of malnourishment.

"Thoburn?" Gallardo said surprised, putting his wand away but keeping a hold on his down facing scimitar.

"Gallardo," croaked Thoburn. "Help." He was shaking in his dusty and torn brown robes over a black shirt underneath. The state of his stubble confirmed that he had been not well kept.

"It's all right, Gary, it's all right," Gallardo said. He and Thoburn had a burnt bridge between them and the wood was decaying into nothingness; however, it had not always been so. Thoburn needed his help, so Gallardo would give it. Despite all that had gone on between them, Gallardo remembered that they were once friends- good friends. They had known each other since primary school: Thoburn would shield Gallardo from bullies with his influence and popularity, and Gallardo would help him academically, a tradition that continued somewhat in the first few years of Hogwarts. Thoburn had encouraged Gallardo to try out for the Marteslon Quidditch team, as well as ironically being the reason for his departure. But none of that or the bad blood that followed mattered, because right now Thoburn was being held hostage by their common enemy.

"You're weakening, aren't you Diablus?" Gallardo scoffed, pacing from side to side.

"You're a fool for coming up here, Eagle!" spat Diablus, standing up, but still breathing heavily.

"Why don't you stop using others for your dirty work and face me properly: just you and me, as equals?" Gallardo challenged, slipping off his grey hooded jacket and casting it before the Yale's gargoyle. "Unless of course you're scared?"

Diablus burst out laughing. "I would relish that! But the score is one all, Eagle- one all! Do you really think you can beat me? Have you forgotten what happened when I cracked your body against the pillars of stone? This time Marks won't be here to save you!"

"Don't try that trick, it won't work!" Gallardo retorted, half-amused. "I know that I have Marteslon's Scimitar and the Blood Pact and Voldemoet's death has left you vulnerable."

Diablus' reddened skin began burning with rage. "Then you better kill me quickly!" He drew his black oak wand and thrust a curse at Gallardo.

But the latter met the curse head on with the Enduring Charm with the scimitar. A sudden jolt zapped through both of their bones, but Gallardo cleared his mind and held fast. With a sidestepping thrust, the curse was deflected back, causing Diablus to stumble and swear, as a jet of crimson zoomed into the horizon.

"So, well trained in Psychomagicology," Diablus croaked, pacing himself. "But let's see if he's good with the sword! _Gladiespadum!"_ An enchanted ghostly red sword emitted from the tip of Diablus' wand.

Gary Thoburn quickly scrambled out of the way as Gallardo and Diablus lunged straight for each other. Both slashed their blades, parried ferociously and strived to deny each other space.

Gallardo yelled in sharp pain, the tip of Diablus's enchanted sword stung his left shoulder; however, he swiftly parried that away and began and offensive that pushed Diablus a few paces back.

Rather than follow, Gallardo inhaled and powered up his scimitar to deal a magic fueled blow. He channeled his anger and then lunged with a stab. Diablus responded likewise; both tips bashed against each other. The impact unleashed a torrent of wind that threw both backwards, as they landed with a thud.

Gallardo realised that his scimitar was out of reach; he quickly rolled on to his feet but had no time to reach for his blade, as Diablus had picked up his wand.

Gallardo dashed to dodge the crackling Fire Whip, as it lashed the gargoyle of the Yale, fragmenting the bits of stone.

_"Impedimenta!" _Gallardo hissed, jumping out from behind the statue; he was very close to Diablus, when the latter locked wands again. However, he pushed the ball of energy down and jumped, as a crater was blasted into the ground, which shook and almost toppled them both.

Diablus took advantage of their momentary shock to grab hold of Gallardo and thrust him at the edge of the battlement. Gallardo's stomach lurched as the fear of falling instinctively urged him to let go of his wand and grab the edge with both his hands as they and his back steadied him. But he had no time to relax or resettle his racing heart which rejoiced his escape from a long fall to his death.

Diablus cackled and reached for his opponent with his left hand, maybe to taunt and humiliate him before finishing him off. However, Gallardo thrust a kick causing Diablus to gasp in shock. This was enough for Gallardo to grip Diablus' wand hand and slam a side kick into him, as he yelled out and the black oak wand was disarmed in an instant.

Gallardo palmed underneath Diablus' nose and pushed him towards the other edge, responding an eye for an eye. But the Dark Lord's claw like nails started digging into his cheeks, causing them to flare in pain and allow Diablus to wheel him around, after all he was taller and heavier than the Spaniard.

But Gallardo refused to give in, even though he was the underdog in terms of size, he had to find an advantage. It came in the form of a left knee into Diablus' abdomen, just above his groin. He snarled in pain and let go, but the blunt sore tremored Gallardo's knee like an earthquake on the crust, as it thumped against an armoured torso. He winced and clutched his wounded knee and staggered back, fearfully realising how hard he was panting and that he could tire- the very thing that cost him two years ago. He would end this duel now! No more fists or kicks.

Gallardo inhaled and summoned the scimitar in his right and his silver maple wand in his left, while he exhaled, closed his eyes and felt the two weapons answer his call loyally.

Diablus scooped up his wand and growled: _"Sectumsempra!"_

_Enduro! _Gallardo thought, as two twin blue beams united and slammed so hard into a red beam, that its master cried out in stinging agony and surprise. The battlement was rumbling with the fire and rage of the two Wizards- the Guardian and the Warlord.

_"Terra Firma!" _bellowed Gallardo, and two green orbs torpedoed into Diablus, compelling him to drop his wand and stumble back, screaming while clutching his wand arm.

"It's over Diablus!" Gallardo roared, lowering both weapons, as he panted and felt the strain on his arms.

Diablus spat at his feet, before lunging to scoop up his wand.

Gallardo rested his own into the wand scabbard and charged with Marteslon's Scimitar; he slashed down just as Diablus' wand aimed at him, slicing the first three fingers off. Diablus barely had time to roar in painful discomfort and disappointment; Gallardo used his right wrist with the left hand reinforcing the blunt edge to swiftly slash across the Warlord's solar plexis, and following through with a powerful strike downwards, accompanied by a furious yell, which unleashed Gallardo's inner ibex. Like when he slams his mighty horns down on his opponent, so did the scimitar slam upon Diablus, tearing an enchanted wound across his armour and skin, rupturing blood vessels along the way, as he fell flat on his back, groaning and twitching.

"I suppose... that you are going to kill me now!" Diablus managed to rasp, even after this. "Go on, I am unarmed, I am completely at your mercy, just like you've always wanted, isn't it?"

For a moment Gallardo just glared and huffed at him, but he then lowered his scimitar. "You don't even _deserve_ that honour!" he said, scouting his surroundings for any signs of the Baronze arriving at their master's aid, but there was nothing- just a calm summer breeze.

A bright grin swept across Gallardo's face; he had sustained more injuries during the past few minutes than the entire battle- his face was grazed with the Warlord's finger nails, his left shoulder stung with a sharp flesh wound, his body was bruised and his left knee was probably swollen- yet here he was. It was over; Lord Diablus lay defeated, abandoned and in no fit position to fight. It was finally over!

"I'm taking you in," Gallardo informed him, placing the scimitar back into the scabbard. He excitedly turned to Thoburn. "It's all right, you can relax now!"

Thoburn gave a nervous half-smile and looked down.

Just then, on this warm and merry morning, he heard another voice that made his heart leap with joy.

"Gallardo, is everything OK?" Marcena called. He rushed towards her and embraced her, lifting her off her feet; she cried out and laughed in shock, but it was a happy shock.

"It's over!" Gallardo beamed, looking into her eyes. "Marcena, it is finally over!"

At first Marcena looked worried, but a quick glance at Diablus prompted her to start laughing. "Wow! You really did it! You actually did it!"

"No, we did it," Gallardo whispered, holding her hands. "Not just me, but everyone who stood with us today or before today, and that includes you, especially you."

"Thanks," Marcena croaked. "Oh, hello Gary," she said, catching sight of Thoburn, who was still drowning in misery and deep in the ocean of his thoughts, a look of sadness over his face.

Gallardo sighed. "Listen, we can do all that later," he muttered as discreetly as he could. "He had been taken hostage, and the first thing he sees... well..."

"No, I understand, it's OK," Marcena whispered back, stepping back from Gallardo. That's one of the many things he loved about her- she showed kindness, even to those who may not be deserving. Gary Thoburn had wronged and hurt them both, betrayed them and even pitted them against each other; however, they had moved on together, while he was beaten, defeated, alone but free from captivity. Surely the fact that Diablus was defeated was more important than continuing a pathetic school yard war against Thoburn?

Gallardo strode back towards Diablus, whose bleeding had lessened as he propped himself against the Unicorn gargoyle, where he smiled grimly.

"I'm going to take you in now. I'm going to levitate your body and hand you over to the Aurors, is thàt all right?" Not that he had any choice in the matter.

Diablus let out a disturbing hoarse laugh. "Do you really think that this is the end? That Dark Magic won't twist the minds of whoever forms the next Parliament? Do you really think my influence and ideas will die?

"Let me tell you something, Gallardo Eagle, I am skilled in curses of temptation and had a lot of chances to demonstrate as Field Marshal! The army is cursed to be loyal to me and what I stood for, and whoever becomes Minister next _will_ cause another war!"

Gallardo sighed again. "I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to write that book in Azkaban," he said grimly, shuddering at those words.

Suddenly, there was a high gasp from behind him. Gallardo spun around and his eyes widened in terror.

Marcena was looking at him, breathing heavily, almost pleading with those chocolate brown eyes, that shook with horror. Her breast heaved with her lungs frantically gushing up air. Her red tunic provided no camouflage for the trickles of blood that fell from the dagger that impaled her chest by Thoburn's hand.

"No, Marcena!" Gallardo cried.

Thoburn yanked the dagger from her, causing her to cry out, as her legs gave way.

"MARCENA!" Gallardo exclaimed, rushing to break her fall, catching her in his arms.

"G-gallardo, I am so sorry!" Thoburn sobbed, thrusting the dagger away and looking in disgust at his blood filled hands.

_"Stupefy!" _Gallardo growled, stunning him square in the chest. He looked back down to see a gaping wound in her chest, ripping through her top. This couldn't be happening, it just couldn't. The war was over, he had conquered his enemy, this had to be a dream- a really bad dream that he would wake from and find Marcena safe and sound beside him. But deep in his heart he knew that this was no dream.

"Gallardo... i-is it really bad?" Marcena squeaked, tears falling from her eyes. "Am I going to die?"

"No, no, no!" Gallardo lied. "It's nothing, we'll get Madam Pomfrey, she'll do her magic and you'll be fine!" He was trembling and shaking, even as he moved to lift her up.

"No, Gallardo... please, you can't protect me... not from this," Marcena said. "Tell me the truth... please."

Gallardo nodded and kissed her hand as he cradled her slender body. She felt so delicate, so beautiful and so precious; the sun was blazing them now, no longer smiling, as Gallardo had to blink to hold back his tears. "I'm sorry, I-I don't want to lose you. This isn't how it's meant to be... you and me, we have so much to do together... we have only just begun!" Gallardo wept openly, unable to hold back any longer, holding her tightly as if she would disappear. "W-we were going to have a whole life together, we were going to... grow old!"

"I know," Marcena whispered. "G-gallardo, I'm scared!"

"I won't leave you," Gallardo promised, kissing her forehead and stroking her loosened brunette hair.

"Thank you." Marcena cracked a weak smile. "Can you tell me about this life we're going to have together? Please?"

"Of course," Gallardo chuckled sorrowfully, but realised why she was asking, and he was not going to deny her this dying wish, even though his heart was breaking.

He took a deep breath. "We're going to have a house, no a home, that we can call our own. It'll be comfortable and big enough for us, but not extravagant or excessive, but just right. It's going to be warm and cosy, in the winter, where we can sit together by the fireplace and laugh and tell stories. In th-the s-summer..." His voice began to break and he had to steady himself again. "We can have picnics in the orchard or in the golden meadow, where our children can play..."

"T-that's really beautiful!" Marcena squeaked, holding him, while he kept on stroking her, resting his forehead on hers; he needed to be close to her.

"And do you know what? We can still have that!" she cried with surprising passion, despite it upsetting her wound, prompting her man to hush her. "We can have all that... in the next life... Gallardo... because I love you... and I will be waiting patiently for you."

Gallardo couldn't stop the tears any more, as his heart was convulsing with like a volcano. He wanted to tell her how much she meant to him, will always mean to him, but he was choking on the words. She placed a hand tenderly on his cheek and smiled, that smile that he adored. "So be patient... and don't... give up, OK?"

Gallardo nodded. Marcena Sempatho nodded and her hand went limply down to her chest, her head turned and her eyes closed, as if she was asleep. But Gallardo let out a heartwrenching sob as he held her tighter, placing her right under his chin. She was not asleep and he knew that. When he had been in the wilderness hunting Horcruxes, even during the darkest days, he knew deep down that he could, no would see her again. All this time, she was what sustained him, kept him going, kept him true, gave him life, inspiration, hope and serenity. She was his life, his world, and now that was burning down like the Library of Baghdad. He felt nothing but pain, followed by numbness, as he had no choice but to accept that, here at the end, she was gone and never coming back.

Giving her one last kiss, he dried his eyes and saw Gary Thoburn coming round. His hollow numbness turned into vengeful wrath, as he lay her down and his hand clasped around the scimitar's pommel. He drew.

He struck Thoburn as hard as he could with the flat side of the blade, striking him down. "You killed her!" Gallardo snarled. "She did nothing to you, and you killed her!"

"Gallardo, please... I need you to forgive-!" Thoburn cried.

"Forgive?" Gallardo demanded. "You have no right to ask, and you have no right to be forgiven!" His blood was boiling like molten rock. Thoburn was a coward, he deserved no mercy. Gallardo could never bring her back, but he could take Thoburn's head.

"Please! You h-have to understand, y-you can't beat them, not truly, someone will always replace them, they always do and that will cause another war. So why bother?"

"Why bother?" Gallardo bellowed. "Why bother doing the right thing? Why bother standing by your friends and protecting innocent people? Why try and do all that?"

"That's all well and good, but the world isn't kind to people like that, they always end up dead!" Thoburn said quickly. "I only did what your father advised me, please!"

"What?" snapped Gallardo. "What did you say? Don't you dare lie to me now!"

"He's not..." Diablus said. "Clive Eagle is a very wise man. He knows how to serve two people because he knows that they never last forever. He knows that the good either turn corrupt or they are killed."

"No, my dad... that's not my dad," Gallardo denied. "I know..." His voice shook. Clive had always been the first to taunt and gloat at Gallardo for his idealism, from when he joined the DA to when he stood up to Thoburn for abusing Marcena. But he had also taught him integrity, so how was this possible?

"He was the one that suggested that we use Rivarians," Diablus said. "Right now, he is in Hogsmeade talking to Yaxley."

Gallardo's heart became still. "No!" How did he know about that?

"He knows that some will escape and one day return to make a new regime, it's like ying and yang, so he might as well earn himself and his family some favours-"

"Shut up!" Gallardo snapped. "Because I am this far from beheading you!"

"I will take you to confront him," Diablus said. "But first you must let that hate out of you."

He was right, Gallardo was burning with rage. He didn't know what to believe, had his dad sold his soul and cost Marcena her life? He did not want to believe it but why had he suddenly decided to meet Yaxley?

But one thing was certain: Gary Thoburn had taken Marcena's life like the cowardly weasel he was. Gallardo would confront his dad later, but right now the world would be a better place without people like Thoburn.

Gallardo raised the scimitar; he would smite his neck because that's what he deserved; Thoburn's crocodile tears and begging would not save him, not this time.

"That's good, kill him, Gallardo," Diablus urged. "He wanted her, like he always has. He couldn't accept seeing you both happy together. He is the reason for her death!"

Gallardo exhaled and clenched tighter around the hilt. Was he really going to kill in cold blood? No, it's what Thoburn deserved- no mercy, no compassion, no sympathy, like he had shown.

Gallardo blinked and suddenly felt a sprinkle of water, even though the sky was dry. The birds chirped and sang a song of hope, the river below trickled serenely and carried a school of white jasmines- the wind summoned the fragrance to Gallardo's nostrils. That was her smell, her song and her flower. Gallardo exhaled, letting a tear loose, before wiping it away, as he realised how harshly his skin was blazing.

"She wouldn't want me to," Gallardo croaked, putting away his blade.

"What?" gasped Diablus. "Gallardo, _he _killed her!"

"She'd want me to show mercy," Gallardo pondered. "Do you hear me? That beautiful girl, who you've just killed, is the only reason you're alive!"

Diablus groaned, clambering to his feet by holding the edge of the battlement. "He killed the love of your life, and you won't even avenge her? I thought you were a man! I thought you loved her!"

"Don't talk to me about love!" snapped Gallardo, drawing his wand. "You don't know anything about love, or being a man, or about her!"

Diablus looked livid, yet resigned. With one last groan he leaned his whole body weight over the edge and fell tumbling into the river with a cry, smearing the blue with his own blood.

Gallardo sighed. There was no way he could survive that in his condition.

"Gallardo, are you all right?" a familiar voice called. He turned around to see Marks, Adam, Neville, Harry, Luna and Slughorn catching up to him. But his eyes shone with relief and his heart skipped a beat, as he saw who led them from the front. But this was impossible, he had just seen her die in his arms.

"Who are you?" he bellowed, pointing a wand at her; the whole group were startled. "Do you think this is funny? Is this a trick, is it?"

"No, Gallardo, it's me!" Marcena cried. "I swear!"

Gallardo shook his head and scoffed. "I just saw you die- Thoburn put a dagger through you!" He pointed at the body of Marcena on the floor; she looked asleep if not for the bloodied stab wound. He looked from her to the girl before him, both were the brunette that he knew and loved, so how was this possible? The only difference was that the one lying on the floor wore a red tunic, whereas the other wore a Persian green caftan, both belonged to her, so who was real?

"OK, I don't know who that is, but that's not me," Marcena said, jumping back slightly. "She's really not." The others were edging forward slowly and cautiously, one eye on Gallardo and the other on the body.

"Gallardo, it's true, this is Marcena!" Neville stated. "She's been with us all this time."

Gallardo was at loss of words; he desperately wanted to believe that the real Marcena- his Marcena- was stood in front of him, but how could anyone explain what he had witnessed, the Marcena on the floor seemed so real- her looks, her voice and her mannerism. Was he going mad?

"OK, look," Marcena whispered and edged towards him, placing a hand on his chest, causing his heart to beat faster, just like it always did when she did that; secretly, he loved it when she would put her hand there and smile as they talked intimately and privately.

"You're hurt," she said, disregarding what she was about to say.

"I'll be fine."

"Listen, it's me OK? I promise. I have a scar on my birthmark on the left side of my belly button, which you've kissed- don't tell my dad," she whispered. Gallardo chuckled lightly.

"You gave me this ring," Marcena continued, placing her left hand with the jade Meden Ring on his shoulder. "On the day you told me that you loved me and said that I was the queen of your heart."

A flicker of joy lit like a beacon on Gallardo's face, as he threw his arms around her, with her returning the hug.

"It's you! It is is really you!" he said, as his heart beat to hers. He found tears falling from his eyes, as it dawned that he did not lose her after all, and this would not be the darkest day; however, he had almost lost himself.

"Thank you!" he said, pulling back and holding her cheeks. "You saved me- from myself!"

Marcena smiled at him sadly, but nodded; he kissed her deeply, only for Marks to cough.

"Be careful with my little girl," Marks warned light heartedly.

"Right, sorry... just got caught up in the moment," Gallardo said blushing with her, letting her go but continuing to hold hands.

"So Diablus threw himself into the river?" Harry asked.

Gallardo nodded.

"And Thoburn killed someone who you thought was Ms Sempatho?" Slughorn said. He edged a little closer to hover his wand across the body. "It seems as if this is someone under the Polyjuice Potion, but the disguise should start to fade soon."

Sure enough, the woman's brown hair began turning red.

Thoburn was rocking from side to side, almost oblivious to what was going on.

"Why don't I take Gary inside?" Luna suggested.

"No, I will!" Neville responded, before lowering his voice. "Luna, look at him he's disturbed."

"But he's wandless," Luna whispered. "I think I'll be fine."

"Then I'll help," Neville insisted, to which Luna accepted feeling touched. Thoburn was duly led away.

"I think we should give this soul a burial," Slughorn said, to which Marks nodded; he also retired while levitating the body.

"It seems as if the Baronze fled," Adam informed Gallardo. "We would have arrived sooner, but we were attacked, luckily we managed to catch two and kill one."

"The rest escaped though," Marks said. "But that's the least of our worries now; more importantly it's over! You've done it!"

"So all this... it was some sort of twisted test?" Gallardo pondered. "He wanted me to kill Thoburn- why?"

"I don't know," Marks conceded.

"But you passed," Harry reminded, before pound hugging him. Gallardo winced. "Let's get you patched up!"

He, Marks and Marcena led Gallardo off of the Viaduct, where the sun began beaming warmly once more.

"You look after her and be a good man, now," Marks murmured to him, as they lingered back. "Otherwise, I will have to hunt you down!" His eyes had an ounce of pride and emotion welling up inside

Gallardo grinned and nodded. "Of course, sir, you have my word."

They entered the Great Hall, where Madam Pomfrey cleaned up Gallardo's wounds, and gave a stern warning to take it easy.

The Hall was less packed that usual, everyone was busy either clearing off home or housing themselves in a spare room provided by Hogwarts until they could sort something out. Families, parents and siblings tearfully reunited with their loved ones and together they shared a mutual feeling of loss for the fallen.

Gallardo sighed and looked around; the walls were chipped, some were in ruins and tatters, but the important thing was that the siege and battle had ended, all that remained was the rebuilding. Similarly, the siege of his soul had finished, granting him reprieve and it felt like he had a huge burden had been lifted from his weary shoulders.

Gallardo found Marcena yawning wearily, for it had been a long night, as she chatted to Luna and Fleur, like they were back at Shell Cottage. She looked like she could do with some laying down. A wide grin shot across his face as he borrowed her from them.

"Hey, are you O- woah!" Marcena laughed, as Gallardo scooped her up in his arms as they left the Great Hall.

"Marcena, you are way too precious, for a whole week you're not allowed to go any where without me carrying you," he grinned.

She laughed and shot him a bemused look. "Oh really?" she said cheekily.

"Fine, for the rest of this day," Gallardo playfully conceded.

She pretended to be offended.

"Fine, for the rest of this morning." They had reached the third floor but kept ascending up the stairs.

"You'd carry me around for a whole morning?" Marcena grinned. "Where are we going, by the way?" They had reached and gone down the seventh floor, where a group of students wolf whistled at them.

"You'll see, babe," he winked. He carried her to the tapestry opposite the Room of Requirement. "This better work." He took a deep breath and began walking forwards and backwards, wishing for something, wishing that it would work.

Marcena smiled in anticipation, as she caught the words "can't be disturbed" from his mouth.

Finally, a door appeared and Gallardo pushed it open with his back to enter a warmly lit and strawberry scented room. The purple curtains were drawn over the windows and the door clicked shut. There were two sidetables housing a pot of strawberries, cherries and yoghurt, between them was a sky blue and white four poster bed.

Gallardo gently lay her on the edge of the bed before going on his knees and holding her hands and kissing them both, just like the first night at Shell Cottage. They both got comfortable and dressed down; his shirt and belt with the wand and scimitar lay discarded on the surface of the floor. He dressed down to his grey t-shirt and boxers, and she to her caftan, both placed a tender hand to caress over each other's injuries and scars that they had gained in battle, with Gallardo even gently ran his lips over the bandage on her thigh, where she had been burned with a wand, a longing passion in his eyes.

"I nearly lost you twice today," Gallardo whispered, closing his eyes and touching his warm forehead against hers. They had been doing just that for the past few minutes, and fell dangerously close to falling asleep like that, not that that would be a bad thing.

"I'm here," Marcena said. "Always."

"I need you now, Marcena," Gallardo said softly, looking into her eyes and stroking her cheek. "Shall I help you remember your best night?"

She giggled and understood, blushing slightly and flicking a strand of hair behind her ear and tilting her head sultrily. "OK then, you can try!"

He smiled with his amorous side awakening with a tender caress and kiss.

* * *

Hours later, Marcena woke up and yawned, refreshed but longing to lay a little more. She stretched out her hand but found Gallardo gone. She jumped up in panic, clutching the covers to her chest, fearing that he had left again. But she breathed a sigh of relief, as she saw him dressed in a blue dressing robe a few feet away. She slipped on her pink robe, before approaching him.

Gallardo was staring wistfully out of the window, completely lost in thought and his eyes were burdened with something which caused him to sigh deeply. But when she approached, he turned and smiled. "You're awake!"

"Yeah," Marcena said. She pecked him on the cheek and touched his cheek. "Are you all right?"

He kissed her and held on for a second. "I'm always all right. How about you, did you sleep well?"

She nodded, knowing that this was a white lie because she knew him too well. She wanted to ask him about it, beg with him to tell her about what was on his mind, but something told her to not pursue it yet, not today. Marcena snuggled into his shoulder and planted a kiss over his healing left shoulder.

* * *

**Author's Note: Come on, I just coudn't kill off Marcena, not like this. Well, there you have it, the final showdown and Gallardo's test. I know one of my fans is going to say that she should have died, but that would have actually ruined Diablus' plan.  
**

**I found it difficult as to how to end this chapter, so I decided to end with the start of the healing process, so a little slack please!**

**The War is over, but not the story yet. There's still 2 more chapters. The next one will be called Fields of the Fallen, it'll be half-celebratory but also deals with how we recover from war. **

**If you haven't already, could you please PM me a first and second "name", it doesn't have to be your real one, just something that can pass off as one. I'm paying a tribute to all those who have stood by and reviewed the Guardian Diaries series.  
**

**Thank you for reading, please leave a review!**


	8. Chapter 8- Fields of the Fallen

Chapter 8- Fields of the Fallen

* * *

**Author's Note: Here comes the penultimate chapter of the Book and the whole series! It's supposed to be a celebration chapter as the war is over, but there are many bittersweet and sad moments, I really welled up writing this. Since I don't usually write these sort of chapters, I found it a real challenge, but I hope that I stepped up to it.  
**

**There is a tribute to all those who have been following the Guardian Diaries series from the beginning, the more people who come into that group the more names I will include in the tribute. So without any further ado, here's the Fields of the Fallen!**

* * *

This was a happy moment- a happy day, so why was Gallardo's heart weighing down with this heavily uncomfortable piece of lead?

He sighed deeply and leaned against the window, before closing his eyes and listening to the patter of Marcena in the shower. He had looked at himself in the mirror; the faint white scars on the left side of his chest from when he was burnt, were still there. They had been fading, but not totally gone. According to Dana, it was because of his deep emotional scars; he hadn't understood her then, but now he did.

"Is the view outside so good?" Marcena giggled, dressed in her caftan and trousers, drying her wet hair with a pink towel.

Gallardo cracked a weak smile before croaking: "No, it's not that."

His heavy heart was punishing him, slowly draining him from his usual self. The feeling had gone away when he had been intimate with Marcena, especially when she had kissed the wound on his shoulder, that had felt serene like a meadow on a summer's day. But after the act, this heavy dread would leech him again, and he didn't want to feel like that- not just because he couldn't be joined with her all the time, but also because this wasn't him.

"What if I hadn't stopped?" Gallardo said. He took a deep breath and moved to the edge of the bed where she sat down beside him.

"What do you mean?" Marcena asked.

"What if I had killed Thoburn?" Gallardo pondered. "What if I had gone to confront my dad in Hogsmeade... and done something...?" The thought of him doing the terrible deed and severing his own family pained him.

"Hey, but you didn't!" Marcena cried. "You didn't, you showed your pure heart!"

"My heart isn't pure; I was so angry and vengeful, I wanted to really kill, not just kill but cause him as much pain as he had caused me!" Gallardo said. "I thought I had dealt with this part of me! I just keep wondering... what if this doesn't end here and, in a moment of anger, I..." He could not say it, because the thought was terrible enough; he could not look Marcena in the eye.

Marcena was at loss of words, so she just placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and leaned against it, embracing him.

"Gallardo, name me one time when you've actually physically lashed out and hurt me, or your friends," Marcena consoled. "Never, and call me naive, but I don't think you'll start now. You had the chance to kill Thoburn there and then, but _you_ chose not to, not me or anyone, _you._ Do you know why? Because you conquered your inner demons, and that sort of victory is an end in itself, and one that I'm proud of!"

Gallardo took a deep breath of her comforting; grinning, he kissed her forehead. "Thank you," he said. She was right, and his heart began lifting and feeling light again. Perhaps being calm and in control of your demons was like being full rather than hungry; it was always changing and like food nourishes an empty stomach, the finest and simplest of things would help him purify his heart.

"Your dad is here," Gallardo grinned suddenly.

"Where, here?" Marcena jumped, a look of panic on her face, the thought of Marks watching them for the past few hours made her scared.

"No, of course not here here!" Gallardo laughed, the life returning to his eyes and face. "I mean your biological father, Pablo Sempatho, has been at Hogsmeade working in the Hog's Head, all this time."

Marcena swallowed. "Really, are you sure?"

"Yeah, we met him when we were hiding under Aberforth. Do you want to go and see him?"

Marcena swallowed again and looked away. "Has he said why he hasn't said anything all this time, or why he left?"

"I suggest you ask him," Gallardo responded. "Ask him."

"Do you know?"

"Trust me, it'll be better if you hear it from him," Gallardo said, rising from the bed. "I'm going to have a shower, but then I'll take you to see him. If that's what you want?"

Marcena nodded.

Half an hour later, both were fully clothed and heading into Hogsmeade, as if it were any other day. Except it wasn't, despite the village being flooded with its usual flock of students.

"Well, here we are," Gallardo said, holding her hand and motioning to the door of the Hog's Head. Marcena just squeezed his hand tighter and did not move; she just quickened her breathing. He could almost feel her hand shaking. As soon as the figure of an old beardless barman entered the view from the window, Marcena rapidly looked away, her hair obscuring her face.

"I-I'm sorry," Marcena stammered.

"No, I am," Gallardo comforted her with an embrace.

"I don't know what I'm going to say!" she cried."How am I actually supposed to act? And what then, how's this meant to fit into my life?"

"Ssshhh," Gallardo hushed. "It's OK, if you're not ready."

Marcena smiled. "It's just that... so much has happened... I still haven't told Mum and Dasia that Eduardo and I are safe and-!"

"Marcena, it's OK, you have all the time in the world," Gallardo consoled, taking her hand once more. He smiled understandingly and tilted his head towards the Three Broomsticks, grinning. She chuckled and followed him.

They were welcomed by the usual chatter and music from within, as they remembered from two years ago- Rosmerta was scurrying around and serving the diners, but the couple beamed as they saw Ron and Hermione holding hands and beckoning them at a table with Harry, Neville, Ginny and Luna. There was an exchange of enthusiastic greetings, as if they had been apart for years, even though they had spoken a few hours ago. It felt like a reunion, and to an extent it was; they had not had a casual chat or drink for so long, it felt surreal.

Gallardo sat opposite Marcena, who was next to Ginny, Neville and Harry, while the Young Guardian seated himself next to Luna, Ron and Hermione. Together, the eight of them relished their gathering with a moment of quiet before ordering a round of Butterbeer and Earl Grey Tea, before chatting about normal things, which they hadn't done in ages, like who pulled what prank, and who made a fool of themselves lately.

"So, where did you two sneak off to?" Ron said, while munching a croissant.

"Oh, nothing!" Gallardo shrugged off, giving a blushing Marcena an embarrassed look.

"Seriously, we tried contacting you, but we just couldn't- your notebooks were getting no link- ow!"

Hermione had elbowed him, prompting Neville, Ginny and Gallardo to chuckle, before the whole table joined in. It was official- Ron and Hermione were a couple, which they were all happy about.

"And you said, _we_ took our time!" Gallardo grinned, motioning to Marcena.

"I think that Ron and Hermione would be a very good couple," Marcena blessed. "But, we're still the alpha couple- we get to judge you and tell you what to do, but call it _'advice'_!" she laughed with Harry, Ginny and Gallardo.

"Excuse me, but I think Harry and I are the alpha couple!" Ginny smirked.

"No, seriously, I wish you two so well- but you should definitely double date with us!" Marcena continued, after they had finished laughing.

"And so it begins!" Gallardo smiled to Ron.

Neville raised his tea. "To Ron and Hermione!"

"Ron and Hermione!" they all toasted and took a sip of their beverage.

"Thank you, guys, but please don't make a big show of it," Hermione said. "Ron and I are taking our time and it's early days."

"By the way, these were delivered to us," Harry said, handing Gallardo and Marcena an envelope each with their name on it.

They opened the letters and read:

_Dear Mr Gallardo Eagle (or Miss Marcena Sempatho),_

_To commemorate the end of the Second Wizarding War and to celebrate the beginning of a new era, you are cordially invited to attend the oath-taking ceremony of the Minister of Magic, and the Valorian Medal Ceremony at the Lake of Hogwarts, which is to follow. Please produce this invite at the entrance to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Gallardo smiled and looked up, excited yet taken slightly aback. Normally owls are very good finders, but the Room even managed to allude them- so much for not wanting to be disturbed! Yet, it had delivered to these people, who it trusted would deliver the letter to him, and he felt his heart glowing with appreciation for his friends. "So, are you all going?"

"Of course!" Ron nodded. "Free food, shiny things, what more can you want?" They roared with laughter, before he straightened his face. "It would be good to see everyone under peaceful times again."

"So, do you think Kingsley will make a good Minister?" Marcena asked.

"I hope so," Gallardo said, trying to brush off Diablus' warning and threat. "I really do."

"He'll be good, I think," Luna smiled.

"Better than Thicknesse!" Neville assented.

"Or we'll have to keep him straight!" Ginny laughed.

* * *

_8th May 1999_

"Look, we can see our olive garden from here!" Flora pointed out, as she, Hestia, Michael and Nicola pulled and set out some chairs for the upcoming ceremony by the Lake. The castle was still charred and torn from the impact of the epic battle that had tormented the night. Most of the windows were shattered, the stone was eroding and the grounds were cracked. But amongst all that, the castle had been enchanted to gradually repair itself. Eight small trees of olives firmly rooted themselves in a garden, as they germinated, strengthened and flowered their jewel, they emitted a regeneration energy that the air swept to the worn out castle to resustain him.

As soon as the battle had ended, Flora, Hestia and Hector Carrow had returned and played an eager role, having missed the battle for understandable reasons, in reuniting families that had been separated. They had helped prepare the bodies of those who had died and helped plant the eight olive trees.

"Yeah, you've got to admit that it's nice," Goodman commented, as they finished setting out the last row of chairs. He summoned a can of coke for each of them as they sat down.

"Do you think you'll get anything?" Hestia asked.

"Beats me," Goodman shrugged. "We'll have to wait and see."

"So, you live amongst Wizards?" Hestia asked Nicola, who nodded. "I swear that's illegal!"

"Not really!" Nicola laughed. "My ancestors lived and worked amongst Wizards for generations and helped check the Baronze."

"I've heard that they all committed a mass suicide a few days ago," Flora shuddered.

"That's true, seven uniformed bodies have been found in Newcastle. We're still waiting on confirmation, but they're very likely to be the remaining Baronze," Goodman informed. "They were cold and code orientated warriors bound to serve Diablus, and Diablus alone."

"But do you not get a bit envious, living with magical folk?" Hestia pressed. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to-"

"No, it's all right!" Nicola brushed aside.

"To be honest, I envy Muggles sometimes," Goodman said, to everyone's surprise. "They have a knack for being diligent and creative in the cleverest ways possible!"

"Really?" Nicola asked.

"Yeah, that's what makes them have a strong spirit- they'll make brilliant Witches and Wizards, but we won't make good Muggles."

Flora sighed, raising an eyebrow to her twin, as if to communicate something discreetly, but Hestia understood as she was thinking it too.

"We're going to see if the guests are here yet," Hestia informed, rising before getting a wave from the two, who were engrossed in a deep conversation on Muggles and Wizard cultures.

"So, what are your plans, for the future?" Goodman asked.

Nicola was taken aback slightly. "I-I don't know... I guess on paper I'm just a florist and horticulture vendor, but one day I want to travel, maybe work in history... I don't know."

"Are you kidding, to me you've proved you're much more than that, Nicola!" Goodman said. "You're very brave and loyal, for taking part in the battle despite not having magic. That's quite admirable!" A cheeky grin swept across his face. "You're also very easy and pleasant on the eye!"

Nicola blushed and giggled. "Thank you, you're not bad yourself." She brushed her long blonde hair back, reminiscing the past few days. She had arrived at the battle, mainly because Jason was going and she didn't want to leave him. She began regretting her decision when Sandra Mars was found half-mauled by a Rivarian soldier and when Jason turned up with his limbs dislocated and body as if it had been trampled on. Nicola had been frightened so much, but just then a five foot eleven man with light brown hair and a long face, as if he was constantly worried or on the verge of tears, comforted her. His name was Michael Goodman and strangely he managed to not cry once he consoled her. He was also pleasing on the eye, not to mention a little colour blind which made Nicola dote a little more.

They had begun talking over the next few days, and Michael found her fascinating, as to what she did and why. Especially when she had gone out of her way to protect Sandra, someone she barely knew, from worse harm and helped ease her passing. He knew that she was much more than what meets the eye and he wanted to get to know more of her. So here they were, six days after the end of the Battle of Hogwarts. Perhaps some good can come out from a major evil.

"What are your plans, Michael?" Nicola asked.

"Me? I want to work for the Department of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts or the Department of History, Culture, Archives and Relics- HCAR as we affectionately call it." He sighed and cleared his throat. "But I also want part of my life free from magic spells and something a bit more simple, but new!

"Nicola, will you show me Garden Town, one day?" Goodman requested.

"OK, I will!" Nicola chirped. "But would you really be happy living a part-Wizard part-Muggle life?"

Goodman discarded his can in a nearby bin, resisting the urge to use his wand, instead he flung it with the skill of a Chaser. He rose and held out his hand. "To me, it'll all be just another adventure!"

Nicola chuckled, taking it and rising. Together they walked towards the castle, where they met a group of people who they were to help seat.

Amongst them where Gallardo, who wore a suit, white shirt and a stripy grey tie; and Marcena, who wore a blue and turquoise floral maxidress, with three-quarter sleeves. They were joined by their respective families- Clive, Miranda, Mary, and Glenn on the Eagle side; and Eduardo, Dasia- who was a skinnier and taller version of Marcena, and Marina Helena- a short curvy greying woman that was their mother. Marks was nowhere to be seen, apparently he was needed elsewhere. With the group arrived the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione, and the Longbottoms and Lovegoods.

They were chaperoned to their seats.

On the way, Gallardo and Marcena began talking to the former Quidditch Captain, as the couple noticed the latter's strong fondness of Nicola.

"Do you like her, Michael?" Marcena asked.

"I think I'm starting to more than like her," Goodman replied discreetly. "She's something!"

"That she is," Gallardo assented, patting him on the shoulder. "Look after her, because you are a lucky man," he echoed the advice that he had been given.

"Of course he will, won't you?" Marcena cooed. "I'm really happy for you!"

Goodman smiled and nodded.

They were led to their seats; the area was being flooded with many guests that had arrived. There were Order Members, students, Ministry officials and even the Elves, who were dressed in silver robes instead of their usual uniform colours. Then arrived Hestia Jones with Dana, Ben, Nora and their two children Darius and Enya, who seemed to have grown an inch since Gallardo and Marcena last saw them.

Flitwick tapped a podium at the front of the gathering, which quietened all the chatter. He turned to a choir and orchestra of students. The sound of trumpets and harmonious singing emitted a feel good aura in them all.

The guests rose to their feet, as a procession arrived. It was supported by Marco, Adam Hagrid, who had sleeked his hair back. At the head were McGonagall, Marks, Legorio and Kingsley Shacklebolt, who wore a navy suit robes and his usual blue fez. They took only one step at a time, to the tune of Flitwick's conducting.

As the wind and grass danced, Gallardo bittersweetly recalled that this was where they had Dumbledore's funeral two years ago, this was where the quest all began on that day in June. But now was where it would all end and something new would rise from the flames.

The choir and orchestra drew to a close as they and the procession, safe Kingsley and McGonagall, dispersed to their seats. Kingsley took to a kneeling position and McGonagall stood in front of him; Kingsley raised his right hand.

"OK, Mr Shacklebolt, now please repeat after me," she began. _"I, Kingsley Shacklebolt."_

"I, Kingsley Shacklebolt."

"_Do solemnly swear to uphold this oath in spirit and letter."_

"Do solemnly swear to uphold this oath in spirit and letter."

_"To uphold my duty to my people and honour the mandate that they have entrusted me with."_

"To uphold my duty to my people and honour the mandate that they have entrusted me with, and to serve them with the most dedication, integrity and diligence that I can give," Kingsley continued, obviously having memorised the oath.

McGonagall breathed a sigh of almost relief and stepped back. "Arise Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic!"

Kingsley nodded and rose, and was greeted by a roar of applause. He took the podium and waited for the crowd to quieten.

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall, and thank you all of you," Kingsley said. "That honestly made me feel like a hero, but as we begin this new era we also begin a new chapter in our history. We could not have got there without the heroes within you all, and I will honour you all!"

The crowd applauded once more.

"But first, I hope you will join me in honouring the heroes who are no longer with us." He looked to his watch. "It's very nearly noon, let us hold a minute of silence for their memory."

These words hurt them all, for everyone had lost someone they were close to. But Gallardo felt a slight comfort, when Marcena sought a reassuring hand hold, which he willingly returned.

After the minute, Kingsley raised his head and a smile returned. "And now, as Minister of Magic, I will ask you to join me in commending the heroes amongst you, so without any further ado!"

He was handed a parchment, while McGonagall was delivered a trunk, which she clicked open.

"For their patience, dedication and all their work, not just the past two challenging years, with special recognition to Professors Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout, Leono Marks, Horace Slughorn and Rubeus Hagrid; I award the teachers of Hogwarts the Diggorian Medal!"

A roar of applause sounded and all the teachers rose to have a silver black and yellow ribboned medal pinned on their jackets or put over their necks.

"For his valour, determination and efforts in leading and keeping Dumbledore's Army alive and protecting the younger students from torture and brutal treatment, I award Mr Neville Longbottom the Medal of Estelion!"

Neville flushed before standing to his ovation. He walked over to shake Kingsley's hand and the red and blue medal was fastened to his suit by McGonagall.

"Well done, Neville, a true man you are," McGonagall said proudly.

"Thank you, Professor," Neville blushed.

"The next medal will go to all of you who played a role in defending Hogwarts, whether that was by fighting, by providing logistical and medical help in the time of crisis, or by helping to evacuate. Please, don't come up as there will be to many of you!" Kingsley chuckled. "It will be delivered to your homes, but I award you all the Medal of Unity!"

Gallardo cheered and stole a glance at Flora and Hestia Carrow, who looked thrilled and touched, for they had stayed behind to ensure everyone's evacuation.

"As for the next person, who I have had the pleasure in working with, for her commitment in helping train other Potterwatch members and her courage and resilience in delivering the fair and balanced truth, I award the Order of Verdadera to Miss Marcena Sempatho!"

Gallardo roared with delight and pride, as her friends and family and colleagues encouraged Marcena on to collect her award. The medal was a golden one, with a green and white ribbon, which encircled her neck; Kingsley almost barely had to lift his arms above his chest. Despite her petite height, Gallardo sensed that she felt quite tall and grinned at her.

Next, each of the surviving Potterwatch members were awarded the Reithian Medal; Gallardo felt like his hands would flare up in red in a little while, as he laughed at the thought, yet he wasn't complaining.

Luckily, the next award involved him.

"We owe a special thank you to these four!" Kingsley announced. "For giving us all hope, will power and for conquering the two Dark Lords! To Harry Potter, Gallardo Eagle, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasely I award the Regal Medal of Gallantry!"

The vibrant jubilation overcame them. Together, Gallardo strode to shake Kingsley's hand as a silver medal with a sky blue, green and white band was secured on his lapel. It was moving to see others, especially Marcena and Neville, receive their reward; however, facing the hundreds of people as they gave a standing ovation in the light summer breeze was breathtaking. All those beaming faces of families that had been reunited were there partly thanks to the four travellers, and that thought brought a glow of happiness and humbling joy.

Gallardo looked to his friends, who were on the verge of a sea of emotional tears and grinned, as if to say: "We did it, didn't we?" as if this was all a wonderful dream. Two years ago, on a grief stricken day, they had set out to destroy the Horcruxes, defeat the Dark Lords, and Gallardo specifically remembered making a desperate prayer to a God he didn't even believe in. Now here they were, at the start of a new era of peace, and what's more was Marcena was stood before him, eyes with happy tears, but she was safe, happy and serene. What he wanted had come to pass!

But there was no time to linger with these sea of emotional thoughts, as Harry and he were to present the next award. While Ron and Hermione took their seats, the Guardian and the Chosen One took the podium.

"Right, so we've been chosen by the Minister to present the next award," Harry began. "Firstly, I would like to commend him on his recent election victory!

"Now, my award goes to someone who even I admit I never knew, and it's true very few people loved or liked him, I know I didn't. But I know I admire him, because all these years he was happy to play the bad guy for Dumbledore's sake and risk his name and neck for the purpose of the Order, and he never took or expected credit for it. In his own way, he was one of the bravest men I knew, and without him none of would be here today. I present Severus Snape the Order of Merlin Second Class."

There was a spell of a murmur, but once the Hogwarts staff began clapping it died down and the rest followed, albeit not as enthusiastically. But Harry knew that this was a good response, as Kingsley had advised a Second Class as the absolute maximum. Despite his vital role, many people were not used to the idea of Snape's bravery.

"Ladies and gentleman," Gallardo called, killing any awkwardness of the moment. "I want to present an award to a very good friend who unfortunately cannot be here with us today. Well not physically but I know he was a real inspiration to me and anyone who knew him, so I hope that part of him lives on." These words already made his heart well up; he took a deep breath before continuing. "All his life he suffered abuse and discrimination because of something that wasn't his fault, but he was always fair minded and kind hearted, inspirational and courageous. In life... and in death..." Gallardo inhaled, as two tears were trickling down his face; he forced himself to smile. "He was a true man and true friend, who did brilliantly in difficult situations... and touched and helped the lives of more people than he ever realised..." He had to struggle to steady himself and not break down in grief as his body was begging him to. He had to end quickly.

"I hope we can all do him proud and be half the man or person he was. With the blessing of the Minister of Magic, I present Remus John Lupin with the Order of Merlin F-first Class."

The tearful crowd gave a sombre but enthusiastic applause, as Gallardo and Harry nodded and made their way back to their seats.

The ceremony was over, but Gallardo did not stay for the after drinks; he just told his friends and family that he needed to go to the Fields.

* * *

Nurleth Fields were situated at the East side of Hogsmeade; they were called fields but it was actually one huge field filled with white poppies that blossomed and greeted the visitors. They gave a feeling of light being emitted from the surface of the Fields, like the radiance of a soul preparing to ascend to Heaven, hence the name that was earned: the Fields of the Fallen.

Across the paved footpath there was a huge enchanted stone memorial built, its size and length could change depending on whose name had to be added. Across the top the words: _May their lives be cherished, may their deaths be remembered, may their sacrifices be honoured._

Gallardo was feeling a lump grow in his throat, as he approached the memorial that remembered the names of all those who had died during the Second Wizarding War- not just fighters, but even bystanders, everyday folk or other role models like teachers, parents or siblings. The Death Eaters who had died were remembered on another stone away from her, as that was a compromise that recognised them as human, but did not mingle their names with Order Members or students that they may have killed.

The birdsong that played was melancholic and slow, but beautiful like a nostalgic ballad.

Gallardo had discarded his tie and ran his fingers over the memorial, catching the names of Cedric Diggory, Sirius Black and Albus Dumbledore- whose deaths had started this motion. There was also Rolanda Hooch, who had never woken up from her coma. There were the names of people that Gallardo didn't recognise but felt he owed gratitude to all they had done.

_Megan Dance, Vesper Logan, Stuart James Iolanthe... Naisa Pendragon, McKala Cielo, Nikkou Tan, Liora Treble, Christopher Kestral..._

There was _Byron Mountain, Rufus Scrimgeour, Alastor "Made-Eye" Moody, Ted Tonks, Gornuk the Goblin, Dobby the Free Elf. Dirk Cresswell..._

_Barafin Dolgaron..._ Gallardo remembered how his last act had been to save him and his friends. _Nessa Mosby..._ that great girl, who they had laughed with, even though she was a Slytherin. She had died specifically saving Gallardo from a fatal curse.

_Daniel Timour..._ the man who had shown mercy; Gallardo had made enquiries and was convinced that his family was now safe from the hands of Diablus and his army.

_Fred Weasely..., _who he had watched die..._ Colin Creevey; Eragio, Taurelios, Edgarion and Hames Twinwood... Sandra Mars... Severus Snape..._

By this point, Gallardo's heart was becoming more numb and he found himself kneeling and feeling like a child before this grand memorial. Of course, the names of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora "Dora" Tonks overflooded his ducts with tears that he could not hold back. All these people had died to bring them this ceremony of jubilation.

Suddenly, the peace and quiet became agonizingly deafening. A sharp pain shot through the scars on his shoulder, side and quadriceps, as if the pain vowed to haunt him. Would he ever truly recover from this? Everytime he would try, would all that he had lost weigh him down? No matter what they did, their friends would never come back and Teddy would never know them.

"We paid a hefty price, didn't we?" Neville said hoarsely, approaching him.

Gallardo quickly wiped his eyes and forced a smile. "Hey, I was just..."

"It's OK," Neville assured, sitting next to him. "I reckon Dora and Remus would be really proud of you," he uttered after a long silence.

"Thanks," Gallardo croaked. He took a deep breath.

"How can we go on, Neville?" Gallardo said suddenly. "How can we just go back to our life as it once was, when there are so many, who'll never be part of it again? They'll just be memories and a big gaping void of moments, birthdays and times that should've been... could've been... but they never will be!"

Neville had started to shed tears too, reliving the all the painful moments.

"Man, I'm sorry!" Gallardo said.

"It's OK, don't be!" Neville gave a painful chuckle.

"Look at us- two grown men weeping together!" Gallardo remarked. He and Neville gave a weak laugh and they patted each other on the shoulder.

"You're not alone, Gallardo," Neville nodded, after both had wiped their eyes. "You're not alone, just remember that."

Gallardo smiled weakly. He swallowed and nodded; there were many friends exactly in his position and that was a comforting thought.

"I'm sorry I can't offer a better answer, but someone at ten o'clock might be better for that!" Neville grinned, rising. He walked over to Marcena, who was approaching and touched her shoulder. "I think he needs a bit of... reassurance!" he whispered.

"OK, thank you, Neville," Marcena smiled.

Gallardo jumped to his feet and walked away from the memorial, and offered her his arm, which she held as they began walking in the clear and bright day breeze.

Her jasmine scent entered his nose and he closed his eyes to smile. For a few minutes they just walked, admiring the pleasant day until they reached the boathouse.

Marcena sat down on the wooden bridge and patted the place for him to sit down. Gallardo caught sight of the blossoming olive garden amongst the grounds that were covered in burnt grass and debris. He sat down beside her and looked across the water and into the glorious golden horizon.

"A Knut for your thought?" Marcena chirped. Taking out two flasks and a thermos from her handbag and pouring him some tea. "I thought I'd save you some from the after drinks!"

"Just having a pensive moment," Gallardo chuckled at her thoughtfulness. "I've got a few offers, by the way!"

"That's great, where?"

"My dad recommends that I take the one to do Law at the South Wales Institute, and stay with my cousin, Erica. Lovely woman, just a bit lonely after her divorce."

"That's great, isn't that what you've always wanted?" Marcena said. "Three years study and you start as a Pupil Advocate and start earning in your fourth? Wow!"

"Yeah..." Gallardo replied but sighed. "But for a few days, a nagging part of me has been saying that I may not be the same guy as I was. It's silly, I know, but this feeling... it makes me wonder whether the normal life would be too painful and too..."

"Quiet?" Marcena offered.

"Yeah, do you feel like that?"

"A little, but then again, I did have a job- well sort of," Marcena recalled.

"Yeah, you were forced to take _'circumstantial leave'_!" Gallardo teased, causing her to burst out laughing. "Well, I had one too, as a dockyard slave! Seriously, if I didn't take the job we would have been put to death!" They both burst into a fit of merry laughter.

"I suppose, it'll take time and effort for that life to not feel so imbalanced."

Marcena cleared her throat and held his hand. "Do you remember when after two years we saw each other again?"

Gallardo smiled fondly. "Like it was yesterday!"

"I told you that you hadn't changed one bit," Marcena whispered. "Because to me, deep down in here." She touched his chest. "You are Gallardo Eagle, that same boy who helped me carry my stuff, the same man who defended my honour and the same man I love." Her eyes were growing tender with each word.

Gallardo kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her; to his surprise, she buried her face in his embrace. She was right- even after the war, he would still be doing something worthwhile and very time consuming- he'd be kept busy! They had fought for peace, now it had to be maintained so that the trees could grow long enough to bear fruit.

"I feel really sad too," she admitted suddenly, looking up. "Thinking about all our friends that we've lost."

"Then I'll always comfort you and let you lean on me," Gallardo promised firmly, with a surge of energy. He wanted to be strong for her, as she had been for him.

Marcena looked up and grinned at him. "I know, just like my Gallardo."

Gallardo raised an eyebrow at her, but chuckled as he saw the real hint of sorrow in her eyes.

"What about you? What are you going to do?"

"I've got a few offers too, but I'm taking the one to do Healing in South Wales- that way I get to be with you!" Marcena grinned. Gallardo nodded, knowing that that's what her dream had been and that Institute was quite reputable, though not the most reputable.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, and don't even try to say I should go to Bosbridge, because they don't have you!"

"Thank you," he said. "I'm glad that we'll be together."

"We still haven't told our families we're married!" Gallardo suddenly blurted out, when he felt the ring on her right middle finger. Because they hadn't had a chance yet to have both of their families present at the same time, Marcena had switched finger of the ring to avoid premature suspicion; surprisingly, Eduardo had kept his mouth shut.

"No, we haven't!" she laughed.

Gallardo's heart started beating rapidly. "Marcena, do you think married life is completely different in peacetime?" He was feeling tense and unsure on how to handle this.

"Are you having doubts?" Marcena muttered, but she didn't seem upset.

"About us? No," Gallardo answered, kissing her hand and making her giggle. "I love you, that hasn't changed, my love has probably grown stronger, but we're so young and we have our whole lives to build before us.

"We said our vows, but there were no witnesses, so how about we consider ourselves engaged?" he smiled coyly.

Marcena beamed. "OK, that's fine, but I want a proper wedding now!" she demanded playfully. "With flowers, a dress, and our friends and family!"

Gallardo laughed, the heavy feeling and all his acute pain lifting away. "I knew you'd say that! Yeah, let's do that!" He cuddled her on the wooden pier and breathed in the fresh air like a day to cherish. He was not alone, he had her to build the rest of their lives with, it was time to look to the new dawn and era, rather than live in the pain of the war. He sighed happily, seeing a flutter of birds darting into the blue-white horizon and he felt blessed. Truly blessed.

"What are you thinking?" Marcena whispered, resting on his shoulder.

Gallardo chuckled before replying: "I'm thinking that today is a beautiful day, to begin the rest of my life with the beautiful girl I love."

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for having a read, like I said: I found the chapter, especially the ending, quite a challenge. I hope you felt the bittersweetness, as well as the hope.  
**

**Can anyone guess who I've based Michael Goodman on?**

**In the original plan, I was going to end it here, but I think we have roome for one more chapter, which will be based 5 years in the future. It's going to be called Feels Like Home, you can probably guess what it will be about, but I hope you'll have a read, as we need that kind of chapter after all that has happened.**


	9. Chapter 9- Feels Like Home

Chapter 9- Feels Like Home

* * *

**Author's Note: Here we are, here's the last chapter of the Book and the Guardian Diaries series. It is very fluffy, considering the whole point of this chapter, but there's also some realism and the aftermath of the war hasn't gone away completely.  
**

**Thank you all again for following and reading, there is some Spanish used and the translation and explanatory note is at the end. I was going to make this chapter shorter than the others, but that didn't work and I admit that I suck at writing short chapters!  
**

**The songs featured are Forever Begins Tonight- Patrizio Buanne and Feels Like Home- Chantal Kreviazuk (though Randy Newman wrote the original, it's been covered a few times).**

* * *

_16th June 2004_

A blue and yellow winged maripabird chased its mate across an orchard full of apple, maple and cherry trees. They fluttered and pecked each other playfully on the bright summer's day, having gone on a tasting spree of the nectars of the masses of pollinated flowers that danced in the breeze.

Next to the orchard was a large horseshoe shaped complex that stood proudly over and welcomed the outdoor for the job that it was due to play, casting a shade over the several guests, who were seated in two columns.

Inside one part of Babylon House, a very small boy with jet black hair trotted next to a man with messy floppy hair and glasses. Both wore suits and a tuxedo each; the boy's hair had been bright red a few minutes ago, but now he matched the man's own shade, and in his small hands he held a bouquet full of white jasmines that radiated a sweet fragrance.

"Come on, Teddy, here we are!" Harry beamed motioning to a closed mahogany door. "Knock on there."

Teddy hesitated.

Harry chuckled, before drawing him in for a one armed hug and rapping the door with his hand. The door flew open and Mary Eagle appeared in its place in a purple robe.

"Hello!" she chirped.

"Hey!" Harry said, before looking down at Teddy. "Go on, just like we did. _Present for the bride..."_

"Present for the bride," Teddy repeated shyly. "Cutsy of the groom." He held out the flowers for Mary, who cooed and laughed.

"That's really nice of you, why don't you come on in and give them to her, yeah?" Mary offered. She gave Teddy Lupin his hand, which he took. "Not you, I'm afraid," she said sharply but teasingly to Harry, who sighed and was left at the door.

"This young man has a present from the groom to the bride!" Mary announced. She led Teddy into a well lit room, where Hermione, Luna, Hannah, Ginny and Dasia sat around a large dressing table with an oval shaped mirror. They were each dressed in either lilac, yellow or orange dresses. But at the table sat a lady in white, who had medium brown hair: the bride.

"They're lovely, thank you Teddy!" the bride said, as her bridesmaids cooed at Teddy's cuteness, after all, there was nothing more cute than a five year old boy in a suit giving flowers. She rose and took the flowers before hugging Teddy and kissing his head.

"You look lovely too," Teddy muttered, his hair turning brown like Marcena's.

"Aww, thank you!" Marcena kissed his cheek; he blushed and wiped his cheek, but smiled.

"Tell the groom that I loved them, please," she said, before Teddy nodded and was escorted to the door by Mary, where Harry was waiting for him. The girls waved him off and turned to each other.

"Very romantic; it may be bad luck to see the bride on her wedding day, but that doesn't stop him doing this!" Dasia commented.

"Actually, it's very bad luck to not see the bride on her wedding day!" Hermione corrected, causing a shriek of laughter from them all.

Marcena sighed, remembering how she and Gallardo had got to where they were, losing herself in a daydream.

She recalled the first time Gallardo had properly met her family for dinner, he had really been nervous about getting along with them all. He already knew and had a good relationship with Marks, so conversing with him had been easy. With Marina Helena, her mother, Gallardo had sought to be as helpful and respectful with helping lay the table, giving her his "New Man" image, which had created a bond of mutual liking. Eduardo and Gallardo had even fought alongside each other at the Battle of Hogwarts, so they were good friends, although Gallardo had once personally assured him of how much his sister meant to him. However, it was Dasia who had made things the most difficult.

At first she had picked up the little acts of chivalry, like pulling out chairs for Marcena, her or Marina Helena; however, her mother silenced her with a stern look, despite Gallardo not really taking offence. Next she had asked whether Gallardo expected Marcena to cook and clean, which Marcena had scolded her for. But Gallardo had calmly replied that Marcena was a brilliant cook and he hoped to cook for her and learn from her in the future.

However, things got more heated when Marks, Marina and Marcena were elsewhere; Dasia had accused Gallardo passive-aggressively of being old fashioned and below the league of her sister, to which he had calmly but firmly refuted as false; even Eduardo had nudged her to stop. But Dasia still needed to try one more trick: she alleged that Marcena always used to talk about Gary Thoburn but, for some reason, never about him. That just made Gallardo's heart break and his blood boil; resisting the temptation to start a fight with his fiancèe's sister he excused himself coldly. He had confronted Dasia later.

_"Have I done something to offend you?" Gallardo approached cautiously. He and Dasia were alone in the lounge after the dinner._

_"I don't know what you mean," Dasia answered, avoiding eye contact._

_Gallardo took a deep breath. "Look, I know you love and care about your sister, and you know what? So do I! She's the most precious thing in my life and I just want to make her happy, so why won't you give me a chance?" _

_To his surprise, as he had been expecting a hurl of insults, she burst into tears. "I'm sorry... it's just that I've been a shite sister all this time, and I know that you're a decent guy... she couldn't ask for someone better. It's just that my little sister has found her soul mate and all I've had is hurt and I'm really really-!"_

_"It's OK!" Gallardo cried, awkwardly sitting next to her infront of the fading fireplace. He slowly reached over and touched her shoulder, which she squeezed back._

_"Marcena doesn't think you're a crap sister," Gallardo smiled. "She always has something nice to say about you."_

_"Really?" Dasia croaked, drying her eyes. "She talks a lot about you too. Too much, even! And now I know why!"_

_Gallardo let out a chuckle. "Thank you, and don't worry: things will get better for you."_

_"Thanks, you've got my blessing!" Dasia hugged him. "Welcome to the family!"_

Marcena chuckled to herself thinking about that night. Obviously she was angry to find out what Dasia had done, but also relieved that they were getting along. However, she was proud and touched at the patience and willingness Gallardo had shown for her sake.

As Hannah helped her tie her hair in a neat bun, Marcena's mind was cast over the year 2003 had been. The initial plan had been to wed during that year, sometime in April or May, as both bride and groom were expected to be in their chosen careers. While Marcena had found a Healing Intern role and had been in her Foundation year, Gallardo was having trouble with his hunt for a Pupilion in a set of Advocate Chambers. He was lucky enough to scrape by on manual work in Garden Town, but the wages were very low and he would sometimes, unintentionally, withdraw into a solitary reverie and get quite irritable, although he would be apologetic. Marcena realised the extent of his affliction when there were some nights, which they would occasionally share together, where Gallardo would leap awake, breathing heavily and sweating. He would be reliving his ordeal and what he witnessed during the war, including his rage and fear from when he met the Dragon of Alberion and Diablus' final test for him. He would be shaking and in extreme distress; his panic attacks seemed to be more frequent and severe than thos of his friends', and the stress really didn't help. Marcena had to admit that she was frightened, but rather than scaring her off it made her love him and want to look after him even more.

One day, he had asked her to meet in Percival Square, under the statue of a knight on an armoured horse.

_"Hey, Gallardo," she smiled, as they pecked each other on the cheek and sat down on the bench. _

_He looked nervous, and was covered in earth and faint bruises, especially on his hands- his strong and honest hands. He had to be honest._

_"Marcena, I think that maybe we should... postpone the wedding," Gallardo said, after a bit of small talk._

_Marcena looked taken aback. "Um... OK, may I ask why?" Her heart quickened with dreaded anticipation._

_"I'm not enjoying this, I'm really not, but I've not secured Pupilion yet, or a job that pays more than peanuts. At the moment, I don't think I can afford it."_

_"Gallardo!" Marcena laughed nervously. "It's the twenty-first century; you don't HAVE to provide for me."_

_Gallardo sighed and shook his head. "I don't care if it's the fifty-first century; what kind of husband would I be if I couldn't?"_

_"Gallardo," Marcena began._

_"It's important to me to be able to provide for you and our kids," Gallardo insisted. "It's my duty as a husband, even if you're earning. Please, it's important to me."_

_Marcena gave light chuckle- he sure was very stubborn and old fashioned, but that was something that was part of him- his quirks. At least he hadn't asked her to stay at home, she thought before seeing the pleading fragility in his brown eyes._

_"I'm not saying this to cop out on you. You know I'd never do that."_

_"I know; OK," she nodded, realising why he needed this. "Let's postpone the wedding, then." She nudged him playfully._

_Gallardo breathed a sigh of relief and put his arm around her and kissed her lips. "Thank you," he breathed._

That had been over a year ago; now, she was a Foundation Second Year and he was a Pupil Advocate at Apple Orchard Chambers- thanks to Sufyan Ansari, Gallardo's giddy and quirky mentor of Malaysian descent. A few weeks ago, she had been panicking about if he would postpone again and if this was indeed the best decision for the rest of their lives, whether it would live up to her expectations; however, Gallardo had compassionately and wisely eased her mind, and she knew for sure, all worries sweeping aside, that she wanted him, no one else, to make an honest woman out of her.

"Earth calls to Marcena!" Hannah cried, jolting her back to the present as her bridesmaids giggled.

"Oh, I need to go set up!" Luna said, jumping up suddenly and excusing herself, for she had an important job at this wedding.

"Good luck!" Hermione wished her. "We should probably make our way now too." She and Ginny rose, but Mary, Hannah and Dasia remained seated with the bride.

"Are you OK?" Dasia asked. "You still want to go ahead with this?"

"Yes," Marcena smiled brightly. "I do!"

Dasia nodded and wiped her eyes, and soon all the girls were at least welling up. "I'm really proud of you, little sis!"

There was another rap on the door, followed by a very tall greying man with a face that was slightly creased but full of life. He wore a grey suit and smiled at them all.

"How's my princess?" Marks asked, entering.

"I'm good!" Marcena sang, blinking.

"Stop it, you'll get me started!" he scolded playfully. "You look absolutely gorgeous." Here she was, all grown up. It seemed like it was only yesterday when after professing his love for Marina, he took it upon himself to love the cute brunette little girl like a daughter, like his own. He had tucked her into bed, read her stories, watched her grow from a child into a teenager and into a woman; he was proud of her through all those stages. He reached and met her embrace, as she stood to reach his chest. It broke his heart, but he was happy at the same time. From the day Gallardo had asked for his blessing, he had known that this day would come, and he had eagerly supported it; however, that was nowhere near enough to actually prepare him for this moment, where he tearfully but silently held her.

"I wish you so much happiness, Marcena, and bliss," Marks croaked, breaking apart.

"Thanks for everything," Marcena whispered. "I'm sorry... for growing up too fast."

Marks tutted and shook his head. "You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for. Now, come on, dry your eyes." He took out a tissue and helped wipe away his daughter's tears. A big grin spread across his face, as he flicked a finger on her chin like she was a little girl- for she always would be to him. "The groom is ready, he's waiting for you. Are you ready to get married?"

"Yes, I am!" Marcena nodded, wrapping an arm around his and carrying the flowers in the other.

* * *

Across the complex was another room, like a country house study, where Gallardo Eagle fastened his blue tie to his white checked shirt. He looked into the mirror and smiled, before exhaling. He looked over his vows one more time, confirming that he had committed them off by heart.

"You're pacing, that means you're either excited or nervous," Neville, his best man, grinned.

"Would you believe me if I said both?" Gallardo chuckled.

"Totally!"

"Hey, dude!" The door flew open as Ron, Glenn, Dean, Tom and Seamus entered, before giving the groom a man hug.

"You're up in about ten. Are you all set?" Tom asked. His voice became more low. "You're sure that this is what you want?"

"Tom, of course he's sure, or he's just crazy!" Seamus interjected. "I mean he refused point black to have a stripper for the stag! Either he's deeply in love, or he's mental!"

"To be fair, shooting you seems more fun than a stripper," Ron said, causing them all to laugh.

Gallardo grinned, thinking about how when the guys had gone paintballing for his stag, he was sore and bruised; during the break, he had called Marcena, who was having her hen at Alton Towers, and found her cursing! The go carts had been all right, but the roller coasters had unfortunately splashed her, and everyone, with water, which infuriated her. He had listened to her venting, and her apology for the outburst when they met again later that day, but his favourite part was setting her a hot water bottle and soup in bed, earning that tender look of gratitude- he loved comforting her. There was one time when a rogue and mentally ill Wizard had broken into her work place and had held her and several others hostage, with all their wands. Eventually, the Aurors were called and the rogue was arrested. Gallardo had wanted to batter him so hard; he had spent the last few hours in fear, worrying for her life. But when he saw her, covered in a blanket, pale and shaking in shock, his heart caused him to forget about his fury and it melted. For the next few weeks he had willingly looked after her, consoled her after nightmares and stood by her in helping to overcome her fear and being jumpy all the time. Never once, had he complained, because seeing her safe and softly laugh made him feel happy. If this was what the future was like for them then he would gladly embrace it, for it was not painfully quiet and he was not the perpetual war torn hero as he had once feared. Although, she had patiently looked after him through his own bouts of nightmares and panic attacks, which told his heart that this was what he had been looking for, like a key to its lock.

There had been doubts and obstacles: one of them being when Veera had spread a rumour a few weeks ago that they were getting cold feet about each other. This made Gallardo feel really uneasy- the notion of Marcena not wanting to marry him, of her suddenly being not into this as he was. His gut instinct was to doubt their relationship or even end it before he got hurt, but his reason won over.

_"Hi, you wanted to talk?" Marcena said. They were in a park of green and sat on a bench underneath the shade of a mighty acorn tree. Gallardo was suited up, and had been given some time off before he had to get back to reading some case files._

_"Yeah, I just wanted to talk about the wedding," Gallardo replied. "Are you looking forward to it?"_

_Marcena nodded. _

_"Are you feeling scared?"_

_Marcena opened her mouth but held her breath._

_"Want to know a little secret?" Gallardo murmured. "I am."_

_"Really?" Marcena asked, surprised. "You seem so relaxed!"_

_"I'm terrified!" Gallardo conceded. "A part of me thinks: ' what if I can't be the husband you need me to be? What if I hurt you or you hurt me? What if things go wrong?'" He smiled and took her hand and placed it on his heart. "But we just have to get over that and have some faith in ourselves and each other."_

_Marcena smiled back, blinked and nodded, before snuggling up to him. "I'm so relieved to hear you say that! After we postponed last year, and what Veera said, I thought that you were having doubts and I got so worried- I thought that this could be a sign!" _

_"Marcena, I would never bail on you like that," Gallardo swore, touching her forehead with his. "And, unless you want to, I have no intention of postponing- not this time."_

_"No, I just really want to be your wife," Marcena said, relaxing with tears in her eyes._

_"I know, and I really want to be your husband," Gallardo replied. "Although, we'll have to amend the guest list!" _

_"Hahaha! OK!" Marcena giggled._

After confronting Veera, it turned out to be best to not invite her, for her own sake, because Gallardo couldn't give her what she wanted.

"I've never been more sure!" Gallardo beamed, answering Tom's question. His friend and former team mate nodded.

"You OK, people?" Harry greeted, as he entered with Teddy, whose hair was now a mousy brown. "By the way, Teddy delivered your flowers and she _loved _them, apparently."

"Thanks, Teddy!" Gallardo grinned. "I'm glad she did."

The other groomsmen started making their way to the orchard, but the groom and his best man stayed back a while, until Marks entered.

"Thank you so much, for giving us your blessing!" Gallardo croaked, embracing him.

"Thank you for being the man for her," Marks said, patting him on the back. "And now, I get to call you my son!"

"I've always thought of you as a father figure," Gallardo admitted. "And I promise that I'll look after her, and bring her back to you every now and then."

"I know," Marks smiled wistfully. "One day, Gallardo, you'll have children... maybe a girl, and then you'll understand... how happy and heartbroken one feels on days like this." They hugged once more, before they could break down further.

Marks excused himself, making it just Neville and Gallardo in the room.

The best man had picked up the navy book that Gallardo had been writing in a few minutes before, and turned to the front.

_"Journal of a Guardian, by GCH Eagle," _Neville read. "Wow, I thought you hadn't written in here for ages."

"I haven't," replied Gallardo. "Until today."

"This is... this is fantastic!" Neville complimented; he had flicked through most of the book that was full of writing, scribbles, observations and sometimes poems and thoughts, but he lingered on the last page and breathed deeply. "Do you mind if I quote this in my best man speech? Just this last bit?"

"Of course," Gallardo said rising. "Actually, you can have it."

"What?" Neville gaped at him.

"I don't need it anymore," Gallardo said thoughtfully.

"Really? OK, maybe I can talk to Hannah, maybe we can look at publishing it?" Neville said.

"We'll see," Gallardo nodded, straightening his tie and jacket.

"Are you ready to get married, Mr Eagle?"

"I've never been more ready, Mr Longbottom!"

* * *

Gallardo and Neville walked out into the open air, a flutter of yellow butterflies swooped over them. They made their way to the orchard where two groups of seats flanked a path that was decorated with blue, pink and white petals.

"This way, Ardo, meh boy!" the large figure of Hagrid laughed. "Look at yeh, yer all grown up now!"

They caught sight of Fleur holding Victoire; Arthur, Molly and the other Weasleys. There was also a fair few of the Marteslon Quidditch team, including Penelope, Yulia, Hayley and Michael. He was sat with Nicola, Jason, Marco, Dana and a lot of the Garden Town crew, including Enya and Darius who had grown considerably since they were well into their teens now. The Eagles and the Sempathos, with the exception of Dasia and Mary- the bridesmaids- were seated next to each other and conversing with Dean and Seamus. Eduardo had brought Cho as his plus-one, who was laughing at a joke that Rafael Jardina-Aldiago, Gallardo's cousin, and his girlfriend Bea had told. There were Professors McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout with Legorio and Adrialla, while Andromeda Tonks sat behind them next to Teddy. Unfortunately, not everyone could have been invited and the hosts had to hope that they would understand.

At the front, by a podium, was Bill Weaseley, who the bride and groom had asked to perform the ceremony, as they had got engaged under his roof. Near him was Luna, who was seated on a divan sofa and leaning against a Celtic harp, which was triangular and scented with birch, with radiant strings of various colours. There was an Amplifying Charm attached to the harp.

As Gallardo and Neville walked past, the guests interrupted their conversations to politely nod, which the duo returned. They aligned themselves infront of Bill, before Hermione and Ginny walked into view and signalled. Luna began playing a sweetly soothing melody that outmatched the birds. From the end of the path, Leono Marks escorted Marcena; as soon as she stepped upon it, the guests rose to their feet.

_"There's something in your eyes,_

_Makes me want to lose myself,_

_Makes me want to lose myself in your arms!"_

Marcena smiled at him, more brightly and beautifully than he could remember, and he took a deep breath and grinned.

_"There's something in your voice, _

_That makes my heart beat fast,_

_Hope this feeling lasts for the rest of my life!"_

Marcena's smooth brown hair was tied in a bun while two twin stripes of it lay across her rosy cheeks, and it was secured from the top in a floral tiara. Her dress was a silky white gown to her ankles, with white netted sleeves from her shoulders to her elbows and a turquoise caftan style collar embroided on her chest above the bosoms in a rectangular shape. With her right arm around Mark's arms, her left hand carried the scented jasmine bouquet.

_"If you knew how lonely my life has been,_

_And how numb I've been so alone._

_If you knew how I wanted someone to come along_

_And change my life the way you've done!"_

Gallardo and Marcena pondered how they had touched each other's lives and changed them for the better- in each other's company, all loneliness faded to its knees and both felt complete.

_"If you knew how much this moment means to me,_

_And how long I've waited for your touch,_

_If you knew how happy you are making me,_

_I never thought that I'd love anyone so much!"_

Gallardo's stomach jumped with jubilation as he realised how close she was approaching, and how happy he was that the moment that they had both dreamt about was near.

Marks shook his hand, hugged him, before whispering: "All the best." He joined Gallardo and Marcena's hands, before stepping back with Hermione and Ginny to sit down, but Dasia and Mary went to stand in line with Neville.

_"It feels like home to me,_

_Feels like home to me,_

_Feels like I'm all the way back where I come from,_

_Feels like home to me, feels like home to me,_

_Feels like I'm all the way back where I...belong!" _Luna finished, silently applauding herself.

The couple smiled at her before facing each other; in these eyes was the path to home, deep in each other's heart and soul.

"Thank you, ladies and gentlemen," Bill began. "We are all gathered here today to witness and celebrate the wedding of Gallardo Eagle and Marcena Sempatho, two very lovely people who I've had the pleasure to know. So without any further ado let's begin!"

The witnesses were asked to produce the rings- Gallardo's being silver and Marcena's was a gold band to fit over her engagement ring.

"Now, I believe that you two have written your own vows?" Bill asked.

They nodded.

"Very well, Marcena would you like to go first?"

Marcena took a deep breath and placed the ring on his finger. "Gallardo Eagle, you've grown into a decent and true man, which your whole family should be proud of, I know I am.

"They say that love is blind, but even after knowing you for over ten years and seeing you through the good and low times, I can honestly say that I love you. Despite your humanly faults, you are a good man and I promise to accept you for who you are. I promise to be true to you, honour, protect, appreciate and cherish you with love and tenderness.

"I want us to share everything together; I want you to share your joys and your pain, because I want to make you truly happy!

"No matter where you are, where I am or where we are, just look to me and you'll always feel like you're home.

"You're not just a great man; you're my man, my love, my soul mate, my best friend, my husband... my home." She smiled, wiping her eyes.

Gallardo inhaled, welling up at her words. He looked into her milk chocolate eyes and stroked his thumbs over her delicate hands.

"Marcena Olivia Sempatho, written words just won't describe what I feel today or about you, but I'll give it a go. I want us to go on this amazing journey together as husband and wife.

"I swear to always adore, protect, cherish, honour and be understanding, even when the road gets rough. I swear to do what I can to make you happy, make you smile and be there for you, through the good times and not so good. I swear to look after you and treat you like a good husband should.

"Whatever trials and obstacles we face, we'll face and conquer them together! We'll remember who we are and why we belong together!

"Like I said, words just won't describe how precious and special you are to me, but maybe I can show you for when we start our new life together, as husband and wife."

"With the power vested in me, by the Department of Familial and Conjugal Affairs, I pronounce you man and wife!" Bill announced. "You may seal the union!"

Gallardo beamed and looked into Marcena's eyes, his wife's eyes, and touched her tender chin. _"Te amo, Señora De Eagle, siempre y enternamente!"_ With that he drew her in for a swift kiss on her lips. He felt her arms through the netting on her dress, as he stroked her to giggles and placed the other hand on her waist.

The guests cheered, as the newly weds hugged. A pleasant tingle spread from Gallardo's stomach as his heart yelled that she was his wife now! He kissed her forehead and felt a growing passion for her, especially with her ever beaming smile, but not here in front of everyone- when they would have some privacy and be alone.

They turned to be snapped by multiple cameras that would engrain the memory of these two young people.

Gallardo and Marcena were showered with petals, as they strolled hand in hand and heads held high.

In the wedding reception, in the hall inside Babylon house, Marcena stood in front of the head table for the newly weds and their families, before a group of females gathered behind her. She threw the bouquet.

However, Ron leapt up and caught it with. The eyes of everyone raised up at him; he quickly realised what he had done and pushed the bouquet away, like it was a bomb. It landed in Hermione's hands, while she gave a endearing grin at Ron.

"I was Gryffindor Keeper!" Ron yelled. "Old habits die hard!"

Harry and Gallardo chuckled to each other, before Harry motioned for Gallardo to take the floor.

Harry turned on a jukebox and an exotic, warm and Meditteranean melody echoed, as Gallardo held out his hand for his wife and twinkled for their first dance. It would be slow, sensual and intimate.

"_We made a pact to take the time,_

_To get to know each other deep inside,_

_It may be a little old fashioned but it felt so right...!"_

_It was done!_ Gallardo thought, gently swaying with his arm around her waist, his chest leaning against hers, feeling every beat of her heart, as she felt his. He felt close to her, as the guests watched on, but he seemed obliviously in bliss. The only light in the room fell upon them gently like a blowing breeze.

"So, where's our honeymoon?" Marcena asked cheekily. They had narrowed their choices to three breathtakingly wonderful places, but Gallardo wanted to surprise her, so she let him pick any one of the three.

"Well, my love, we're taking a trip to Tarifa." Gallardo adopted a Spanish accent. "The southern most part of the Andalusia and Spain, where the sunrise blesses her viewers with a breathtaking moment of amazement; and into the horizon, you can see Tangiers in Morocco- a beautiful scene!"

_"Don't be afraid turn down the light,_

_Baby move in closer it's gonna be all right,_

_This is the moment we'll remember for all our lives,_

_Forever begins tonight!"_

He would remember that exact moment when she smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder, exposing the back of her neck to his view. Gallardo subconsciously stroked her back, wanting to hold her and protect her as she rested on him, trusting him completely, and he would honour and trust her.

The song ended with a cheer, as Gallardo and Marcena danced with Miranda and Marks respectively. Miranda told him that she knew that he would make a good husband and father, and his wife was right- Miranda couldn't be more proud of the man he had become.

"So you enjoy your life together, especially starting from tonight. You've earnt this."

Gallardo's eyes flared with shock and his skin flushed the more he thought about her apparently sweet comment. "Mama, for goodness sake, please, never talk to me about this again!"

Miranda giggled embarrassingly. "Oh no, I didn't specifically mean the actual-!"

"Mama!"

"OK..."

After a few minutes, they all sat down. Gallardo was flanked by Marcena and Neville; the latter rose and tapped his glass with his wand and all eyes and ears fell on the best man.

"Thank you, ladies and gentlemen. I'm not going to tell you a long winded story of how I met the groom and the bride, despite them both being very good friends of mine," Neville declared. "I'm not going to tell you a whole list of their foolish mistakes and all, there are way too many!" He grinned at the chuckling hosts and audience.

"I can tell you that I know Gallardo well enough to say, without doubt, that he is a man of his word; he meant and will honour every word he said when he took those vows.

"As will Marcena, mainly because she's a bad liar!"

Marcena faked insult and pouted, before grinning with everyone else.

"The truth is Gallardo and Marcena have always completed and complimented each other, and they are proof that love isn't just a feeling or chemical reaction in your brain, but it's an action- a constant act." A deep smile was beaming in Neville's eyes. "They give us hope, and remind us, or at least me, to give hope a fighting chance! They are proof that even after the bitter bite of that war, a marriage like this is still possible. And here's how!" Neville cleared his throat, as the guests eagerly waited in anticipation. Holding one another's hand, Gallardo and Marcena's hearts flooded with warmth as they looked from Neville to each other.

Neville had opened a navy covered book. _"I know now that while those we lose are irreplaceable and unforgettable, our wounds don't have to be unhealable. So remember the moments that matter and cherish those you love, especially the One you love. If you do that, you have found something your heart can truly call home."_

* * *

**Spanish Translation:_  
_**

_**Te amo, Se**__ñora De Eagle, siempre y enternamente!-_**I love you Mrs Eagle, always and forever!**

**In Spanish speaking countries, people have two second names. If Tom was the son of John Smith and Mary Jones, he'll be called Tom Smith-Jones. If he marries Sarah James-Williams, she officially keeps her name, though officialy she can add "De Smith" to show that she's married.**

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! It has been a real honour. I'm still going to be writing on here though. There are two projects to look forward to- details will be on my profile shortly.**

**Please read and review.**


End file.
